Combo Niños
by Pinabrief27
Summary: Que pasaría si nuevos combo niños llegaran a la ciudad, que pasaría si el maestre Grinto se encontrara con su amor del pasado Combo niños no me pertenece, los personajes no pertenecientes a la historia nos pertenecen a mi y a una amiga
1. Chapter 1

1: La llegada de nuevos combo niños

Una mañana en Nova Nitza los combo niños y los demás niños se encontraban en la escuela, cuando la señorita soledad les dio un aviso

Señorita Soledad: Atención niños a partir de hoy unos nuevos compañeros estarán con nosotros adelante *dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola, dejándose ver 2 chicas y un chico* preséntense

¿?: ho-la me llamo Pina * hablo una chica de pelo violeta algo tímida*

Serio: la ve y se sorprende hoo

¿?: Hola me llamo Lorey jjeje *dice animada mostrando una sonrisa*

Pilar: * la ve y se sorprende* hoo

¿?: yo me llamo Manuel * dice sonriéndole a las chicas*

Azul: * se sorprende al verlo* hooo

Señorita Soledad: ok siéntense alado de Serio, Pilar y azul * los señala*

Pina: * se sienta alado de Serio*

Manuel: * se sienta alado de azul*

lorey: *da brinquitos como un cervatillo en el bosque XD y se sienta la lado de pilar*

Señorita Soledad: ya vuelvo * sale del salón*

Serio: no lo puedo creer que seas tú Pina

Pina: hee * lo voltea a ver* hoo Serio

Azul: esto puede ser posible Manuel que haces aquí digo me sorprende que seas tu

Manuel: hee que * voltea a verla* hoo Azul que gusto

Serio: jeje el mismo que viste y calza

Pina: cuanto tiempo

Serio: jeje mucho pero que haces aquí

Pina: me transfirieron de escuela

Serio: wow bueno eso es genial

Pilar: jeje ya decía yo que esos brincos los conocía

Lorey. ohh- *voltea y la ve ohhh pili eres tu * (le dice pili de cariño) me alegra de verte

Pilar: digo lo mismo pero que haces aquí pensé que estudiabas en otra escuela

Lore:. Bueno me transfirieron a que además ya no aguantaba las reglas de la otra escuela no saben cómo es la diversión

Pilar: ya veo me alegra verte

Lorey: igual pili jejejeje

Azul: jejej digo lo mismo pero que haces aqui no estabas en otra escuela?

Manuel: si pero me transfirieron de escuela

Azul: ya veo jeje me alegra que estés aquí

Paco: hee oigan sigo aquí saben

Serio: ups lo siento amigo

Azul: ohh lo siento paco ^^U

Pilar: perdón

Paco: descuiden, veo que se emocionaron al ver a los nuevos pero quienes son

Pilar: bueno ella es Lorey mi prima

Serio: bueno ella es mi prima Pina

Azul. el es mi primo Manuel

Lorey: holis *lo saludo alegremente*

Manuel: un gusto

Pina: ho-la *tímida *

Paco: es un gusto conocerlos

Lorey. jejejej *sonríe*

Paco: mmm oye serio disculpa por esto pero soy yo o tu prima es la única que no se parece a ti, bueno digo porque Manuel tiene aire de azul es educado y no me sorprendería si fuera inteligente como ella, y Lorey es divertida y animada como Pilar, y bueno tu no sueles ser tímido, quizás si sensible pero tímido no

Serio: no no eres tú, ella suele ser tímida con la gente que no conoce, ya que te conozca bien dejara de serlo

Manuel: eso es verdad Pina suele ser tímida cuando no conoce a alguien pero cuando lo conoce deja de serlo

Lorey: Además ella tiene una linda ricita cuando le cuento de mis chistes jejej

Paco: hoo ya veo bueno no importa seguro nos llevaremos bien todos

Manuel: je apuesto a que si

lorey: porrrrr supuesto jejeje

Paco: jeje ( si sin duda es prima de Pilar) bueno chicos ya que ellos son nuevos porque no les mostramos la escuela, además el descanso ya empezó

Serio: claro por qué no

Azull: me parece genial así en caso de que no se pierdan

Pila: por supuesto

Paco: bien entonces vamos

*En eso comienzan a enseñarles la escuela*

Serio: y esta es la biblioteca

Pina y Manuel: hoo

Lorey: mmm que silencioso ¬¬

Pilar: bueno si porque es la biblioteca sigamos

* En eso caminaban*

Paco: este es el patio

Lorey: ohh que grande

azul: aqui jugamos a nuestro deporte favorito

Paco y Serio: el novaanok

Pina: hoo dijeron novanok

Paco: si por que

Pina: me fascina ese juego

Lorey: es muy divertido jejeje

Telmo: * acercándose* hoo enserio te gusta el novanok

Pina: s-i

Telmo: entonces te reto si gano tendrás una cita conmigo linda

Serio, Paco y Pilar: hee?

Azul: ehhh?

Pina: es-ta-bien

Telmo: bien jeje ya tengo una cita

* En eso Telmo y Pina comienzan a jugar*

Lorey: ohhh y ese quién era?

Pilar: Telmo Es otro compañero. y casi todo el tiempo está hablando de él. Es el gran rival de Paco

Manuel: hoo y por qué es tu rival

Paco porque se cree que es mejor que yo en el novanok

Azul el siempre es presumido

Lorey: ya veo

Manuel: ya veo pero descuiden pina le dará una lección

Pilar: por qué dices eso

Manuel: porque no hay nadie que le gane al novanok a pina

Lorey. es cierto deberían verla es como emm como decirlo mmmm bueno un murciélago asechando jejejeje

Manuel: * le da un pequeño codazo para que se calle*

Paco: hoo * voltea a verla*

Lorey: ohhh digo por lo buena que es jugando en esto jejeje ^^U

Serio: ya veo

Paco: *viéndola jugar* es realmente buena

Lorey: fiuuu-.-

Pina: * anotando otro gol* y con eso te gano 20 a 0 jiji *regresa con los chicos

Telmo: * sin poder creerse que lo acaban de vencer y una chica* nooooooo

Paco: wow Pina eso fue increíble

Pina: jeje gracias

Azul: digo lo mismo eres buena servirías para el equipo

Serio: wow desde cuando juegas también

Pina: desde hace 1 año jeje

Pilar: eso fue genial, dejaste a Paco sorprendido y a Telmo sin creérsela jiji

Lorey: aun esta con esa cara se ve graciosos jajajaja *dice mirando a Paco*

Serio: bueno es que la verdad es difícil que una chica sorprenda a Paco

Azul: pues ya una lo logro jeje

Pilar: ciertamente jeje

Paco: hee este bueno no me sorprendió...

Serio: si claro no te soprendio

Lorey: jejejejje

* En eso unos relojes que traen Manuel, Lorey y Pina suenan eso significaba que un divino estaba suelto*

Pina: * su reloj suena* hooo emmm ya vuelvo tengo que ir al baño * sale corriendo*

Manuel: yo igual * sale corriendo*

Lorey: ehhhh yo olvide mi lonch *se va*

Paco: mmm que extraños

Azul: si nunca los vi irse así hasta ahora

Serio: ni yo

Pilar: yo menos

Maestre Grinto: * se les acerca* niños hay un nuevo divino suelto vallan

Paco, Pilar, Azul y Serio: si maestre * se van*

* En eso los 4 se van y llegan a donde está el divino*

Paco: hay esta

Azul: * ve su divino Berry* su nombre es destructor

Pilar: pues el nombre no le queda mal

Azul: y es nivel hoo 3

Pilar, Serio y Paco: qué? nivel 3 ? pero jamás nos hemos enfrentado a un divino de ese nivel

Azul: pues tendremos que hacerlo, si no lo detendremos destruirá la ciudad

Paco: cierto, hay que buscar su tótem y transformarnos

Pilar: si antes que destruya todo

Serio: Azul lánzame con tus pies así lo podre ver de arriba * corriendo asía ella*

Azul: de acuerdo *hace lo que le dijo Serio y lo lanza*

Serio: * es lanzado y ve al divino desde arriba y ve el tótem* hoo cae de pie bueno tengo buenas y malas noticia

Azul: cuales son las buenas

Serio: su tótem está en la cabeza

Pilar: y las malas

Serio; que no tiene el tótem de ninguno

Azul: qué?

Paco: y entonces que tótem tiene

Serio: es como un murciélago

Azul: un murciélago

Serio: si * esquivando un golpe*

Paco: * esquivando* como nos transformaremos entonces si no tiene ninguno de nuestros tótems

Azul: yo no sé *da un salto esquivándolo*

Pilar: estamos perdidos * esquivando*

Pina: yo no diría eso * llegando con su máscara puesta y con sus compañeros*

Paco, Pilar y Serio: hee?

Lorey: jejej a darle jejeje

Paco: y esos quienes son

Manuel: si lista Murciélago

Pina: si lánzame Lobo

Lorey: jejeje *da saltitos lista como un ciervo muy emocionada su máscara era un ciervo con unos cuernos medianos*

Paco: vuelvo a decir quiénes son esos

Pilar y Serio: ni idea

Azul: No lose

Pina: prepárense combo niños

Manuel: * la lanza*

Pina: *¨sale volando por encima del divino y toca su tótem* tótem toca transforma

Todos: combo niños vámonos

Pina: murciélago

Manuel: lobo

Paco: toro

Serio: tigrillo

Pilar: iguana

Azul: águila

Lorey: ciervo

Todos: combo niños vámonos

Divino destructor: * los ataca*

Lorey: *lo esquiva con un gran salto* jejej

Manuel, Paco, y Serio: * lo esquivan*

Azul: *lo esquiva volando*

Pina: *lo esquiva volando

Azul* esto es difícil primero debemos tranquilizarlo*

Paco: pero como * esquivando otro golpe*

Lorey: *cae de pie en un edificio* jmmm ya se, canto del bosque *empieza a cantar una melodía calmada*

Paco, Pilar y Serio: qué lindo canto

Divino: Destructor: * calmándose*

Lorey: laaaaa laaaaaa Murciélago ahora

Pina: si cúbranse los oídos, grito sónico haaaa * grita fuertemente creando un potente grito*

Paco: kiii * tapándose lo oídos*

Todos *se cubren los Oídos*

Divino: es insoportable ese ruido

Serio: paco aprovecha y derrúmbalo*

Paco: si * corre y derrumba al divino*

Lorey: genial

Pina * escucha* (Paco que extraño tiene el mismo nombre que mi compañero)

Divino Destructor: *se levanta*

Serio: aún tiene energía * esquivando un golpe y atacando con sus garras*

Manuel: *ataca con sus garras también ayudando a Serio*

Serio: Azul usa tu grito, Paco usa tus ondas de choques

Azul y Serio: si * usan sus ataques*

Manuel: Murciélago ayuda con tu grito Sónico,

Pina: si haaaaaaa *ayuda a Azul*

Manuel: bien escúchenme los demás usemos todas nuestras fuerzas y tirémoslo

Lorey, Pilar y Paco: si

Pilar: yo los impulso * agarrándose de 2 árboles creando una resortera*

Paco y Serio: síganos *se van corriendo a donde Pilr*

Lorey y Manuel: *los siguen*

* En eso, Paco, Serio, Manuel y Lorey, se acomodan y Pilar los lanza con fuerza derivando al divino*

Divino destructor: aaaah *viendo estrellitas*

Pilar: devolvámoslo al mundo divino antes de que se levante

Todos: si, combo niños súper explosión * regresan al divino al mundo divino*

Pina Y Manuel: lo logramos

Lorey: si jiji *da salto altos felices*

Serio: * ya des transformado* oigan gracias por ayudarnos, de no ser por ustedes no nos podríamos a ver transformado y vencer al divino

Lorey: no hay de qué *salta de un edificio mientras se des trasformada y cae de pie*

Pina y Manuel: *des transformándose* si no fue nada

Paco: pero quienes son ustedes

Lorey: ohhh emmm

Pina: nosotros somos nuevos combo niños, si es que bueno digamos que nosotros venimos de otro pueblo y en el pueblo en el que vivíamos nosotros éramos los combo niños jiji

Manuel: cierto pero ahora nos mudamos aqui

Lorey: y detendremos a los divinos y devolverlos a su mundo

Serio: ya veo

Lorey: bueno es mejor irnos

Pina: si nos vemos

Paco: si es mejor irnos también

Azul: mi primo y los demás deben preguntarse dónde estamos

Serio: es cierto vámonos

* En eso todos se van y ya en la escuela, Paco, Serio, Pilar y Azul van con el maestre*

Serio, Pilar y Azul: maestre maestre

Maestre Grinto: que sucede niños

Azul: porque nunca nos dijo que había mas combo niños

Maestre Grinto: hee mas combo niños?

Paco: si son un murcielago, un lobo y un ciervo

Serio: porque nunca nos lo dijo

Maestre grinto: porque ni yo lo sabía créanme

Pilar: hoo, pues fueran quienes fueran les debemos una sin ellos no nos habríamos podido transformar

Maestre Cabeza: como que no se habrían podido transformar

Paco: bueno es que el divino no tenía ninguno de nuestros tótems y el tótem que tenía era de un murcielago

Maestre Grinto: ya veo, y dicen que 3 nuevos combo niños lucharon con ustedes

Serio: así es

Maestre Cabeza: y dicen que eran un murcielago, un lobo y un ciervo

Azul y Pilar: si

Maestre Grinto: mmm es mejor que regresen a sus clases * golpea su berinbaum y los desaparece* uff

Maestre cabeza: crees que ella...

Maestre Grinto: me temo que si

* Mientras en otro lado*

Manuel: porque nunca nos dijo que había mas combo niños maestre

Maestre Diana: porque ni yo lo sabía niños

Pina: como que no lo sabía Maestre

Maestre Diana: si no lo sabía siempre pensé que ustedes eran los únicos combos niños

Lrey: ya veo, bueno pero aun así será genial ayudarlos

Pina y Manuel: si

Maestre Diana: bueno es mejor que regresen * golpea su bo en el piso y los niños desaparecen* más combo niños, acaso el estará aquí

*Mientras en la escuela*

Pina y Manuel: * llegando como si nada*

Lorey: *igual que pina y Manuel*

Manuel: *nota que Lorey trae su máscara puesta* Larey tu mascara

Lorey: ehhh ohhh *se la quita y la guarda*

Paco: llegando hoo aquí están, chicos están acá

Lorey: holi

Azul: perdón si los dejamos solos mientras iban al baño

Pina: descuiden

Manuel: si no hay problema

Lorey: tengo mi loch

Pilar: que bien y en que estábamos

Manuel: no enseñaban la escuela

Lorey: si *comiendo un emparedado*

Pilar: bueno entonces sigamos

Azul: si vamos

* En eso se van aunque Pina no aparta la mirada de Paco *

Pina: mmm * viendo a Paco*

Serio: * lo nota y le susurra a paco * oye Paco no me agás mucho caso pero creo que mi prima ya te echo el ojo

Paco: qué?

Serio: bueno no te ha dejado de ver jij *susurrándole*

Paco: * susurrando* que enserio o/o cielos * se pone rojo*

Serio: emm porque te pusiste rojo

Paco: no es por nada- mira a otro lado (no puedo creerlo le gusto a una chica)

Pina: (mmm acaso el sera ese combo niño) * mirando a paco*

Lorey. *se acerca a pina con cara picara* ¬w¬

Pina: * la ve* hee porque me vez con esa cara Lorey

Lorey.: oh nada solo que vez mucho a paco ehhh ¬w¬

*Pero todos lo escuchan*

Pilar: que cosa

Manuel: qué ? * Algo celoso*

Serio: jiji te lo dije

Lorey: huy lo dije en voz lata ups

Pina: * roja* no es lo que creen * sale corriendo*

/CONTINUARA/


	2. Chapter 2

2: Sospechas y la llegada de un nuevo combo niño

Lorey: lo siento yo lo resuelvo pina espera no fue mi intencion *se va corriendo para seguirla*

Pina: * en la parte trasera de la escuela* uff

Lorey: pina?

Pina: *la ve* que?

Lorey: emmmm quiero disculparme no quise decir eso en voz alta aveces soy algo torpe tu sabes jijiji ^^U

Pina: descuida pero encerio no es lo que pensaban

Lorey: ha no entnces por que miravas a paco?

Pina: bueno es que cuando peleabams con el divino escuche al tigrillo decirle al Toro Paco y me quede pensando en que podrian ser el mismo

Lorey: ohh bueno seguro es una cooncidencia

Pina: si puede ser jeje ( lo estare vijiando)

Loerey: vamos los demas deben estar preguntando adodne fuiste yo yo jejej

Pina: si * se levanta y se va con Lorey*

lorey: bueno hay mucho que ver

Pina: si

* En eso ambas llegan*

Pilar: miren hay vienen

Lorey: listo ya esta solucionado jejej

Serio: que bien y que fue lo que paso

Pina: una pequeña confucion jeje

Lorey: si jejejej tu sabes lo que digo pili digo cosas sin pensarlas ¬w¬

Pilar: cierto

Manuel: es verdad

pacio: bueno aun tenemos timpo por enseñarles

Serio: cierto mmm que mas nos falta por enseñarles

Azul: mmmm

Pilar: hoo falta enseñarles donde practicamos capo... * Serio le tapa la boca*

Serio: *tapandole la boca*

Lorey: ehhh?

Pina: donde entrenan que

Pilar: quise decir donde practicamos el novanok jeje

Azul si es cierto jejeje ^^U

Serio: que ese vendria siendo el gibnacio

paco: si mejor se los enseñamos

Pina y Manuel: ok

Lorey. okey (aqui hay gato encerrado)

Pina: *vuelve a mirar a Paco y mira tambien a Serio* ( mm a qui se huele a mentira)

* En eso llegan al gimnacio que era grande*

Pina: y Manuel: es enorme

Paco: si aqui entrenamos para los campeonatos

Pina: es mas grande que el gibnacio de nuestra otra escuela

Lorey: y mas espacioso jajaaaj *se va corriendo y hace algunas acorbacias con saltos como un ciervo agil*

Pilar: * la ve* hoo ( esos movimientos, son identicos a los de la combo niña ciervo, acaso ella )

Lorey: ufff *se detiene y nota que los chicos la miran sosprendidos* ehh jejeej ^w^U

Pilar: emm prima donde aprendistes esos movimientos

Lorey: ehhh en la escuela anterior esque hay enseñaban ... gimnasia jejej

Pina y Maanuel: si tambien nosostros somos agiles ven * asen algunas acrobacias

Azul: wauuu

Lorey: graias *susurra*

Pina: jeje lo ven * se tropiesa* waa auch

Lorey: ohhh estas bien

Serio: estas bien prima

Pina: si descuiden jeje

Paco: *la ayuda alevantar*

Pina: gracias Paco * un poco timida, se levanta con su ayuda*

Paco; no hay de que

Pina * le sonrie*

Lorey: bien que mas

Pilar: pues creo que ya es todo

Lorey: a si

Azul: si adenas el descanzoo terminara pronto

Serio: si es mejor regresar al salon

Paco: si vamos

Lorey: el ultimo en llegar es una lagartija lenta *se va corriebdo*

Pilar: ( eso me ofende un poco) * sale corriendo*

*En eso todos van al salón y comienzan sus clases normales*

Señorita soledad: * dando su clase*

Pina: * poniendo atencion *

Manuel: *poniendo atencion*

Pilar: *poniendo atencion*

Serio: *distraido viendo a Azul*

Azul; *poniendo atencion*

Paco: *poniemdo atencion*

Lorey: *poniendo casi atencio mietas garabatea en si cuaderno pocas veces*

Pina: *poniendo atencion pero ve de reojo a Paco*

Lorey; *mira a pina* (aun piensa en eso jmmmm ahora que lo pienso uno de los amigos de pili le taparon la bica estaba segura que ella iba desur algo)

Pina: mmm * mirandolo de reojo*

Paco: *siente que lo miran y mira de reojo donde pina*

Pina: * no se percata de eso y sigue mirandolo de reojo* ( tiene mucho parecido)

Paco: (hay sera que serio tiene razon acaso le gusto)

Pina: (demonios por que tengo que ser tan curios con coincidencias)

Lorey: mmmm *le lanza un papelito a pilar*

Pilar: * voltea* que? * susrra*

Lorey: leelo *susurra*

Pilar: *lee el paapel*  
/Pili dime que trarabas de decir cuabdo uno de tus amigos te tapo la boca/

Pilar: hooo * les escribe y se la lnza*

Lorey: *lo coge y lo lee*  
/ solo iva decir lo de el gibnacio no se por que Serio se altero jeje/

Lorey: ohhhhh *le escribe y se lo lanza de nuevo*

Pilar: * lo coje y lo lee*  
/segura?/

Pilar: * le escribie y se lo lanza*

Lorey: *lo lee*  
/si muy segura/

Loret: uffff (algo esta ocultando pili y lov oy a averiguar)

Serio: * ve que Paco sigue mirando de reojo a pina y viserversa* mmm * le lanza un papelito a Paco*

Paco. ohhh que *susurra*

Serio: lee el papel * le susrraa*

Paco: ohh *coge el paple y lo lee*  
/ si tanto te intriga que mi prima te este mirando y si te intriga en el que si le gustas por que no se lo pregunta/

Paco: *le escribe. y le lanza el papel*

Serio * lo lee*  
/acaso estas loco apenas la conosco y piensas que le dire eso/

Serio: * le escribe y le lanza el paapel*

Paco: *lo coge y lo lee*  
/ bueno solo deci, aun que yo la conosco bien al igual que a ti y e que esaa duda no te dejara empaz asta que la resuelvas/

Paco. ufffff -.-U

Pina: mmm * sigue mirando a Paco de reojo* ( haaa tengo que hablaar con el si no no podre dormir con esa dudaa)

*Despues de un tiempo terminaron las clases*

Pina: uff al fin pense que este dia no terminaria * guardando sus cosas*

Lorey: dimelo ami jejeje

Manuel: bueno los veo mañana mama hizo mi comida favorita y no pienso perdermela * sale corriendo*

Pilar: yo taambien me tengo que ir, oye Lorey vienes conmigo ire por unos heldos

Lorey: ohh de frabueza *le brillan los ojos*

Pilar: si

Lorey: entonces si voy contigo owo

* Pilar y Lorey se van*

Serio: bueno yo tambien me tengo que ir te veo despues prima

Pina: si nos vemos

Serio: * antes de irse le da unos codasitos a Paco y luego señala a Pina, dandole a entender que hable con ella y se va*

Paco: ohh pero... uffff * mira a pina y se le acerca* emm pina

Pina: mm * voltea * que susede Paco * lo dise sin ser timida*

Paco: emmm me preguntaba una cosa

Pina: mmm que cosa

paco. emmm dime por que me has estado odservando tanto

Pina: hoo emm pense que no lo habias notado jeje * un poco nerviosa*

Paco: si bueno si dime ahy algo que te agrade de mi?

Pina: hoo bueno si me agradas, pero ese no es el punto, mm como explico ( como se lo puedo explicar sin echarme de cabeza)

Paco: emm bueno (como se lo preguinto no quioro precionarla)

Pina: mm bueno veras esta mañana que nos enseñaban la escuela, cuando fui al baño digamos que me perdi y me tope con emm los combo niños, y bueno yo soy fan de ellos y me quede observando su pelea con un divino, y escuche que el combo niño tigrillo le decia al combo niño toro Paco, y al escuchar eso me quede pensando en que ese combo niño se llamaa como tu y a decir verdad se parese a ti, y esa duda me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza, por eso no te dejaba de ver, y perdon si te incomode

Paco: (era solo eso hay valla pense que era por otra cosa la verdad ya no sabia que hacer si le hubiera dicho que si le gusto ufff menos mal creo) ohh eos jejej bueno seguro es una cooincidencia hay muchos que suelen llamarce paco no soy el unico jejeje (hay espero que esto no la haga sospechar)

Pina: bueno eso es verdaad pero ese combo niño estaba vestido igual que tu diría que con la misma ropa

Paco: (hay no)... seguro es otro niños que se viste igual que ami jeje digamos que aveces tengo fanes por se buieno en el novanok jejeje ^^U

Pina: pues yo tambien soy buena en el novonok y no por eso tengo fans que se visten igual que yo

Paco. jejej si es algo loco no crees ejem es mejor que me valla jejej *se va cogiendo su mochila*

Pina: * lo ve* jeje solo eso me iso entrar mas en duda * lo sigue sigilosamente*

Paco: ufff valla dia mmm los demas pronto iran dodne el maestre tal vez los vea hay *se va*

*Mitras con pliar Lorey*

Lorewy. disfrutando su helado- mmm rico y haro que haremos pili

Pilar: si jeje

Lorey:pili que vas hacer despues de comer el helado

Pilar: ire a casa de Paco para terinar un proyecto jeje y tu

Lorey. mmm la verdad nose creo que paseare un rato por hay

Pilar: ok

Lorey: -bueno *se termina su helado* rico bueno pili nos vemos despues suerte en tu proyecto

Pilar: si nos vemos * coje su mochila y se va*

Lorey se despide-... un momento no recuerdo que la maestra nos dejara proyecto... o sera que eso fue antes de que llegara aqui... hay que confucion?

* Un mes después*

Ya había pasado un mes desde que, Pina, Lorey y Manuel, habían llegado ha nova Nitza, en ese mes Pina, Lorey y Manuel se habían vuelto grandes amigos de Paco, Serio Azul y Pilar, se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, bueno excepto cuando entrenaban o luchaban con un divino, bueno cuando luchaban con un divino estaban juntos, pero los 4 combo niños principales no sabían que sus nuevos amigos eran lo otros combo niños, ninguno sospechaba de nadie, bueno solo Pina seguía sospechando que Paco era el Toro...

*En una tarde después de clases en un lugar secreto*

Maestre Diana: recuerden niños sigan el ritmo de la musica para hacer su capoeira

Lorey: *seguia el ritmo como podia*

Pina y Maanuel: * siguen el ritmo*

¿? *Una gatita de madera aunque estaba viva daba la musica con los tambores*

Maestre Diaana: recuerden un verdadero capoerista sigue su ritmo

Maestre kat: vamos no pierdan el ritmo niños

Pina: * da varios brincos en secuensia y rompe la cabeza de un divino de madera*

Lorey: *da varias bolteretas y salta con agilidad rompiendo al divino de madera cae rodando y se para* jajaj que divertido desearia que pili viera esto

Manuel: recuerda Lorey nadie deve sabes que somos los combo niños al menos que ellos tambien sean combo niños * brinca da una voltereta y con su puño destrulle la cabeza de un divino*

Lorey: si lo se jejejej

Maestre Kat: conscentrate niña oh si no un divino podria atacarte *dice algo estricta*

Lorey. si lose predon *sigue con el ritmo*

Pina: * da una vuelta pero al momento de caer no pisaa bien y termina en el piso* auch

Maestre Kat: *la ve* ohhh *y detien los tambores*

Lorey. ohh pina estas bien

Manuel: estas bien * la ayuda*

Pina: *levantandose con su ayuda * si estoy bien ugg

Maestre Diana: me temo que no estas bien parese ser que te torsiste el pie

Pina: rayos

Maestre Diana: niños pueden llevarla a su casa para que descanse

Lorey: si maestre, manuel ayudame *la carga de un lado a pina*

Manuel: si * la carga del otro lado*

* En eso ambos se van, con Pina aun que en el cmino se encuentran con paco*

paco: ehhhh *los ve y se acercan* oigan que paso pina esta bien?

Pina: si estoy bien solo un pequeño resvalon con una cascara de bnana jeje

Paco. enserio que estaban haciendo?

Lorey. practicavamos nuestra ... gimnacia jejej

Manuel: asi es pero alguien comio banana antes y no junto la cascara

Pina: y yo no me fije y a momento de caer resvale con ella

paco. ya veo puedo ayudarles

Manuel: claro de echo puedes ayudar a Lorey a llevar a Pina a su casa, yo tengo que ir a otro lado urgente

Paco. deacuerdo

*En eso paco cambia de lugar con manuel*

paco. dime dodne es tu casa

Pina: es serca de a qui girandoo a la derecha la tersera casa ( curiosamente vive lado de con Paco XD)

Paco. jmm que raro estas cerca ami casa?

lorey: valla que loco jejeejj

Pina: ok eso si es raaro jeje

*En eso llegan acsa de pina*

paco: valla si esta cercala mia

Lorey: genial podrian ir juntos ala escuelea y de salida... jejeje

Pina: se sonroja un poco * ( que quiso decir) * saca la llave de su csa

paco: tus padres no estan en casa

Pina: aun no llegn del trabajo

Paco: ya veo

Lorey. dodne es tu cuarto

Pina: es el de a qui bajo ese *lo señala

*En eso paco y lorey la llevan a su cuarto y la dejan en la cama con cuidado*

Paco: listo

lorey: si

Pina: muchas grcias chicos

Paco. no hay de que pina *le sornrie amablemente*

Lorey. cuando quieras amiga jejej

Pina: * se ruboriza un poco por la sonrisa de paco*

Mama de Pina: hija ya volvi ya llegaste

Pina: si estoy en mi cuarto

Mama de Pina: * va a su cuarto* hola hija ve a Lorey* hoo hola Lorey * ve a Paco* hoo emm el quienes hija

Pina: es Paco mi nuevo amigo

Mama de Pina: ya veo mucho gusto

Paco: igual señora

Mama de Pina: bien que te paso esta vez

Pina: como...

Mama de Pina: soy tu madre, ademas la mayoria de beses que veo a tus amigos a qui es por que te paso algo

Pina: hooo buno digamos que resvale con una cascara de babana y me duele mi tobillo

Mama de Pina: ya veo deja te reviso, tienes suerte de que sea doctora * la revisa*

Paco: dodctora valla no sabai que tu madre era doctora

Lorey: lo es una vez esta enferma pensando que tenia fibre de caballo loco pero sresulto ser unrefriado

Paco. enserio?

Lorey. lo dije para que sonara graciosos

Pina: jeje

Mama de pina: bueno la buena noticia es que no fue grave

Pina: y la mala

Mama de Pina: que tendras que descansar y no podras ir por lo menos 3 dias a la escuela

Lorey: no sepreocupe mama de pina yo le traere los deberea

Paco: emmm yo me asegurare de que se los traiga

Pina: gracias chicos

Mma de Pina: son muy amables, bueno y es la hora de comer gustan quedrse a comer

Lorey: pues yo si y apuesto que apco no le molestara vive la lado

paco: ella siempre es asi *mira apina*

Pina: * lo mira* si pero te acostumbras

paco: si supongo que mis padres no le molestaran jejeje

Mama de Pina: bien en un momento estara listo * sale del cuart la cocin*

paco: valla tu mama es muy buena

Pin: jeje si * en eso un pequeño murcielago se para en el hombro de Pina*

Murcielago: shhh shhh

Pina: * lo ve* ho hola pequeño

Paco: ohh eso es un murcielago?

Lorey: es la mascota de pina

Pin: asi es este pequeñin es mi mascota, se que es raro Paco por lo general las personas tiene perros, gatos o loros de mascotas, pero yo prefiero ser mas original ademas el murcielago es mi animal faavorito

Paco: el murcielago... valla eso es interesante y como se llama este amiguito

Pina: Draki

Draki: shh shhh * vuela asi pco*

paco: jeje hola amiquito

Lorey: es toda una ternurita

Pina: jeje parese que le agradas Paco

Draki: shh shh * volaando*

paco: eso creo jejeje

Lotrey: si oye draki ven con Lorey

Draki: shh shhh * va con Lorey*

Lorey jejejjeej

Mma de Pina: niños la comida esta lista

Lorey: ya vamos

paco: enseguida- te ayudo alevantarte pina

Pina: claro Paco si no es molestia

Paco: *la ayuda alevantar*

*En eso los tres van al comedor y paco la ayuda a sentarse con cuidado*

ama de Pina: que atento eres Paco * sirviendo la comid en platos*

Paco: gracias mama de pina -se sienta al lado de pina

Lorey: se sienta la lado de paco

Mama de Pina: jeje a qui tienen niños * les da sus platos*

Pina: *come* mmm como siempre delicioso

Lore:. ñam rico

paco: *come* woo esta rico

Mma de Pina: grcias * comiendo*

Pina: * comiendo* ( mm espero que Paco no sospeche de mi, en buen momento se le ocurrio salir a Darki de su escondite)

Paco: mmm (pina tiene un murcielago de mascota podria ser posible que ella sria la musrcielago que nos ayudo ami mia mis amigos ... jmmm no estoy seguro pero nesecito mas priuevas)

Pina: * comiendo* ( mmm si Paco tiene una mascota tambien, por que segun se todos los combo niños tienen un mascota, y si Paco es un combo niño deve tener un toro de mascota claro supongo que a de ser pequeño como mi mascota)

Lorey: estubo rico gracias por la cena jeje

Mama de Pina: no hay de que

*Al dia siguiente en la escuela *

Serio: mm donde esta mi prima ella no suele faltar a clases

Paco: ohh serio *se acerca*

Serio: hola Paco

Paco: estas buscando a pina no

Serio: emm si

Paco: pues no podra venir por que se trocio el topillo se resvalo con una cascara de babano en su clase de gimnasia

Serio: hoo cielos espero que se mejore pronto

Paco: se mejorara sabias que su madre es doctora?

Serio: hee si su madre es mi tia y por lo tanto si lo sabia jeje

Paco: jeje bueno oye recuerdas cuando me dijiste que hablara con ella

Serio: mmm si que paso hablaste con ella

Paco: si desde ese dia hable con ella, pero no se me olvido contarte jeje,

Serio: hay Paco no te digo, bueno cuéntame que paso, hablaste con ella refe...

Paco: * lo interrumpe* si pero no de la forma que pensabas la verdad esque ella me miraba de esa forma porque *mira a los lados* al parecer sabe que soy un combo niño *dice susurrando*

Serio: que? por que piensas eso *susrraa

Paco: bueno ella me conto que nos vio pelear hay con el divino al parecer estab escondida y de casulidad dijiste mi nombre en voz alta y preciso sospecha de mi

Serio: hoo cielos y le dijistes que si lo eras o que le dijiste

Paco: pues le dije que hay muchos que se llaman como yo la verdad solo le dije eso y que pues le dije que un fan se viste como yo ademas el maestre nos proibio delatarnos y pienso que pina me tiene viguilado con eso

Serio: hoo cielos tienes que tener mucho cuido Paco, conosco como la plma de mi mano a Pina y cuando sospecha de algo no se detiene asta averiguarlo

Paco: gracias por deciermelo... oye una pregunta sabias que tu prima tenia una mascota murcielago

Serio: hee no no lo sbia tiene una

Paco. si valla se nota que penas conoces cosas de tu prima

Serio: oye no me culpes tenai 5 años sin verla y solo llevo 1 mes que la volvo ha ver tenemos mucho de que platicar jeje, mmm espera dijistes que tiene un mscota murcielago dime como era

Paco: emm era pequeño como de este tamaño *mostrando el tamño con sus manos*

Serio: mas o menos como del tamaño de nuestraas mascotas

Pasco: si

Serio: mm Paco crees que ella sea la nueva combo niño murcielago que nos ayudo

Paco. nolose tal vez o no la verdad no estoy seguro

Serio: mmm bueno por lo menos tendras unaa excusa si ella descubre que eres un combo niño

Paco. si hay no se que hacer *entra al salon de clases*

Serio: mmm oye nunca te habi visto tan preocupado como lo estas ahora, que te preocupa Pina, o el echo de que Pina descubra que eres un combo niño

Paco: el que me descucbra que son un combo niño no por lo que piensas ¬¬

Serio: bueno solo digo, por cierto como supistes que tenia una mascota

Paco. ohh bueno digamos que le ayude allvarla a casa junto con la prima de pilar ademas vive a lado de dodne yo vivo

Serio: hoo ya deci que se mo habi olvidado decirte algo jeje

Paco: enserio ¬¬U

Azul: hola chicos

Serio: lo siento, hola Azul

Paco: hola azul

Azul: oye y tu prima serio?

Serio: Paco me ddijo que ayer se torsio el tobillo en sus claase de gibnasia y nesesita reposar

Manuel: si se resbalo con unaa cascara de banana

Azul: ya veo espero se mejore *se va su lugar*

Pilar: * llegando* hola chicos

Mnuel y Serio: hola Pilar

Paco: hola pilar ehh tu prima no viene contigo

Lorey: hola *aparece atras de pilar comosinada*

Serio: kiiaaaaaaaaaaa* se aaferra al techo como un gato por el susto*

Manuel: * lo ve* ( hoo)

paco: serio estas bien

Azul. ohhh

lorey. jejej lo siento

Serio: descuida * baja del techo cllendo de pie* ((espero no haber llamado mucho la Atencion)

Azul: estas bien serio?

Serio: si solo un pequeño susto jeje

Lorey. jejejeje *se sienta en su lugar*

paco: valla pilar tu prima si esta tal para cual como tu

Pilar: jeje bien dice el dicho que entre primas nos entendemos por cierto Paco tu no tienes algun primo o prima o hermano

* Paco estaba por contestar cundo la señorita soledad interrumpe*

Paco: pues...

Seorita Soledad: atencion clase un nuevo alubno nos empezara a acompañar adelante

¿?: * entrando un chico similar a Paco solo que su cabellera era rojiso obscuro y tenia el pinado y terminado en punta, vestía un traje igual al de Paco solo que el suyo no llevaba mangas y era de color negro con gris obscuro*

Todos: * se quedan mirando al chico y luego ven a Paco*

Serio: pe- pero es idéntico a ti

Paco: ohhh *lo ve y se sorprende*

Señorita Soledad: bien presentaate con el grupo

¿?: hola mi nombre es Shon

(personaje mio)

Manuel: Shon genial hora si el equipo esta completo * susurrando*

Señorita Soledad: bien Shon sientate atras de Paco

Shon: * va a su lugar y ve a Manuel y Lorey* hey chicos como han estado

Manuel: jeje emos estado bien Shon

Lorey: hola shon que cuentas

Shon: pues nada solo que ya me estaba aburriendo sin ustedes

paco. jejej valla que sorpresa

Shon: mm * volte* hoo Paco cuanto tiempo Hermano

Manuel, Pilar y Serio: Hermaano

Azul: hermano?

Paco: digo lo mismo hermano

Shon: jeje

paco; ohh si chicos el es mi hermano gemelo shon

Serio y Pilar: ok llevamos mucho que nos conocemos y nunca nos dijiste que tenis un gemelo

Lorey y Maanuel: decimos lo mismo Shon, llevamos años de conocernos y nunca nos dijiste que tenias un gemelo

Paco y Shon: bueno es algo complicado

Lorey: jejejej

Serio: y Lorey y Manuel ya lo conocian

Maanuel: si e es que el iva con nosostros en nuestra otra escuela

Shon: si es

Lorey: si tambien esta en nuestra clase de capo digo gimnasia ^^Û

Shon: si es jeje mmm por cierto chicos donde esta Pina que no se habia venido con ustedes

Lorey: se torcio el tobillo con una cascara de banano *le guiñe el ojo con lo que se refiere*

Shon: hoo ya veo

*En eso las clses empiezan y llega la hora del recreo*

Shon: wow si que es grande el Patio y juegan Novaanok

Paco: si ademas soy el mejor en el novaanok

Shon: disculpa hermano pero yo soy el mejor

Paco: si claro pero en esta escuela soy el mejor hermano

Shon: pero no por mucho jeje

Serio: * los ve* waaaaaa es como tener a 2 Pacos

Azul: si no se cual es nuestro amigo

Lorey; ese es el dilema de los gemelos jijijij

*Paco y shon se mira a los ojos lanzando rayos de rivalidad entre los dos*

Manuel: hoo cielos

*En del los comunicadores de Shon, Manuel y Lorey suena la voz de Pina*

Pina: * atravez de la cominicaacion* ejem no es por presumir, pero para su información yo soy la mejor en novanok, y si noo fuera asi Shon no te hubiera vencido 4 eses seguidas y Paco no te hubieras sorprendido cuando le gane a Telmo

Shon: emm

Lorey:

Shon: ok lo admito quisas eres mejor que yo

Paco: si ... un momento de donde salio la voz de pina?

Shon: hee de este comunicador * se lo enseñ* los 4 tenemos uno por que como somos aalgo despistados nos podeos perder y con estos comunicdores nos guiaamos jeje

Azul: valla quien lo diria

Lorey: si olvide que lo teniamos jijiji ^^U

Pina: por sierto Lorey que no se te olvide llevaarme la tarea o prometo que no comes helado de frabuesa por 1 mes

Lorey: ehhhh no no tranquila la traere pero no me quites mi heladito

Pina: bueno chau * la llamada se corta*

*En eso los brazaletes de los combo niños comienzan a sonr significa que hay un divino suelto*

Manuel: * escucha su brazalete* hoo no me siento bien nesesito ir al baño * sale corriendo*

Shon: yo olvide mi aalmuerzo jeje * se va corriendo*

Lorey: yo... tebgo que clonar la tarea de pina *se va*

Pilar: sigo diciendo que actuan raaro

Serio: si y siempre que sus brazaletes suenan se van

Paco: y... * el maestre no los deja terminar*

Maestre Grinto: niños hay un divino suelto vallan

Serio: si pero no hay tiempo que perder un divino esta suelto

Paco: vamos chicos a detenerlo

*En eso se van y llega al lugar donde esta el divino*

Serio: hay esta Azul que dise tu divino berri

Azul: veamos * checa su divino Berri* su nombre es Tormentosa tine el poder de cambiar el clima y es una divino nivel 3

/CONTINUARA/


	3. Chapter 3

Hola antes de empesr el capi les dire unas cosas ya que aveses cuando ven lo siguiente en mi historia es cnfunso asi que les explicare que significa cada cosa

Cuando vean esto - (N/A) significa nota de la autorora

Cuando vean esto - ( no puede ser) son los pensamientos de un personaje

Cuando vean esto - Pina: *corre veloz mente* es la accion que esta hciendo el personaje

Cuando Vean esto - * En la escuela* sin un nombre es el lugar

Cuando vean esto - /No puedo decirle/ es lo que leen en los papelitos que se lanzan los personajes

y emm creo que ya serian todas las aclaraciones jeje ahora si el cap

 **3: Mas sospechas y un sentimiento comienza a nacer**

Serio: tormentosa y por que ese nombre

Divina: vengan nuves de tormenta que llebge la lluvia *en eso empieza allover*

Pilar: empapada tenias que preguntar Serio

Paco: hay que detenerla

Serio: lo siento, si hay que buscar su Totem

Manuel: *llegando con sus compañeros* nesesitan ayuda

Lorey: jejeje

Pilar: si creo que si la nesesitamos jeje

Serio: rapido todos busquen su tatem

*En eso empeizan abuscar el totem en la divina tomentosa*

Lorey.: *salta de cada edificio para ver dode tenia el totoem*

Serio: lo encontre y hooo tengo bunas y malas noticias

Pilar: de nuevo y esas cuales son

Paco: dinoslas

Serio: la buena tiene tu totem Toro ( le dire asi para que ndie mas sospeche de el)

Pilar: y la mala

Serio: tiene un segundo totem y es el de el murcielago

Paco: que dos totem

Serio: si

Shon: esto es raro como rayos un divino tiene 2 totems

Manuel: mmm * pensando* puede tener 2 totems si su poder es otro divino

Lorey: osea que esta fusionado con otro divino kiaa en eso nesecitamos a murcielago

Pilar: y donde esta

Lorey: emmm

Shon: ella no podra venir tiene unos asuntos pendientes * esquivando un rayo*

Serio: y como rayos entones nos transformaremos *esquivando un rayo*

Pilar: Toro intenta tocar tu totem a ver si podemos transformarnos * esquivando*

paco: deacuerdo *esquiva un ataque y se acerca dode esta el totem y lo toca ¡TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA! * pero no pasa nada*

Pilar: no sigo siendo yo * esquivando *

Manuel, Serio y Shon: y nosostros

Azul y lorey: tambien nosotras

paco: diblos

Serio: necesitamos a murciélago

Manuel: ya le hablo distraiganla * se va un poco lejos, y atrevez de su comunicador* Pina me escuchas

Pina: * atravez de la comunicación* si que pasa

Manuel: te necesitamos, hay un divino suelto y tiene 2 totems el tullo y el de toro, pero no lo puede activar sin tu ayuda

Pina: ok tardo un rato * corta la comunicación*

Manuel: * regresa* ya viene para aca mientras hay que distraerla para que no destrulla la ciudad

loey: okey

Shon: * de acuerdo*

Pilar y Serio: ok

*Eneso los combo niños hacian lo que podian por detener ala divina tormentosa*

Pina: * llegando aun que su mascota Darki la trae ya que por su lecion en el tibillo no podia caminar* ya llege disculpen la demora

Lorey: murci

Pina: muy bien Toro toquemos nuestros totems, Darki suéltame * Paco se sorprende al escuchar el nombre del murciélago*

Paco: ohhh * se sorprende sl escuchar el nombre de la mascota murcielago*... si

Darki: * la suelta y toca su Totem* Tu turno

paco: *toca su totem*

Pina y Paco: TOTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA

Todos: combo niño vamonos

Pina: Murciélago

Paco: Toro

Manuel: Lobo

Shon: Cuervo

Serio: Tigrillo

Pilar: Iguana

Azul: Aguila

Lorey: ciervo

Pina: bien mandemos a este divino al mundo divino *pisa el suelo olvidando su lecion, pero al pisar le duele* aaggg

Paco: hoo estas bien dice acercandose

Pina: si tengo lastimado mi pie es todo, mejor vuelo * vuela* ( si el es Paco espero que no sospeche)

Paco: ohhh (que curioso tiene su pie laastimado como Pina)

Tormentosa : grr que molestos *lanza varios remolinos*

Pina: cuida... waaaa * es atrapada por un remolino*

Manuel y Shon: * esquivan* Murcielago

Lorey: murcielago

Srio: yo voy por ella * brinca pero en eso es atcdo por la divina caallendo* ugg

Azul y Pilar: hooo grr *atacan a la divina*

Pin: waaaa * en el remolino intentando salir*

Paco: *en eso entra al remolino y con much dificltad saca a Pina de hay *estas bien*

Pina: si gracias, esa es una de las desventajas de ser un murciélago

Manuel: * viendo celosamente como Paco rescata a Pina * grr

Shon: remolino pueden con remolino * con sus alas crea un remolino lanzandoselo a tormentosa*

Azul: te ayudo *creando otro remolino*

tormentosa: waaaaaa

Pina: que tal un poco de música alta aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah * grita dejando aturdida a Tormentosa*

Todos: * se tapan los oidos*

Serio: kiii deveria avisarnos cuando ara eso para taparnos antes los oidos

Tormentosa: que insoportable ruido * le lanza un rayo a Pina*

Pina: *le da el rayo* Waaaaaaa

Todos: Murcielago

Paco: *corre asia ella y la atrapa antes de que Caiga* estas bien **_(N/A: siempre salvandola jeje a qui huele a amor)_**

Pina: si gracias

Manuel: * le da unos rasguños con sus garras*

tormentosa: aaaarrrggg

Lorey: algo de choque *se acerca corriendo y la embiste con sus cuernos*

Serio: * ayudando a Manuel*

Pilar: * sosteniéndose de 2 arboles como resortera* Toro tu turno yo te impulzo

paco: deacuerdo

Pina: ve * vuela quitandose de las mnos de Paco*

Paco: *se acerca a pilar y ella lo impulsa logrando enbestir mas fuerte a Tormentosa*

Tormentosa. kiaaaa *cae*

Pina: bien ahora antes de que se levante

Todos: COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOCION

* Encierran a la divina, en un frasco*

Shon: lo logramos

Lorey: fiuuuuu

Manuel: * con el portal* bueno es mejor que le llevemoos el portal a la maestre vamos

*En eso Manuel, Shon y Lorey se van*

Pina: ( es mejor que me destransforme en casa) * a punto de irse volando pero Paco la detiene ya que con el murciélago y su pie lo iso sospechar* hee * voltea* que ocurre por que me detienes

Paco: puedo hablar contigo... pina ...*susurra lo ultimo*

Pina: * se sorprende* hee este lo ciento creo que te equivocas de chica jeje * nerviosa*

Paco: pero tu tobillo

Pina: este pues a cualquiera le puede pasar que se tuersa el tobillo no ( por favor creetelaa y ya no sospeches)

Paco: ohh mmm *la suelta* _ **(N/A: esto se me hizo un poco romantico)**_

Azul: toro vamonos

paco: ohh si

Pina: uff oye gracias por las 2 veses que me salvaste * le besa la mejilla y se va volando*

Paco: ehhh *se pone rojo*

Serio: soy yo o Paco se puso mas rojo de lo que es * lo dice por que Pacco aun esta como toro*

Azul ho creo que si

Serio: hey Paco hay alguien en casa, Paco a tierra

Paco: ehhh que *vuelve en si*

Pilar: que te quedastes en el olvido, solo por que Murcielago te dio un beso en la mejilla por que la salvaste

Paco: ehh no es por nada jejej ^^U

Serio: si tu lo dises mejor regresar el descanzo casi termina

Azul: si es mejor regresar

* En eso todos regresan a la escuela*

Shon: jeje disculpenme por dejarlos encerio me urgia ir

Paco: tranquilo hermano

Manuel: es mejor entral la campana pronto sonara

Shon: si y no quiero atascarme en la puerta con el trafico

Lory; vamos

* En eso los 7 entran al salón*

Manuel: oigan desde que los vi me surgio una pregunta se que son gemelos pero quien nacio primero *diciendole a Paco y Shon*

Paco: ehhh?

Shon: ha lo que se refiere Manuel hermano es quien es mayor por minutos, en este cazo Paco es el mayor por 5 minutos, enserio hermano estas demasiado distraído por que

Paco: aaa por nada jijii ^^U

Shon: seguro?

Paco; si seguro jiji

* En es las claase empiezan, todos ponian atencion o casi todos, pues cierto chico de pelo puntiagudo de nombre Paco seguia simido en sus pensamientos, pensaba en como por que la combo niña le dio ese beso en la mejilla,? o el por que Pina le nego que ella era la combo niña murcielago,? o a caso era verdaad y el se equiboco,? pero si todo indicaba que era ella, su mascota murcielago, su tobillo y sobre todo esa mirada que le dio cuando la salvo, era la misma mirada que pina le dio cundo lo conocio, estas preguntas y mas ivadiaan la mente de Paco, pensaba que nadie se habia percatado de su estado emocional en ese momento, pero Serio si lo percato*

Paco: ( por que pina me abra negado de que era ella, acaso fui yo el que se equiboco y no era ella, no imposible por que todo indica que es ella, su mascota murcielago y su tobillo indican que es ella...)

Serio: *lo ve* pss Paco * susurrandole*

Paco: *no lo escucha* (sobre todo esa mirada que me dio cuando la salve, es la misma mirada que Pina me dio cuando la cnoci)

Serio: paco * susurrandole*

Paco: *sigue sin escucharlo* (mmm tendre que vigilarla)

Serio: mmm ( ho ya se) * le lanza un papelito a Paco*

Paco: *le cae el papelito y reaacciona sacandolo de sus pensamientos* ehhh *abre el papel y lo lee*

 **/Estss bien te noto muy pensativo/**

Paco: * le escribe y se lo lanza*

Serio: *abre el papelito y lo lee*

 **/Si descuida estoy bien jeje/**

Serio: * le escibe y se lo laanza*

Paco: *lo abre y lo lee*

 **/dime la verdd Paco, estas a si por el beso que te dio murcielago/**

Paco: o/o *le escribe y le lanza el papelito*

Serio: * abre el papelito y lo lee*

 **/que te hace pensar eso/**

Serio: * le escribe y le lanza el paapelito*

Paco: *lo ve y lo lee*

 **/ por que nunca te había visto tan rojo como te pusiste, ademas jamas con ninguna chica te habías puesto tan nervioso, como lo estas es mas ya ni yo me pongo asi con azul/**

Paco: *le escribe y se lo lanza de nuevo*

Serio: *lee el papelito*

 **/ehhh no podemos hablar de otra cosa ademas aun te gusta azul/**

Serio: * le escribe y se lo lanzaaa*

Paco: *lo coge y lo lee)

 **/ claro que me sigue gustando, y perdón si insisto mucho, pero me preocupas, enrecio, ademas también con mi prima has actuado asi, es como si, ambas te provocan un sentimiento no es asi, es como si ambas fueran la misma persona/**

Paco: ehhhh *le escribe y le lanza el papelito*

Serio: *lo lee*

 **/no estoy seguro es la primera vez que me pasa esto/**

Serio: * le escribe y se lo lanza*

Paco: *lo coge y lo lee*

 **/ Ya veo, por que no intentas pasar mas tiempo con ambas, quisas si ases eso esta confucion te deje empaaz/**

Paco: * le escribe y le lanza el papel*

Serio: * lo lee*

 **/de acuerdo si tu lo dices/**

Serio: *le escribe y se lo lanza*

Paco; *lo lee*

 **/ confia en mi, saabes quisas puedas empezar llevandole la tarea a Pina/**


	4. Chapter 4

_**4: La revelación de los combo niños**_

 **En el ultimo capitulo Paco por poco descubre que Pina es una combo niño, pero debido a el pie lesionado, el nombre de su mascota y la mirada muercielago, Paco comenzó a sospechar de Pina**

Paco: *lo coge y lo lee*  
 **/ /Ya veo, por que no intentas pasar mas tiempo con ambas, quisas si ases eso esta confucion te deje empaz/**

Paco: * le escribe y le lanza el papel

Serio: * lo lee*  
 **/de acuerdo si tu lo dices/**

Serio: *le escribe y se lo lanza*

Paci; *lo lee*  
 **/ confia en mi, saabes quisas puedas empezar llevándole la tarea a Pina/**

Paco: le escrib y se lo lanza

Serio: * lo recoje y lee el papelito*  
 **/okey lo hare gracias amigo por calmarme un poco/**

Serio: * le escribe y se lo lanza*

Paco: *la coge y la lee*  
 **/ no hay de que amigo, cuando quieras, ademas para eso estan los amigos /**

Paco: jejeje

Maestra soledad: bueno niños la tarea para mañana es resolver estas ecuaciones que anote en el pizaron

Todos: siii

Señorita soledad: bien si ya las anotaron en su cuaderno ya pueden salir

Manuel: * guarda sus casas* bueno no vemos chicos tengo que llevarle la tarea a Pina

Serio: hoo creo que te ganara la idea Paco *le susurra*

Paco: yo le llevare la terea apina

Manuel: no lo creo sale corriendo

Paco: ehhh oye

Lorey: ohhh *los* ve hay no otra vez

Paco: *lo persigue*

Serio: hoo no lo permitiré ayudare a mi amigo a que llegue antes * agarra su mochila y sale corriendo tras ellos*

Shon: hoo de que me perdi

Lorey:digamos que manuel aun sigue en al mismas

Shon: hoo ya bueno hay ellos no me metere, por que la ultima vez que me meti en un lio como este termine muy mal

Lorey: uff pero crees que Manuel logre tu sabes con pina amor

Shon: bueno conociendo a mi hermano y si mi hermano también siente algo por Pina como lo siente Manuel, la que tendria que decidir es Pina

loey: si buno hay ellos jejeje

Shon: si bueno aun es temprano alguien quiere ir por un helado yo invito

Pilar: mm helado yo me aapunto

Lorey: y yo

Azul: ami me gustaria

Shon: bueno vamos

* En eso los 4 salen y se van la heladeria*

* Mientras*

Manuel: ya casi llego a la casa de Pina

Paco: grrrr *sele acerca mas*

Serio: * sin que lo vea Manuel pone unos letreros de desvió, para que valla a otro lado*

Manuel: * ve los letreros* hoo * gira ala izquierda, yendo en dirección opuesta de la casa de Pina*

Paco: *casi cerca de la casa de pina*

Serio: * lo alcanza* anda yo me ocupo de que Manuel se siga desviando

Paco: gracias amigo * se va donde la casa de pina*

*Paco llega a la casa pina sin problema y toca al puerta*

* Mientras en la casa de Pina*

Pina: mmm por que hise eso, por que lo bese

Darki: bueno supongo que fue para darle las gracias por salvarte o por que te gusta ?

Pina:: callate Darki * escucha el timbre* hoo quien es * dice desde su cuarto*

Paco: ohh olvide que sus padres trbajan mmm pina soy yo paco

Pina: hoo voy Paco espera un segundo, Darki escóndete y no salgas no quiero que sospeche mas de la cuenta

Darki: si * se esconde*

Pina: * se levanta y va brincando en un pie hasta la puerta y la abre* hola Paco

Paco: hola peprdon por molestarte te traje la taea

Pina: descuida, la verdad necesito compañía me siento sola jij, hoo pense que Lorey me traería la tarea

Paco: si per ella tenia otros asuntos con helado -w-U

Pina: jeje no me sorprende de ella woo * se tambalea un ´poco ya que solo esta parada en un pie*

Paco: ohhh *la coge antes de que se caiga* (N/a siempre preocupandose por ella jeje)

Pina: uff gracias Paco

Paco: ten cuidado pina ven te ayudo hasta tu cuarto (N/a que tierno)

Pina: si gracias

paco: -*carga con cuidado apina y la lleva asu cuarto*

Pina: ( es tan amable y lindo, pero que digo)

Paco:bien bueno *saca sus cuadernos aqui esata la tarea*

Pina: gracias * ve que la tarea son ecuaciones* hoo

Paco: ocurre algo

Pina: emm digamos que las matematicas y yo no nos llevamos bien

paco: oh ya veo entonces yo te puedo explicar}

Pina: hoo eso seria genial, claro si no es molestia

Paco: claro que no ^^

Pina: ok : *le sonrie*

Pco: *se sonrroja un poco* bien empecemos

* En eso Paco comienza a explicarle, y ella le va entendiendo y mientras le explica ella va contestando las ecuaciones*

Pina: asi de facil se saca la ecuacion de X * contestando las ecuaciones*

Paco: si es asi de facil, eso es pina lo hiciste bien

Pina: jeje gracias Paco * lo abrza* eres gran maestr

Paco: emmm de nada *se sonrroja un poco*

Pina: * lo deja de abrazar sonrojada* lo ciento

paco; jejej descida

Pina: jeje

* En eso un travieso murcielago que ninguno de los 2 nota, hace que a Pina se le caiga su mascara de su bolsillo, Pina no se da cuenta*

Paco: jejeje ohh *nota la mascar* ehhhh y esa mascara

Pina: hee * la ve* hoo kiiii hoo este emm como te dije soy fan de los combo niños y hee compre una mascara como la de murciélago jiji * bastante nerviosa*

Paco: se parecemucho a la que usa la combo niña murcielago

Pina: si verdad, fue dificil conseguirla ( Darki date por muerta)

Paco: ya veo * mira con atencion la mascara*

Pina: ( que ago que ago ni modo de arrebatarla)

Darki: * sin que la vean saca la mascara de Paco de su bolsillo y se esconde*

Pina: ( estoy perdida) * ve l mascara de Toro* hoo hee y esa mascara

Paco: ehhhh ve su mascara ehhhh

Pina: se parece mucho a la que usa el combo niño Toro, es mas podria asegurar que es la misma

Paco: ehhh es de coleccion es parecida ala original igual soy fn de ellos ejejej ^^U

Pina: ya veo * mira con cuidado la mascara*

paco: emmm bueno cre que ya isimos toda al tarea *coge su mochila y guarda la mascara mira el relog* ehhhh hay no llegare tarde

Pina: llegaras tarde a donde si las clases ya terminaron

Paco; esque despues de clase estoy en entrenamiento de novanok con los demas

Pina: hoo ya veo sabes quizás cuando me mejore de mi pie pueda entrenar con ustedes claro si no les importa  
* le sonrie*

Paco: eh si claro bueno ya tienes toda la tareas bueno adios pina espero te mejores jej *sale delcuarto*

Pina: * ve que se va* uff eso estuvo serca por poco y me descubre voltea para agarrar su mascara pero no esta hay no Paco se llevo mi mascara, Paco espera * lo sigue como puede*

*En eso paco sale corriendo por que ya iva tarde a su entrenamiento y Pina lo sigue para que le regrese su mascara*

Pina: rayos es dificil correr en un pie, espera claro usare mi capoeira y sera mas facil * usa su capoeira y sigue a Paco*

Paco: hy diablos el amestre se enfadara si no llego a tiempo y mas el maestre cabeza

* En eso Paco entra al recinto donde entrenan pero no se percata de que Pina lo sigue*

Pina: *entrando también al recinto*

Paco: hola perdon por la tradanza

Azul: pensamos que no llegarias

Serio: si donde estabas

Pina: * escondida* mmm ( esto se parese al recinto donde entrenamos) * ve a Serio ( que hace el a qui)

Paco: pues entragaba las tareas a pina

Serio: ya veo

Maestre grinto: lo bueno es que ya llegaste pero al parecer te has distraído y no notaste que alguien te seguía Cabeza tralla * ya se había percatado de la presencia de Pina*

Paco: ehhh alguien me siguio?

Maestre Grinto: tráela

Cabeza: si grinto * empujando a Pina de su escondite*

Pina: auch

Paco: ehhhhh

Azul pina?

Serio: prima ?

pina: ups

Mestre Grinto: * la ataca con una patada*

Pina: * usa su capoeira y lo esquiva*

Maestre Grinto: * la sigue atacando*

Pina: * sigue usando su capoeira para esquivar*

Serio: hee creo que estoy viendo mal acaso Pina esta asiendo capoeira

Paco; no no estas viendo mal

Azul es beuna

Maestre Grinto: * la taca*

Pina: brinca esquivándolo, cae de manos luego se impulsa y ataca a Grinto con los pies cae de manos*

Maestre Grinto: * se frena* estaba en lo correcto entonces

Pina: hee

Serio: hee como?

Pilar: no entiendo

Paco: (que ase aqui, como rayos me siguio sin que me diera cuenta)

Maestre Grinto: estaba en lo correcto

Cabeza: a si párese Grinto

Pina: * confundida*

Maestre Grinto: tu eres una de los nuevos combo niños no es asi para ser especifico eres Murciélago

Pina: kiii * se queda atonita*

Pilar y Serio: que?

Azul y paco: queee ?

Pina: yo amm este...

Maestre Grinto: * la mira*

Pina: uff creo que es dificil engañar a un maestre jeje

Cabeza: si sobre todo si es el Maestre Grinto

Serio: entonces es verdad prima eres una combo niño

Pina: así es soy la combo niña murciélago

Azul: valla quien lo hubiera imaginado

Paco; tenia mis sospechas

Seio: yo ni me lo imaginaba

Pilar: menos yo

Pina: bueno creo que de todos solo Paco fue el que sospecho jeje

Paco: jijiji bueno tu fuistes un poco obvia, sobre todo con tu pie y con tu mascota

Azul; quien lo diria

Serio: mm esperen si mi prima esta a qui eso quiere decir que...

Pina: si se que ustedes son los combo niños, bueno devido a que soy una combo niña, conosco el lugar este es el resinto donde entrenan su capoeira, digo como combo niño que soy yo y mis compañeros tambien tenemos un recinto jeje

Pilar: wow

Serio: y sabes que animal es cada uno

Pina: no pero me doy una idea por los colores, Azul es el Aguila, Serio es el Tigrillo, Pilar la Iguan y Paco es el Toro, tal y como mis sospechas me lo decían * mirando a Paco*

Paco: ehhh jeje, pero por que me seguiste?

Pina: facil * da una vuelta llegando a Paco y tomando su mascara* por que por las prisas de no llegar a tu entrenamiento de Novanok * lo dise asiendo comillas con sus dedos* te llevaste mi mascara

Paco: ohhh lo siento no me percate

Pina: jeje descuida

Maestre Diana: veo que ya consiste a una de mis combo niños Grinto * llegando una mujer mas o menos de la edad de grinto, cabello blanco y piel clara, de ojos color azul zafiro, que vestia un traje similar al de sus chicas estudantes pero este era de un rosa claro con toques rosas fuertes*

Pina: * voltea* Maestre Diana

Serio: es tu maestre Prima

Pina: si

Maestre Grinto: hooo Diana

Maestre Diana: cuanto tiempo

Maestre Grinto: diria que mucho

Kat: miauu ya desis yo que algo pasaba

Pilar y Azul: kiiiia una gata de madera parlante

Pina: jiji descuiden chicas solo es mi otra maestre Kat

Cabeza: Kat valla veo que te paso lo mismo que ami

Serio y Paco: * asombrados* es como si fueran verciones de los maestres pero en mujer

Kat: bueno si pero soy gato de madera pero veo que la cabeza deja mucho que desear jijji

Azul: ohhh

Cabeza: jaja

Pina y Serio: alto alto como es que se conocen

Maestre Grinto, bueno la maestre Diana fue mi compañera cuando era un combo niño

Maestre Diana: asi es

Kat: y nostros eramos sus maestres claro miauu yo era mejor

Cabeza: claro que no yo era mejor

Maestre Grinto y Maestre Diana: maestres no comiencen a pelear no enfrente de los niños

Kat: ejem en fin como sea los entrenabamos muy Bien

Maestres: de eso no tenemos duda

Maestre Diana: Grinto ya que una de mis combo niños descubrió a los tuyos no crees que es momento de que se conozcan, bueno de que sepan quienes son, no crees yo si

Maestre Grinto: si creo que es hora

Maestre Diana: Kat puedes ir por los niños

Kat: claro si es que la ciervo no empiece a saltar por hay *se va a taerlos*

Paco: los dos eran combo niños pero trabajaban juntos

Maestre Diana: asi es Paco

Pina: Mestre por que nos dijo que no sabia que había mas combo niños, si se nota que si lo sabe

Pilar: si el Maestre Grinto nos dijo lo mismo

Maestre Grinto: por que como maestres se nos tiene prohibido decirles, ustedes tienen que averiguarlo, así como Paco sospecho que Pina era murciélago y como Pina sospecho que Paco era toro

Todos los niños: hoo

Kat: hola volvi aqui estan

Lorey: wooo *da una voltereta* jijiji que divertifo * con su mascara puesta*

Maanuel: wow esto es grande * con su mascara puesta*

Shon: increible * con su mascara puesta

Pilar: un momento esa voz * voltea* Lorey eres una combo niño

Lorey: ohhhh *se quita la mascara* pili?

Pilar: wow esto es wow

Lorey: digo lo mismo

Azul: Manuel tu tambien

Manuel: * quitándose la mascara* Azul cielos tu también eres una combo niño

Pilar: bueno si Pina es la murciélago tu debes ser la ciervo no

Lorey: jiji bastante obio no jijij

Paco: tu tambien lo eres hermano

Shon: jeje si y veo que tu tambien

Manuel: y que animal eres

Azul: aguila y veo que res el lobo

Lorey: y que anumal eres pili

Manuel: wow como supiste que era el lobo

Pilar: la iguana

Azul: mmm digamos que tu mascara lo dice

Lorey: genial pili *la abraza* ahora estaremos juntas

Paco; que animal eres?

Manuel: hoo cierto jeje bueno podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos

Shon: mm bueno tu cual cres que sea * le muestra su mascara la cual es negra con gris obscuro y tiene unas plumas a los lados

Paco: cuervo

Shon: así es y supongo que tu eres el fuerte no eres el toro

Paco; jijiji si

Kat: bueno niños ya se conicieron ya saben como son cada uno etc etc

Cabeza: cierto a si que...

Serio y Shon: si si no no lo tienen que decir a entrenar

Kat: bien entonces a darle *chasquea una de sus garras y aparecen los intrumentos* imprecionenme

* En eso todos se ponen a entrenar acepción de Pina que no puede por su tobillo*

Pina: ( un momento si Paco si es el Toro, entonses cuando bese a Toro en realidad bese a Paco) * se pone roja*


	5. Chapter 5

_**5: La fiesta**_

*Despues de un largo entrenamiento de capoeira los chicos salen*

Paco: alfin pense que nunca terminaria el entrenamiento de hoy

Pilar: cierta mentes se me hizo eterno

Lorey: muy eterno diria yo

Serio: vean el lado positivo mañana no habra clases por lo tanto no tendremos capoeira

Azul: siiii

lorey: si un rato de diverion

Pilar: y comer helado de pistallo

Lorey. frambuesa mejor ejejej

Serio: * susurrándole a Paco* sin duda son familia

Paco: dimelo ami

Serio: * susurrándole* oye Paco ahora que lo analizo realmente quien te dio ese beso en la mejilla fue Pina solo que en su forma de animal

Paco: mmm *se pone rojo*

Serio: * lo ve rojo y se rie *

paco: no te rias tu tambien te pones asi por azul *susurrandole*

Serio: bueno si pero por lo menos a mi no me beso sin saber quien era en cambio Pina si te beso sin saber quien eras jiji

paco: podemos hablar de otra cosa

Serio: ok sabes me soprende que Pina te aiga seguido sin que te dieras cuenta, que paso, sigo por lo general siempre te percatas cuando te siguen

Paco: pues cuando le lleve las tareas a ell ella vio mi mascara pues como sospechaba de mi tube que decirle que era de coleccion y pues digumos que su mascota le saco sus mascara de murcielago eso me iso durar y pues no me percate que me seguia por que pensaba en como solucionar lo que pina no supiera que era un combo niño

Serio: ya veo

Pina: espera Paco tu vistes a Darki sacar mi mascara

Paco: peus como revoloteava por dtodos lados vie que choco con algo

Pina: muy bien esa pequeña esta frito, la castigare sin su fruta favorita la sandia

Darki: * la escucha* waaaaa no todo menos mi sandia

Paco: ohh

Serio: acaso acaba de hablar ese murcielago

Paco. si si hablo o.o

Manuel: y eso por que se les hace estraño

Shon: si calquier mascota de un combo niño puede hablar

¿?: * apareciendo un cachorro lobo morado * a si es

Paco: ohh un lobesno?+

Manuel: si este pequeñin es mi mascota * lo acaricia*

Lobi: * saca la lengua como un perrito por las cariias*

Lorey. jeejejej

Serio: ok entonces si sus mascotas hablan eso quiere decir que nuestras mascotas místicas también hablan

Paco: ohhh

Azul eso tendriamos que verlo

Serio: es cierto

¿?: * apareciendo un cachorro de tigre* pues claro que hablamos

Serio: hooo Tigri

Bull: si jejej *aparece un ternerito con cuernitos pequeños*

Paco: Bull que sosrpresa

Bull: muuu jejeje

Darki: hoo Bull cuanto tiempo * sale volando hacia el abraazandolo, ya que era su mejor amigo

Bull: digo lo mismo de ti a pasado muuuucho tiempo

Darki: jiji si mucho tuempo 6 años para ser exactos

Paco: valla que sorpresa

Serio: ciertamente

Tigri: pues acostumbrense sobre todo con Darki y Bull

Pina: por que?

Tigri: por que una vez que empiezan a hablar es dificil acerlos callar

Lobi: tu y tus rimas tigri

Prin: ja lo dice el gatito rayado jeje *dice una cierva pero esta tenia unos cuernos pequeños aunque es una hermabra ella nacio con cuernos especiales*

Lorey: Prin

Lobi: a quien le dices a mi o a Tigri

Black: supongo que a Tigri ya que el es un gato * dice un cuervo pequeño negro *

Shon: Black

Prin: a lod dos jajaja es una broma

Lobi: grr no me gust que agas ese tipo de bromas y menos cuando me dices que soy un gato, ademas soy de la raza canina no felina

Prini: pues nolo parece jejeje *se mueve un poc mostrando una iguana encima de su lomo*

Lobi: como que no lo paresco

Prini: desde mi punto de vista no lo pareces

Lorey. prini que esl oque esta en tu lomo... ohh pili esa no es tu mascota

Pilar: * la ve* hooo Miina

Mina: jiji hola

Prini: me la encontre en el camino mietras venia asiaca *iente que blck aterriza en uno de sus cuernos*

Black: jeje hola prini

Prini: uff comodo solo falta que apresca cierta avecita

Black, Mina, Tigri y Lobi: cierto

¿?: alguien me menciono *se posa una aguila peuqeña en el otro cuenno de prini*

Bull: hablando de la princesa del cielo

Darki: jeje si, espera si ella es la princesa del cielo entonses yo quien soy

Lobi: facil eres la princesa de la noche jiji

Bull: la verdad lo dije literalmente

Azul: cleo

Cleo: holis jejeje

Azul: valla sorpresa

Darki: hoo jeje perdon Bull

Cleo: bueno me gusta que me digan asi

Paco: okey creo que todas nuestras mascotas hablan la mayoria que apenas lo sabemos

Serio: si Tigri por que nunca me dijistes que podias hablar

Tigri: facil tu tenias que haberiguarlo

Serio: hoo

Prini: jajajja

cleo. digo lo mismo

Bull: igual yo jeje

Mina: igual jeje

Pilar bueno eso explica mucho y ustedes como descubrieron que hablaban

Pina: bueno una vez escuche a Darki hablandose a ella misma mientras se veia al espejo diciendo lo linda que estaba

Darki: hee * se pone roja*

Bull: enserio?

Lorey: yo la descubri cuando me pedia comida aveces olvido alimentarla jajaja ^^U

Prini: si eso fue loco jejeje

Darki: solo fue una vez Bull

Manuel: yo lo descubrí por que una vez grito en vez de aullar

Prini: grito?

Manuel: si

Lobi: no me culpes me habia pegado en mi pata

Shon: yo lo descubri por que una vez en vez de asarle como cuervo le hizo como gallo

Prini: prrffff como un jajajaja

Cleo: gallo jajajaja

Darki: ho por dios eso es mas penoso que verse al espejo y hablar con sigo mismo, o mas penoso que correr y tropezarse con sus patas * lo dice por que a Bull le paso eso una vez*

Bull: *asiente*... oye

Darki: que deves admitir que eso fue divertido que te tropezaras con tus patas

Black: no me culpen estaba un poco enfermo

Bull: que graciosa

prini: se nota jajaja

Paco. bueno ya es mejor volver a casa con todos ya es tarde

Serio: si

Pina: Serio recuerda que te vas a quedar hoy a dormir en mi casa por que tus padres salieron de viaja como tus hermanos

Serio: hoo es cierto

Mama de Pina: * entrando* ya llege

Pina: hola mama

Serio: hola tia Liz

Liz: hola Serio * ve a los demas ya que todos estaban en casa de Pina* hooo veo que tienen visita

Serio y Pina: jeje si

Lorey: holis

Manuel: de echo ya estábamos por irnos señora Liz

Shon: si ya es tarde y nuestros padres deven preguntarse donde estamos

Pilar: es cierto

Paco: si solo acompañavamos anuestros amigos

azul si jejej

Liz: bueno entonces con cuidado

Manuel: jeje si nos vemos mañana en la escuela * sale con Lobi cargandolo como un peluche*

Pina: emm pero mañana no hay clases

Pilar: si adios chicos * sale con mina cargandola como peluche*

Lore: adios *sale igual cargando a Prini como un peluche*

Azul: adios *cargando a celo omo un popeluche*

Shon: adios, vamonos hermano * cargando a Black como peluche*

Paco. si adios serio adios pina *cargando a Bull como un peluche*

Pina: adiós * le mete un papelito en la bolsa del pantalon de Paco antes de que se valla*

Paco: *se va con shon a la casa que estaba cerca*

*Mientras en la casa de alado la de Paco y Shon, un cierto padre se preguntaba donde estaaban sus hijo*

Eitham: mmm donde estaran esos niños

*En eso los dos entran a casa*

Shon: ya llegamos papa

Eithan: hoo que bueno ya me tenian algo preocupados niños

Paco: lo sentimos papa acompañabamos auna amiga

Eithan: descuiden vallan a su cuarto la cena pronto estara

Shon: si paapa

Paco. si papa+

*Los dos van al cuarto*

* Ya en el cuarto*

Shon: cielos que día * dejando a Black en el piso

Paco: dimelo a mi uffff *dejando a bull al suelo*

Shon: jeje * nota que un papelito sale de la bolsa del pantalón de Paco* hoo hermano que es ese papelito  
* señala*

Paco: eh *ve el apel* que raro no recyerdo teber esto *lo coge y lo lee*  
 **/hola emm bueno solo quería decirte Paco que me alegro que tu seas el toro y el que me salvo en 2 ocaciones en la ultima batalla, emm este, muchas gracias, PD: lamento lo de el beso en la mejilla no se que me ocurrió espero no te aigas molestado... Ate: Pina /**

Paco: ohhhh o/o

Shon: * lo ve* hermano estas bien te pusistes mas rojo que Bull

Paco: si si jijiji ^^U

Shon: mmm bueno si tu lo dices ya vuelvo * sale del cuarto*

Black: mmm seguro estas bien

Paco: si

Bull; dejame ver -le quita el papelito y lo ve- ohhhhh ya veo

Paco: Bull regresamelo

Black: que ocurre Bull que averiguaste

Bull: leelo y lo entenderas

Black: * lo lee* hooo con que es eso

Paco: devuelvan eso *los trata de coger*

Black: bull piensa rapido * le lanza el papel*

Bull: *lo coge* jejeje

Paco: oigan devuielvanmelo

Blak: por que quieres que te lo devolvamos, aademas seria divertido que Shon se entere jiji

Paco. no por favor

Bulll: * se lo lansa black* llevaselo

Black: * lo coje* jeje si * sale volando *

Paco: no va tras el

Black: * volando* Shon

Paco: ven aqui *lo sigue*

Shon: mmm * apareciendo* que ocurre

Black: Paco dice que leas esto * dandole el papelito*

Paco. noooo

Shon: no quieres que lo lea mmm acaso dice algo malo hermano

Paco: no no esque me ave4rguenza

Shon: te avergüenza? por que ?

paco: emm pues

Bull: solo leela y veras jejej

Paco: Bulll calla

Shon: hoo jeje ya se que ocurre si mal no me equivoco esto te lo dio pina y lo que te avergüenza es que te dijo sobre el beso en la mejilla que te dio ase unos días, cuando aun no sabias que ella era murciélago, no es asi hermano

Black: ( y ni siquiera leyó el papel)

Paco. como supiste todo eso *dice mirandolo*

Bull: woo

Shon; Pina me lo contó esta mañana por chat me dijo que quería contarle a alguien y que fui su unica opcion por que era el unico disponible jeje

paco: ohh valla

Shoen: jeje pero dime por que te avergüenza eso

paco: hay esque es la primera vez que me gusta una chica

Shon: aaa... espera que? te gusta Pina ?

Paco. emm buenio *dice haciendo poco con los dedos*

Shon: te gusta un poco

Paco: si

Shon: hoo cielos hooo cielos mi hermano esta enamorado

Paco: no lo digas tan fuerte /

Shon: lo siento, es que eso es genial

Susie: *la ermana mayor de ellos, una chica de unos 18 años de pelo rojo claro y ojos lila de tes morena, saliendo de su cuarto* quien esta enamorado

Paco: ehhhh nadie Susie

Susuie: * la cual tiene 18 años* mmm no mientas Paco yo escuche claramente que Shon dijo que estabas enamorado

Shon: ups

Paco: nonono

Sisie: * viéndolo con cara no me mientas* ok entonces si no estas enamorado no importara si le digo a papa verdad

Paco: que nono

Sisie: entonces quien es la afortunada hermanito

Paco. mmm pina *dice susurrando*

Susie: Pina, la vecina nueva la hermana menor de Matt el que es mi novio

Paco. ehhh espera eres novio del hermano de pina? ademas no sabia que ella tenia un hermano mayor

Susie: si y si tiene un ermano mayor

Paco: valla

Susie: jeje asi que te gusta ellla quien lo diria

Paco: o/o

Sisie: oye tranquilo tu secreto esta a salvo

Shon: si iguual conmigo

Paco: mas les vale

Shon: solo un un consejo ten cuidado con Manuel el aun sigue enamorado de Pina y aun tiene la esperanza de que Pina le de una segunda oportunidad

Paco: segunda oportunidad?

Shon: si veras hace algunos meses antes de que yo y los chicos fueramos transferidos de escuela, Pina y Manuel eran novios y bueno un día Pina vio coqueteandole a otra chica, era una chica nueva, Manuel asegura que la chica lo hipnotizo con algo para que le coqueteara a ella, y efectivamente así fue ya que esa niña era en realidad una divina, pero aun asi a Pina le dolio bastante , y termino con el le dijo que nesesitaba tiempo, por eso Manuel cree que le puede dar una segunda oportunidad

paco: ya veo

Shon: si por eso te digo que tengas cuidado con el, aun que siéndote sincero y yo preferiría que Pina le diera esa oportunidad a alguien mas

Susie: pues en eso estoy yo de acuerdo con Shon

paco: pero no quiero precionarla y menos no quieero que Manuel me mate

Shon: oye tranquilo, no tienes por que precionarla

Susie: es cierto en primera conocerla mejor por que conociendola mejor sabras mas que le gusta y eso

Shon: Manuel en eso tiene ventaja, pues la conoce bien,

Sisie: te sujiero que pases mas tiempo con ella para que la conoscas mejor, sin olvidarte de tus demas amigos

Paco:. okey tratare

Bull: mm creo que nesecitara mucha ayuda *dice ne el cuarto*

Black: si y se quien puede ayudarnos Darki

Bull: si ella nos ayudara

Black: jeje claro que si

* De regreso con Paco y sus hermanos*

Shon: ademas conociendola mejor sabras si realmente te gusta o solo es un amor pasajero

Paco. nolose?

Shon: por eso pasando tiempo con ella y conociéndola te darás cuenta si realmente te gustaa

Eithan: chicos a cenar

Paco: ya vamos papa okey lo intentare

* En eso los 3 bajan a cenar, despues de la cena los chicos se van a su cuarto*

Shon: * con su pijama puesta ya, la cual es de un color gris y en medio tiene una cilueta de un cuervo* bueno a dormir

Paco: *con la pijama puesta, la cual es roja con un toro en medio* si uuaaa

* En eso ambos estan por acostarse cuando el brazalete de Shon suena, eso solo significa divino suelto*

Shon: * lo escucha* hooo uff creo que esta sera una noche larga

paco: dimelo ami

Shon: * se pone su mascara* andando hermano * sale por la ventana del cuarto

Paco: uff *se pone su mascara y sale sigueindo a shon*

* Mientras en la plaza donde estaba el Divino*

Mnuel: *esquivando un golpe del divino* raayos donde estan los chicos

Shon: * llegando con Paco* ya estamos a qui de quien se trata esta vez

Manuel: * con un aparato como el divino Berry* su nombre es Sobnoliento le quieta el sueño a las personas y se vuelve mas fuerte es de nivel 3

Paco: otro de nivel tres vlla- esquivando un ataque

Shon: alégrate hermano nunca te a tocado pelear con uno de nivel 6 * esquivando*

Manuel: cierto * esquivando*

Paco: okey *lo esquiva*

Lorey: chicos *llega junto con pilar azul serio y pina que era llevada por darki* **(N/T: TODOS TIENEN SUS PIJMAS PUESTAS XD)**

Serio: bien ya estamos todos

Pina: regresemoslo pronto al mundo divino quiero seguir durmiendo

Lorey. si vamos

Pina: * ve el totem* Serio es tu totem lo tiene en la espalda

Serio: entendido * corre asia el divino pero este lo avienta*

Divino Sonoliento: toma esto * lanzandolo*

Serio: waaa

azul: ohhh- lo tengo *logra atrapar a serio*

Lorey. esnta bien

Serio: si estoy bien gracias Azul

Azul: denada

Pina: chicos hay que distraerlo para que Serio toque su totem

Lorey: oh jjee Pili estas pensando lo mismo que yo ¬w¬

Pilar: si

Lorey. escondite jeejej

Manuel: no es momento de esconderse

*En eso pilar y lorey se van alos edificios*

Lorey: oye divino por aqui

Divino: sonoliento * la ve y va por ella*

Lorey. a que no puedes atraparme *se perpara*

Divino Sonoliento: * esta por atraparla*

Lorey. jejeje

Divino Sonoliento: * se lanza contra ella*

Lorey: jejej

*Pero cuando el divino posa su mana dodne esta ella desapare*

Divino: que ?

Pilar: ahora Serio * lo lanza con ayuda de Paco*

Serio: * sale volando y toca su TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA*

Todos: COMBO NIÑOS VAMONOS

Serio: Tigrilo

Pina: Murciélago

Lorey: ciervo

Azul: aguila

Manuel: Lobo

Shon: cuervo

Pilar: Iguana

Paco: toro

Pilar: muy bien chicos a la carg

Pina: si * volando asisa el divino*

azul: vamos *se va volando*

Pina: que tal si despiertas aaaaaaaaaa * usa su grito sonico*

Divino: agggg y que tal si tu te duerme * la ataca con un polbillo*

Pina: * le cae el polbillo* auuu tengo sueño * se duerme pero comienza a caer*

Serio: hooo Pina caerá ugg * es lanzado por el divino*

paco. pina *se va corriendo y la coge antes de que toque el suelo* te tengo **( N/A COMO LO E DICHO SEMPRE SLVANDOL JEJE)**

Shon: ( y hay va Romeo por su Julieta jiji) **( N/A, SHON TIENE RAZON)** aggg * cae ya que el divino lo ataco*

Pina: zzzzz * dormida*

Paco: ohh esto no es bueno

mmm uff *laaaa- canta una melodia*

Divino: * la lanza antes de que su melodía llegue a el*

Serio: grr * aataca con sus garras*

Mauel: * lo ayuda*

Lorey. kiaaa

Pilar: prima * se enrolla en los pies de el divino tirandolo*

Divino: waaaaa * cayendo*

Pina: * dormida pero comienza a tener una espadille* mmmm

Divino: jejeje * absorbiendo el miedo de la pesadilla de Pina y haciéndose mas grande*

Paco: pina

Divino: jeje mientras esa niña siga dormida y teniendo la pesadilla seré invencible * los ataca*

Shon y Manuel: * esquivan*

Azul: hay que despertar a pina* esquivando*

Manuel: si *esquivando*

Divino: jaja inténtenlo pero no sabrán como despertarla

Paco: aa aa que hago

Divino: asta eso es fácil despertarla * atacando*

Manuel: * esquivando* dinos como

Divino: esta bien con un beso en la mejilla la pueden despertar

Manuel: así de facil

Divino: pero el que la debe besar tiene que ser el chico que a ella le guste y nunca sabrán quien le gusta jajaj * atacando*

Pilar: esquivando* ho no que aremos

Serio: * esquivando* no lo se

Manuel: * esquivando* no se preocupen es obvio que yo soy a quien le gusta a Pina * se acerca* permiso Paco * besa a Pina en la mejilla*

Pina: * sigue dormida teniendo la pesadilla*

Maanuel: hee? pense que...

paco: no funciono?

Manuel: pero devio funcionar se que Pina me ama

Shon: estas seguro? recuerda que ella aun sigue dolida contigo por la culpa de la divino

Munuel: pero tu lo dijiste fue culpa de la divino

Shon: si pero tu no te molestaste en luchar para que su hipnotizsion no tuviera efecto en tiiiii * es aventdo por el divino*

Pco: hermano

Manuel: hoo * agacha la cabeza*

Serio: waaaaa * es estrellado en un edificio

paco: ohh serio

Lorey: paco dale el beso *esquivandole el ataque del divino*

Paco: que?

Shon: *se retiene volndo antes de estrellarse* que le des el beso estoy 100% seguro que si yo lo ago tampoco funcionara, y dudo que a Pina le guste una de las chicas

Manuel: * esquivando* odio admitirlo pero Shon tiene razon ademas sin ella no podremos hacer la super explocion para regresar a su mundo al divino waaaa * le da un ataque*

*Pero Paco no estaba muy cnvencido*

Paco: aa este yooo... **(N/A: SOLO HAZLO Y YA, ADEMAS COMO SI NO QUISIERAS HACERLO)**

Lorey: solo haslo ahora *le grit kiaaa *salta esquivando el ataque del divino*

Pilar: solo hazlo

Serio: solo haslo o te juro que ago que lo agas por la fuerza *esquivando*

Azul: Paco ahora haslo por dios * esquivando*

Paco: hay ok hump pero nose si me arepentire *se sonrroja y de hay le da un beso en la mejilla Pinaa*

* En eso el divino se comienzaa a devilitaar*

Divino: que mi poder noooo

Pina: mmm * despertando* mmm que paso

Shon: ( jeje lo sabia)

Paco: ohhh pina

Pina: * lo ve* Paco que paso

Paco digamos que el divino te durmio y emmm te hizo provocar una pesadilla (no le dire nada mas)

Pina: hoo * mira al divino* grr ahora si me las pagara * sale volando asía el divino*

Divino: * la ve* que tal si vuelves a dormir * lanzandole el polbillo de nuevo*

Pina: esta vez no * agita sus alas regresando le el polvillo a el*

Divino: * le da* auu de repente tengo sueño zzzzz

Pina: ahora Paco Lorey derrivenlo

Paco y Lorey: si *se acercan y lo derriban*

Divino: * cae* dormido* zzzz

Serio: es mejor regresarlo al mundo divino antes de que despierte

Pilar: si

Lorey: vamos

Todos: Super explocion * regresan al divino a su mundo*

Shon: lo logramos

Lorey. fiuuu casi que ni lo detenemos

Paco: si uffff

Manuel: si

Pina: oigan lo siento chicos si no fuera tan devil a muchas cosas no me hubiera quedado dormida y no se hubiera echo fuerte* baja la cabeza*

Lorey. no te pereocupes acualquiera le hubiera psado

paco: si jejej

Serio: es cierto a mi me pudo haver pasado o a Paco o a culquiera

Azul: si no te preocupes pina ademas lo importante esque logramos derrotar al divino juntos y sobre todo tus debilidades son tus puntos fuertes

Lorey: yo no lo habria explicado mejor jejejej

Pina: gracias chicos

Manuel: bueno maañana le daremos el portal a los maestres aaauu * bosteza* por ahora yo me voy a dormir nos vemos * se va*

Pilar: si yo tambien me voy descansen * se va*

Lorey. igual yo Lorey busca camita *se va*

Azul. igual yo nos vemos

*En eso todos se van dejando a Pina y Paco solos, si hasta serio y Shon se fueron*

Pina: * nota que se quedo sola con Paco* o/o

Paco: bueno es mejor irme tambien nos vemos Pina

Pina: *lo toma del brazo* espera Paco puedo saber como es que desperte del poder del divino

paco: ohh bueno emmm pues emmm como decirlo *se pone un poco rojo pues la verdad la unica manera era darte un beso en la mejilla, Manuel lo intento pero al parecer no funciono y emmm luego te bese yo y creo que si funciono ... jejejeje *rie algo nervioso*

Pina: * se pone roja* hoo ya veo jeje * nerviosa* emm gracias * le besa la mejilla*

Paco: hpoo * rojo* jeje denada emm bueno es mjeor que me valla *esta por ise y se coha con una pared* auuu jejej que distraido adios pina se va *a su casa*

Pina: adios Paco * lo ve irse y luego se toca las mejillas*

Drki: huuu a qui huele a amor

Pina: cállate Darki y vamonos * se van*

* Al pasar el fin de semana era lunes por la mañana y los chicos se encontraban en el salón esperando a la maestra*

Pilaar: odio los lunes

Serio: ya somos dos

Manuel: tres

Lotey: cuatro

paco: vamos chicos tranquilos

Pina: * llegando mucho mejor de su pie, ya podía moberlo y caminar* vamos chicos no sen agua fiestas

Serio, Manuel y Shon: hee * voltean* Pina

Lorey: pina ya estasd mejor del tobillo

Pina: jeje si ya puedo moverlo miren * da unos pasos de baile* lo ven

Azul: eso es genial

Paco: me alegro que estes bien pina

Pina: jeje gracias, ya sere de mas ayuda en las peleas * susrra*

Paco: jeje si

Manuel: oye hasta con el pie lastimado eres de ayuda, recuerdas esa vez que esa divino tenia 2 totems uno era tullo y otro de Paco sin importar tu tobillo fuiste a ayudarnos * susurra*

Lorey: es cierto *susurra*

Pilar: si

Azul. tiene razon *susurra*

Shon: eso es muy cierto, ademas tu siempre te has preocupado primero por los ademas que por ti misma, sin importar si tu estas peor

es verda ^^

Manuel: es cierto

azul: lo vez

Pina: * se ruboriza un poco* gracia chicos tienen razon

Paco: claro que la tenemos

Señorita soledad: * entrando* buenos días niños

Todos: buenos días señorita soledad

Señorita Soledad: bueno antes de empezar las clases les daré un aviso

Pina: acaso otro compañero nuevo

Señorita soledad: no

Miguel: mmm un concurso

Señorita Soledad: no

Lorey: sera una fiesta super loca y divertida donde no dormiremos nunca

Señorita Soledad: hee algo así, como sabrán hallowen esta serca a si que se organisara una fiesta de disfraces

Todos los alumbnos: siiiiiiii

Pilar: esto sera genial

Serio: y divertido

Lorey: si comere dulces hasta explotar

Serio: pero si explotas por comer tntos dulces ya no nos serviras contra los divinos * lo dise sarcasticamente*

Pina: serio solo es un decir, realmente lo que se refiere es que comera dulces hasta ya no poder

Serio: lo se que no escucharon mi tono sarcastico

Paco, Pina, Azul,Manuel,Pilar y Lorey: hooo

Señorita Soledad: así que niños comiencen ver a que chica invitaran

*En eso la mayoria de chicos voltea a ver a Pina*

Chico: * voltean a ver a Pina*

Paco: ohhhh

Lorey: wauuu parecen lobos de manada sin ofender Manuel

Munuel: descuida Lorey no me ofendes ademas tienes razón, aparte párese que esos lobos ponen celoso a un toro jeje

Lorey: *voltea ver a Paco* esta que hecha humo jijij

Paco: grrrrr

Señorita Soledad: el baile sera este viernes, así que el día de hoy podrán ocupar su tiempo pensando en que chica invitar o pensando de que se disfrazaran y hacer sus disfrases si lo desean *se sienta en su escritorio*

Telmo: * se acerca a Pina con un rosa* hermosa Pina quieres ir al baile conmigo

Shon: * voltea a ver a su hermno*

Paco: grrrrr

Shon: cielos y eso que no es su nvia y se pone como toro enfurecido * susrrandole a los chicos*

Serio: cierto

Azul: si se pone asi sin que sea su novia, imaginense como se pondria si fuera su novia

Pina: lo siento pero no Telmo

Telmo: waaa * se va llorando*

Perla: lo siento Telmo debe ser duro ser rechazado por una chica

Telmo: demaiado duro waaaa

Lorey: valla

Miguel: bueno es mi turno * se aserca a Pina* Pina quieres ir...

Pina: lo siento no

Miguel: hoo este ok * se va triste*

Azul: ohhhh

*Después de unos minutos, todos los chicos estaban llorando, o sollozando por que Pina los rechazo XD*

Shon: * los ve* encerio lloran por que una chica los rechazs

Lorey: los hombres si son raros sin fender

Manuel: descuida no nos ofendes pero eso es por que no conoses el el sonido del corazon roto de un rechazo

Paco: que melodramatico es

Pina: sera mi mejor amigo pero esta vez estoy de cuerdo contigo Paco, es un melodrmtico exagerado

Mili: oye Pina que acso no tienes corazon por que rechazastes a todos

Pina: en primera si tengo corzon, en segunda los rechaze de forma educada ya que les dije lo siento pero no, y en tersera si les dije que no a todos eso fue por que ya alguien me invito antes que todos y le dije que si

Todos: que?

Rafa: pero si todos hisimos fila para invitarte y a todos les dijistes que no

Pina: no todos hicieron fila, ademas el fue mas rapido en decirme, por que no perdio el tiempo formndose

Telmo: entonses como te nvito

Pina: *sacando su celular* por mensaje

Chicos: como no pensamos eso

Shon: *ve a su hermano tranquilo recargado en l pared se le aserca* ok que susede a qui

Paco: de que hblas

Shon: bueno ase un moento cuando Telmo invitba a Pina al baile estaba que echabas humo, y ahorita Pina dice que alguien ya la habia invitado y estas tranquilo, conociendote y sabiendo que te gusta Pina, deverias estr como toro enfurecido sin ofenderte **(N/A ESTO ME CAUSA RISA XD)**

Paco: jeje bueno estoy tranquilo por que no me preocupa, por que adivina quien fue el que la invito al baile por mensaje y le dijo que si jiji ( **N/A AL FIN SE LE OCURRIO UNA GRANDIOSA IDEA XD)**

Shon: hee tu?

Paco: asi es digamo que ahora si se me prendio el foco a tiempo

Shon: entonces iras al baile con Pina

Paco: asi es hermano *sonrie*

/CONTINUARA/


	6. Chapter 6

**6: Karma y Amraak los divinos gemelos**

Shon: entonses tu iras al baile con Pina

Paco: así es

Shon: eso es genial

Paco: si

Shon: regresemos con los demas

* En eso ambos regresan con los dems chicos*

Shon: y ya saben de que se disfrazaran

Manuel: yo de hombre lobo

Serio: bueno eso no sera dificil para ti, despues de todo eres uno

Lorey. jajajajaj

Manuel: * se cruza de brazos* no se si alagarme o ofenderme

Shon: bueno y los dems

Pin: jeje un no se

Serio: mm estoy entre fantasma o momia

Azul: yo tampoco lose

Lorey: yo etoy pensando

Pilar: yo me disfrazre de un hamster tenebroso

Shon: mmm bueno si me permiten tu serio podrias ser un dectective,tenebroso jiji tu azul disfrazarte de bruja, tu Lorey te quedria bien un disfraz de cientifica loca sin ofenderte, Pina a ti te quedaria el disfraz de un vampiro o de momia y Paco a ti te quedaria muy bien el disfraz de zombi

Lorey: cintifica loca? mmm eso es entonces como pili sera un hasmter tenebroso seria mi conejillo de indias jejejej

Azul: si seria divertido ser bruja

Paco: Zombie jeje seria divertido

Pilar: oye como que tu conejillo de indias, mmm un que suena divertido

Pina: mm creo que votare por el de momia ya que el año pasado en mi otra escuela me disfrace de vampiro

Serio: mm detective me gusta y así los podre cazar monstruos jeje

Lorey: hay que divertido

Pilar: si, bueno y tu de quien te disfraras Shon

Shon: yo pues emm

Lorey: mmm *lo mira con tencion* yase de frankestain

Shon: frankistaun mmm me gusta gracias Lorey

Pina: esto sera genial

Lory. si vamos a hacer nuestros disfraces

Pilar: emm este no se cocer jiji

Serio: menos yo

Shon y Manuel: ni nosostros

Pina: jiji si quieren yo puedo hacérselos chicos

Psco. sabes coser?

Pina: jiji bueno Pacottengo algunos talentos ocultos

Paco: jejej ya veo

Pina: jeje

Señorita Soledad: hoo lo olvidaba niños también abra un concurso de disfraazes ser por equipos, el equipo ganador tendrá una dotación de helado gratis por un mes, cortesia del padre de Pilar que es el dueño del puesto de helados mas grande de novanizza

Lorey. acaso dijo helado * - *

Señorita Soledad: si dije helado Lorey

Lorey: tenemos que ganar *dice de un modo entusiasmado con los ojos como estrellas*

Pina: jiji tranquila Lorey are los disfrazes mas aterradores y geniales y ganremos ese concurso

Lorey: quiro ese ehelado gratis

Azul jjej la entusiasmo mucho

Pilar: yo tibien quiero ese helado gratis

Serio: mas bien las entusiasmo mucho

Pina: jeje ok ok solo necesito tomar sus medidas para empezar ha hacer sus disfraces a si que formense delante de mi * sacando una cinta de medir

*En eso los chicos se forman delante Pina*

Pina: * les tomaa las medidas a todos sus amigos y va anotando en su cuaderno*

* Después de un rato*

Pina: bien termine tendrán sus disfraces antes del viernes

Lorey. lo espero amiga jejejj

Pilr: y yo

Serio: y yo

Manuel: y yo

Shon: y yo, pero solo por preguntar no los vas a cobrar

azuL: y yo tengo la misma pregunta

Paco. igual yo

Pina: solo por que son mis amigos y por que también quiero ese helado se los are gratis * le susurra al oído a Paco* pero a ti si te costara

Paco: espera que?

Pina: lo que escuchaastes jiji

Paco: pero pero por que a mi si me vas a cobrar

Pina: jiji tranquilo solo bromeo Paco claaro que no te cobrare * se va a su lugar y comienza a diseñaar dibujos de los disfrazes*

Paco. ohh valla jejeje

Shon: si que te pone nervioso Pina verdad

paco: pues un poco

Shon: pero bien que te trae loquito jiji

paco. jejej no exageres oye y dime cuando se lo diras a pilar *le ususrra*

Shon: kii * se pone rojo* hooo bueno este cundo sea el momento jeje

Paco: jejejeej okey

Shon: y tu cuando se lo diraas a Pina

Pina: *la cual se va asercando lo escucha* hee decirme que

Paco: hoo este decirte que *le susrra* nadie deve saber que yo fui quien te invitov al baile

Pina: hoo ya descuida por mi prte nadie se enterra

Paco: bien, y por sierto a que veniste

Pina: mmm ho yaa recorde a que venia Paco

Paco: ehh si pina?

Pina: olvide tomarte las medids de los hombrosu disfraz para hacer t jeje puedo

paco: ohh claro

Pina: * saca su cinta de medision y le mide los hombros* mm * apunta las medidas en su cuaderno* listo gracias

paco: de nada

Pina: * se va a su lugar*

Shon: jeje

Paco: uff no se cuanto mas podre aguntar, simplemente cuando esta serca de mi me pongo nervioso

Shon: oye tranquilo eso es normal cuando estas enamorado jeje

Paco: uff mejor regresemos con los demas

Shon: si

*Ambos se van a sus lugares*

Pina: oigan chcos les gustan estos diseños paara sus disfraces * les muestra sus bocetos*

Lorey: wauuu esta genial

Paco: valla están super ( si que tiene talento) **(N/A: SE NOTA QUE ESTA ENAMORADO)**

Azul: wauuu pina eres buena

Serio: están increíble

Manuel: jeje super

Shon: sin paalabras

Pina: jeje gracias

Lorey: esto sera super genial ecepto la parte de cuidar a Mimi

Pina: y la parte de que mi hermano tendra que venir

Shon: y nuestra hermana

Paco: sierto

Azul: acaso y todos nuestros hermanos vendran cono nostros oh que?

Serio: no me dijas que tu hermano tabien vendra Azul

Azul: no lo creo nolose sol odigo

* En eso le llega un mensaje a Azul que dice*

Mensaje: por cierto Azul papa y mama me dijeron que si quieres salir a pedir dulces tendré que acompañarte Chris

Azul: retiro lo divcho -¬¬

Serio: hoo cielos solo hace falta que mi hermana me envie un mensaje diciéndome lo mismo jeje * le llega un mensaje y lo lee* olviden lo

Lorey: al parecer todos nuestros hermanos mayores incluyendo mi hermanita estaran con nosostros

Pina: ok si van a estar con nosotros deberíamos poner unas reglas no creen yo si

Paco: jeje sonastes como el maestre Grinto Pina

Pina: jeje * un poco apenada*

Paco: pero estoy de cauerdo

Lorey: si pero no sean duros les recuerdo que Mimi es bebe

Pina: descuida Lorey solo lo digo por lo mayores

Lorey. okey jeje

* Después de clases y de un duro entrenamiento los chicos regresan a casa o eso creian pues no muy lejos de hay*

*En una cueba planeando obtener el poder por medio de un divino, estaban Diadoro y Gomez*

Diadoro: Date prisa Gomez en liberar a ese divino *Grita con tono autoritario*

Gomez: Pero jefe está seguro, recuerde lo que le dije sobre este divino *se excusa Gomez*

Diadoro: Si si, lo recuerdo, todo estará a bien así que vamos libéralo

Gomez: Bien si usted lo dice *Obedece Gomez*

* Mientras de regreso en clase, la señorita Soledad estaba sentada haciendo unos trabajos, mentiras los algunos chicos y chicas continuaban pensando y platicando de que disfrazarse para la fiesta y otros pensaban a quien invitar, mientras que a la vez se preguntaban quien habia invitado al baile a Pina*

Mili: y ya sabes de que te disfrazaras Miguel

Miguel: bueno me difrazare de gato espelusnante y tu Mili

Mili: me disfrazare de aun no se jeje

Telmo: me pregunto quien fue el que invito a Pina al baile

Rafa: no se aun qu ella dijo que no tdos se habian formado

Telmo: cierto y segun lo que dijo Pina es que el es el no perdio en formarse

Rafa: cierto, y los unicos chicos que no estaban formados eran, Serio, Manuel, Shon y Paco, eso nos da a que cualquiera de ellos cuatro pudo invitala

Miguel: *uniendose a la conversacion* mas bien tres descatemos a Serio, pues recuerden que el es primo de Pina asi que dudo que el la aiga invitado

Rafa: cierto, entonses con eso nos deja a tres sospechosos

Telmo: dejemoslo en dos dudo que Paco la aiga invitado ya que el es demaciado orgulloso como para hacer algo asi

Paco: * los escucha* grr *gruñe entre dientes*

*En eso entra al salón el maestre Grinto y la maestre diana

Maestre Grinto: Señorita Soledad, necesito que vengan con migo Paco, Serio, Pilar y Azul, para ayudarme con unas cosas en la biblioteca *Excusa el maestre*

Señorita Soledad: Bien, chicos vallan con Grinto *Dice la maestra*

Maestre Diana: señorita soledadad nesesito a Pina, Shon, Lorey y Manuel para que me ayuden a acomodar unas cosas en la cafeteria

Señorita Soledad: Bien, chicos tambien pueden salir vallan con Diana *Dice la maestra*

*Una vez afuera*

Maestre Grinto: Niños hay un divino suelto

Maestre Diana: necesitamos a los combo niños

Paco: Enseguida Maestres Combo Niños andando!

Los chicos fueron a ponerse sus mascaras y se dirigieron a la cuidad, ahí se encuentran con un divino muy raro pero a la vez familiar.

Pina: ¿De quién se trata? esta vez

Azul: Su nombre es Karma, y tal y como lo indica su nombre...

Manuel: su poder reside del mismo karma

Azul y Manuel: no seabemos cual sea su nivel de poder *atentos a sus divinos berry*

En eso antes de que pudiera continuar Paco los interrumpe

Paco: Sea como sea, acabaremos con ese divino, Combo niños vamos *Gritó*

Azul y Manuel: Chicos esperen! *gritan al mismo tiempo*

*Serio, Shon y Lorey se detuvo al instante pero Paco, Pina y Pilar atacaron al divino, Karma sin embargo se percato del ataque de ellos y se defendió,Paco atacó con una patada y pilar con un puñetazo, y Pina con una pataday un puñetaso, el divino detuvo esos ataques dejándolos congelados en su lugar*

Divino Karma: Lo que haces, se te regresa *Dijo el divino*

*Y los tres los golpeo una extraña fuerza. el resto de los chicos se acercaron a ayudar a sus amigos*

Paco: Que rallos, ¿como hizo eso? *Exclamo sorprendido*

Pina y Pilar: Sentímos como si alguien nos hubiera dado un puñetazo * dicen al mismo tiempo ambas chicas*

Serio: Su nombre lo dice todo, Karma ósea como dijo el divino "lo que haces se te regresa"

Azul: Y eso no es todo...*Interrupe,* aparte de sus poderes, No solo puede repeler los ataques devolviéndolos al enemigo, si no que también Karma es el hermano de Fortuna

Pilar Serio y Paco: WHT? hermano de fortuna

Pina: esperen quien es fortuna

Serio: una Divina con el poder de dar buena o mala suerte nos enfrentamos con ella ase algunos meses antes de que ustedes llegaran

Divino: Karma: Así que ustedes mocosos son los combos niños *Dice con tono malicioso* un momento * los cuenta* ocho, mi hermana solo me habia dicho que eran cuatro

Paco: Con que nos conoces, era de esperarse después de la paliza que le dimos a Fortuna y tu lo has dicho eramos cuatro ahora somos ocho

Divino Karma: Ah...si...Fortuna es curioso, pero déjenme decirles algo, yo no soy como mi hermana mayor *contesta el divino mientras se preparaba para atacar*

Pina: Eso no nos interesa *Le grita poniéndose en guardia*

*Pero en eso otro divino aparese el cual era similar a Karma, solo que sus colores eran diferentes, eran como los de fortuna*

¿?: hoo estas segura, ademas el no esta solo

*Los ocho chicos voltearon y vieron al otro divino, los ocho se soprendieron al ver al otro divino pues sin duda era identico a Karma solo que sus colores eran como los de fortuna*

Shon: y ese quien es

Divino Karma: dejenle les presento a mi hermano gemelo Amarak **(N/A: lo se que original nombre se me ocurrio XD)**

Todos: hermano gemelo?

Divino Amrak: si soy su hermano gemelo y juntos somos invensibles y mas por que los dos tenemos los mismos poderes

Los ocho: eso ya lo veremos

*Los ocho chicos corrieron de frente y luego se separaron para confundirlo*

Pina y Paco: Bien el plan de siempre pero esta vez, Pilar y Manuel ustedes busquen sus símbolo *Ordenan ambos*

Pilar y Manuel: si

*Los chicos se lanzaron a distraer a Karma y Amrak mientras Pilary Maunuel se fijaban por todas parte en busca de los totems tótem*

Divinos: Chiquillos insolentes! *Gruñen ambos Divinos enojados

*Azul y Pina iban a atacarlos con una patada voladora, pero los divinos repelieron sus ataques haciendo que Azul y Pina volara y calleran al suelo*

Paco y Serio AZUL, Pina! *grita ambos al uniso y preocupados*

Manuel * esquivndo un ataque* Serio Paco vayan a auxiliar a Azul y Pina

Paco y Serio: si * se asercan a las chicas* ¿Están bien?

Pina y Azul: Sí, no nos paso nada, gracias chicos *Contestan*

Paco y Serio: Bien, nos alegramos *Responden ambos con una sonrisa*

Shon, Pilar, Lorey y KManuel: CHICOSSS!, UN POCO DE AYUDA ESTARIA BIEN *Gritan los 4 tratando de evitar a los divinos*

*Serio, Azul, Pina y Paco vuelven a la acción, para entonces Pilar y Manul estaban observando a los divinos gemelos, cuidadosamente, en eso ambos ven en sus cuellos*

Manuel: Paco Karma tiene tu totem

Pilar: Shon Amrak tiene tu totem

Paco y Shon: entendido distraiglos

*Los chicos asentaron con la cabeza, y atacaron primero para hacerles mas fácil a los gemelos Paco y Shon, Pilar y Azul se acercaron al divino mientras evitaban sus ataques, en eso Manuel y Serio se acercaron y sujetaron a Karma de los brazos, y Lorey y Pina sujetaron Amrak tambien de los brazos

Serio y Manuel: Rápido toquen sus simbolos *Dice Serio mientras detenía a Karma

Pina y Lorey: no aguantaremos mucho

*Paco y Shon brincan para tocar sus totems, pero Karma y Amrak se molestan aun más manifestando la energía a su alrededor, hacen que los chicos los empuje una extraña energía*

los 8: waaaaa *son lanzado*

Paco: ugg *cayendo*

Pina: auch *cayendo sobre Paco*

Serio: agg *cayendo sobre Pina y Paco*

Azul: ugg *cayendo sobre, Serio, Pina y Paco*

Manuel: auch *cayendo sobre Azul, Serio, Pina y Paco*

Pilar: agg *cayendo sobre Manuel, Azul, Serio Pina y Paco*

Shon: ugg *cayendo sobre Pilar, Manuel, Azul, Serio, Pina y Paco*

Lorey: auch: *cayendo sobre Shon, Pilar, Manuel, Azul,Serio, Pina y Paco **(N/A: POBRE PACO TODOS LE CAYERON ENCIMA)**

Paco: no es por molestar lo comodos que estan pero PODRIAN QUITARSE DE ENCIMA DE MI

Los 7: lo sentimos Paco * se quitan de encima*

Pina: *le extiende su mano para ayudarlo a levantar* te encuentras bien **(N/A: AHORA PINA ES LA QUE SE PREOCUPA POR EL)**

Paco: * se levataa con l ayuda de Pina* si gracias

Pina denda, bien intentemoslo de nuevo pero esta vez hay que sujetarlos de brazos y pies

Todos: entendido

*Y asi los 8 combo niños nuevamente atacron los divino como ase un momento, solo que esta vez los agarraron tambien de los pies impidiendo que los divinos lograsen moverse*

Pina: ahora chicos

Paco y Shon: * brincan y tocaan sus totems* TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA

TODOS: COMBO NIÑOS VMONOS

Shon: Cuervo

Paco: Toro

Pina: Murcelago

Azul: Aguila

Serio: Tigrillo

Lorey: Ciervo

Pilar: Iguna

Manuel: Lobo

Divinos: * los atacan*

Lorey: *los esquiva con un gran salto* jejej

Manuel, Paco, y Serio: * los esquivan*

Azul: *los esquiva volando*

Pina: *los esquiva volando*

Paco: *los esquiva*

Pilar: *los esquiva*

Pina: tapense los oidos chicos

Todos: *se tapan los oidos*

Pina: aaaah *usa su grito sonico*

Divinos: aagg *se tapan los oidos mientras son recorridos*

Divino Karma: que tal si te lo devuelvo *chasquea los dedos y una fuerza extraña con la misma potencia del grito de Pina la lanza*

Pina: *es lanzada y aturdida a la vez* waaaa

Serio: prima *corre salta y la atrapa* te tengo 

Pina: gracias *se desmalla en los brazos de Serio por lo aturdida que esta*

Serio: Pina, Pina, Prima

Pina: *no responde*

Paco: grr *molesto* oye nadie le hace eso a mi chi... a Pina *golpea el suelo con su pata delantera creando una grieta asiendo que Karma caiga en el*

Divinino Karma:es lanzada: waa *cayendo en la grieta*

Divino Amrak: hermano *apunto de atacar a Paco*

Shon: hooo ni sete ocurra *agita con fuerza sus alas y manda a volar a Amrak*

Amrak: waa *es sacado a volar*

Manuel: grr *le da unos rasguños*

Amrak: aggg *apunto de atar a Manuel*

Azul: no lo creo *crea un remolino*

Karma: hermano como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermano *apunto de atacar a Azul*

Serio: de la misma forma que tu le isistes eso a mi prima *lo rasguña con sus garras*

Karma: agg

Amrak: hermano

Pilar: Paco Lorey ahora

Paco y Lorey: *corren a gran velocidad y embisten a los divinos derribandolos*

Amrak y Karma: ugg *medio incnsientes*

Paco: ahra devolvamoslos al mundo divino antes de que reaccionen

Todos: si, SUPER EXPLOCION

*Encierran a los divinos en una tarjeta*

Todos: lo isimos

Paco: hoo Pina *corre a donde esta, los demas lo siguen*

Shon: sigue desmallada

Serio: llevemosla con los maestres tal vez ellos sepan que hacer

Todos: si

Serio: *la carga pero se queja* uggg

Azul: Serio estas bien *lo dise preocupada*

Serio: al paeser uno de eso divinos logro lastimar algo mi hombro

Manuel: dejame ver *le checa el hombro* no es grabe pero no deverias cargar a Pina para que no te lastimes mas

Paco: yo la llevo *carga a Pina*

Serio: ok vamonos

*En eso los ocho combo niños se van al recinto de entrenamiento*

Lorey: maestres estan a qui

Maestre Diada: que ocurre niños

Shon: es Pina

Maestre Grinto: *la ve* que le paso

Pilar: *le cuenta todo lo que susedio a los maestres*

Maestre Diana: ya veo *revisandola* descuiden ella estara bien solo esta aturdida por el golpe que Karma le dio, ya que ella al ser una murcielago es muy sensible a los ruidos fuertes, ya que tiene un oido agudo

Todos: hoo

Maestre Grinto: es mejor que regresen a clases Pina podra descansar a qui, cuando despierte ira de regreso a clases, si la maestra les pregunta donde esta, diganle que en la enfermeria que se lastimo mientr ayudaba en la cosina

Todos: si maestre

Paco: aadelantense ustedes chicos yo quiero quedrme un rato aa ver si reaaciona Pina

Todos:claro Romeo

Paco: *se sonroja*

Maestre Dina: *golpe su bo en el piso y todos desaparecen bueno casi todos

Mestre Grinto: Paco no iras a clases

Paco: hoo este prefiero quedarme hsta que Pina reaciones **(N/A: AWW QUE LINDO)**

Maestre Grinto: veo que te preocupas mucho por Pina

Paco: hoo bueno este si es mi amiga es obvio que me preocupe por ella jeje

Maaestre Grinto: si, pero tu te preocupas por ella de una form diferente que los demas por que

Paco: hoo bueno uff puede que esto suene extraño pero desde que vi a Pina, sento como si la conosiera desde antes, como si la conociera desde hace tiempo, y esa sensacion, hace que me preocupe por ella, que quiera protejerla

Maestre Grinto: ya veo, sabes puede que tengas razon y quisas conociste a Pina hace tiempo quisas por eso sientas ese deseo por ella, no cres yo si * se va*

Paco: hoo

Pina: mmmm *reacionando*

Paco: hoo Pina estas bien

Pina: eso creo... pero quien eres tu y donde estoy  
 **  
** **/CONTINUARA/**


	7. Chapter 7

**7: Perdida de memoria**

Paco. ehhe espera no me recuerdas?

Pina: lo siento pero no se quien eres

Paco: Hay no esto es malo ehh tranquila quedarte aqui mietras llamo amis amigos no te vallas pero para estar seguro oye bull

Bull: aperce bajabdo por una escalera* muuuu

Paco: cuida a pina mitras voy por los demas *se va coriendo*

Bull: oki amo la cuidare muuuucho

Pina: kiiiiiiiiiia un ternero que haabla *corre por todas partes intentando salir*

BuLLL: ehh espera pina tranquila no te ahere daño *se acerca tratando de detenerla*

Pina: aléjate de mi *de un modo u otro logra salir del recinto*

Bull: ehh no espera hay no *la sigue* espera Pina ven muuuuuu chicos ayuda

prin: *en el campo escucha el mujido* oh Bull *se va corriendo*

Lobi: lo escucha hoo *se va corriendo*

Black: *lo escucha y se va volando*

Cleo. ohhh *lo escucha y se va volando*

Lobi: que susede bull

Tigri: que ocurre

Mina: qe susede

BuLL: uf uf pina uf uf memoria uf fu huyo ufff

Lobi, Black, Tigri y Mina: hee? no te entendimos Bull

Prin: creo que dijo que a pina se le borro la memoria y no recuerda nada y que cuando vio a bull y lo escucho hablar se asuto y huyo cierto?

BuLL: si ufff ehh oigan y darki?

Tigri: si sobre eso creo que Pina no fue la única que perdió la memoria

Black: de que hablas

Tigri: bueno esta mañana la fui a visitar y cuando llege la vi como desorientada le prgunte que si estaba bien y me dijo, que eso creia, pero luego me dijo que quien era

Cleo. creo que darki tambien le afeto el ataque

Bull: espera si a pina le borraron lamemoria eso le afectara a...

Prin: darki

Cleo: es lo que acabo de decir

Bull: hay no bueno la mitad de nosotros buscara a pina la otra mitad comigo buscaremos a darki antes de que mi amo traiga a los demas al recinto

Todos: de acuerdo

*En eso las mascotas se separan*

*Mientras en el bosque*

Darki: uf uf creo que perdi a ese tigre de vista

Cleo: mmm *ve a darki. ohh hay esta se caerca dodne esta ella para atraparla*

Darki: *se percata y la esquiva* kiaaaaa ahora un Águila me quiere comer

Cleo. espra quien dijo que te comere amiga no te vallas no te hare daño *atarriza en una rama done esta ella* tranquila soy amiga todos somos tua migos

Darki: y y si son mis amigos por que por que no lo recuerdo

cleo: te borraron la memoria al igual que a tu dueña te llevaremos la recinto para que los maestres te ayuden y atu ama tambien la ayudaremos

Darki: mmm * se arrincona algo asustada*

Black: Bull habla tu con ella la conoces mejor seguro te tendra mas confianza

Bull: darki amiga tranquila ellos no te haran daño baja por favor queremos ayudarte yo quiero ayudarte eres mi mejor amiga tu nunca me dejarias solo

Darki: mmm como se que me quieren ayudar

Bull: por que nunca dejamos aun amigo ademas te gusta comer sandia siempre me preguntas como estoy.. emmm tu te miras al espejo y hablas contigo misma de lo bonita que estas y ademas confias en nostros

Darki: hoo como sabes eso de mi

Black: el te lo dijo somos amigos por eso te conosemos

Cleo: si ademas me acuerdo una vez que me pediste ayuda para una fiesta y te di uno de mis mejores accecorios era una pidra morada brillante y tu decias que te veias hermosa con ella

Darki: hoo

Tigri: ademas una vez me pediste ayuda para asustar a Bull ya que te querias vengar de el por un susto que te dio

Darki: mmm

Bul: si ... espera que?

Cleo: todo eso lo vivimos con tigo jugamos compartimos ademas compartes mas con Bull

Bull: si me acuerdo que una ves no podia dodrmir y tu me contaste una historia para perderle miedo a la oscuridad y tu dormiste conmigo esa noche Darki eres mi mejor amiga por favor ven con nosotros

Darki: hoo aggg * se agarra la cabeza

Cleo: ohh no Darki *ve que se tambalea y cae* bull cogela

Bull: ohh *se acerca como puede y la logra coger y esta cae en su lomo*

Darki: cae en el lomo de Bull ugg

Bull: estas bien *se levanta y vuela se pone frente a Bull* si, gracias por atraparme Bull *le sonrie*

BuLL: Darki me recuerdas chicos Darki recupero la memoria

Cleo. si chica nos asutastes valla que nos preocupastes *dijo bajando del arbol y aterriza en el suelo*

Darki: mm Cleo

Tigri: que bien

Darki: mmm Tigri

Lobi: eso es geniaal

Darki: Lobi, bueno creo que recuerdo sus nombres y una que otra cosa, pero aun no recuerdo todo

Tigri: descuida ya lo aras

Bul: bueno lo imprtante que estes bien espero que Prini y los demas encuentren a pina y rapido amos al recinto ya

Darki: Pina * recordándola* esperen que le paso a mi ama

Cleo. digamos que le paso lo mismo que ati le brro la memoria un Divino y nuestros amigos tratan de atrparla por que se asuto al oir hablara Bull

Darki: hoo ya veo, bueno como sea hay que buscarla

BuLL: vamos chicos

*En eso todos se van*

*Mientras con los chicos*

Serio: espera espera como que Pina perdio la memoria Paco * soprendido*

Paco. pues si cuando desperto me dijo quien eres y en donde esta quede sorprendido al escuchar que no se acordo de mi

Serio: que rayos le isieron esos divinos a mi prima grr *molesto y gruñendo entre dientes*

Azul clama serio tranquilo

Serio: es que no puedo pensar que mi prima perdió la memoria por culpa de un divino

Lorey: bueno ese Divino Karma le mando el mismo ataque a pina, asi que si ella es murcielago y es sensible del oido, las ondas fueron muy fuertes que segurmente atrudieron una parte de su cerebro que eso hiso que perdiera la memoria ^^

Todos: *miran a lorey imprecionados*

Lorey: que?

Manuel: wow eso ni yo lo pudiera haber explicado mejor

Azul: Pilar aveces tu prima dice cossas sin pensarlas?

Pilar: si creo que si

Serio: todo esto es mi culpa

Todos: *voltean al verlo al escucharlo*

paco. por que dice que es tu culpa serio?

Serio: por que lo fue

Shon: de que hablas

Serio: uff se supone que soy el primo de Pina, y soy mayor que ella solo por meses pero soy mayor, mi responsabilidad era protegerla y no lo hice *deja revalar algunas lagrimas*

Lorey: Serio tranquilo no es tu culpa

paco: es cierto no es tu culpa amigo

Serio: es que no lo entienden

Shon, Manuel y Pilar: hee?

Serio: uff hace años cuando teníamos 5 años Pina se quedo a dormir en mi casa ya que al día siguiente iríamos a la playa, mis tíos no podian ir por el trabajo y Matt no pudo ir por la escuela, así que solo fue ella, cuando estábamos en la playa mis padres me dijeron que cuidara a Pina, que no dejara que se metiera al agua por que no sabia nadar,er mi resposabilidad cuidarla, me distraje un segundo, y una ola la arrastro mar asía dentro, Pina estuvo apunto de ahogarse ese día le prometí que no dejaría que nada le pasara y le falle * llorando* deje que ese divino la atacara y que perdiera la memoria

Azul. serio lo abraza para consolarlo

Manuel: valla

Serio: *se sonroja leve*

Shon: descuida amigo, la encontraremos y aremos todo por que recupere la memoria

paco: si haremos lo posible hasta recuperar su memoria

Lorey: te ayudaremos amigo no por que eso hacen los amigos

Serio: gracias

Pina: * corriendo de las mascotas ya que se asusto al oirlas hablar* waaaaa * se choca con Paco cayendo sobre el* auch

paco: auuuu

Lorey: ohh pina

Prini: uf uf bueno no era lo que tenia enmente uf uf

Darki: yo menos

Pina: * nota que esta sobre Paco* o/o este lo ciento * levantándose algo roja*

paco: tranuila pina igual me has caido como varias veces

Bull: amo esta bien

Paco. estoy bien Bull tranquilo

Pina: kiiaaaaaaaaa por que rayos ese ternero y sus amigos hblan se supone que son animales no devén de hablar y... espera como sabes mi nombre * mirando a Paco*

Paco: por que nosotros somos amigos nos conocemos desde hace algunos meses

Pina: hoo creo que me confundes con alguien mas por que jamas te había visto, bueno si en la escuela pero nomas

paco: no pina tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace unos meses se que no lo recuerdas pero yo si cuando vi que esos chicos te molestaban te ayude para que dejaran de molestarte

Pina: lo siento pero si hubiera sido yo a quien ayudaste lo recordaría

Manuel: Pina

Pina: Manuel tambien a ti te transfirieron de escuela

Manuel: he este si

Pina: eso es genial

Lorey y Shon: tambien a nosostros nos transfirieron

Pina: hoo 2 compañeros mas genial

Serio: lo que pasa es que...

Pina: hooo esa voz *voltea* Serio primo cuanto tiempo sin verte *lo abraza*

Serio: hoo este si mucho jeje

Pina: *ve la hora* cielos tengo que irme ya es tarde y mama se molestara *se va corriendo*

paco: no pina espera *la trata de coger pero no pudo*

Lorey: huy esto sera muy dificil

Serio: bueno al menos a mi si me recuerda como a Manuel, y a Paco no, al igual que no recuerda a Azul, Pilar, Shon y Lorey, mmm Shon Lorey Pina cuando los conoció

Shon: bueno nos conoce desde hace tiempo pero no fue hasta que nos convertimos en los combo niños que comenzamos a ser amigos

Serio: y a ti Manuel desde cuando te conose

Manuel: desde lo años

Serio: desde cuando son combo niños

Lorey: mmmm desde hace 1 año nos volvimos combo niños a los 10 años

Serio: mmm

Pilar. en que pisnsas Serio

Serio: en que Pina solo perdió parte de su memoria, la parte de que es un combo niño, ya que si mal no me equivoco a todos los conosio por ser combo niños a exepcion de Manuel que la conoce desde pequeña, a mi que me conose desde que nacimos por que soy su primo

Lorey. quieres decir que si la comvertimos de nuevo en la combo niña que es nos recuerde

Serio: no estoy seguro pero puede que si

Azul : pero como haremos eso ademas mñana habra clase

Lorey. ohh y si pina se enamora de Manuel de nuevo ohh cielos no devi decir eso en voz alta

Paco: que? *algo celoso*

Manuel: eso es eres una genio Lorey

Pilar: que espera aras que Pina se enamore de ti

Paco: que? oye pina es mi chica con o sin memoria ella sigue siendo mi chica Manuel... *se tapa la boca todo rojo*

Shon: cielos hermano tu mismo lo admitiste

Paco: yo este...

Pilar: jiji tranquilo ya lo sabiamos

Paco: hee?

Serio: si ya sabiamos que te gusta Pina

Azul: cierto eres muy obvio

Paco: hoo cielos

Manuel: oye cálmate no dije eso, lo que me refiero es que aremos que Pina se vuelva a fijar en ti

Paco: hee

Manuel: bueno me di cuenta que la primera vez que los ayudamos conun divino, cuando Serio dijo tu nombre, Pina comenzo a sospechar de ti, comenzo a sospechar de que eras el combo niño Toro no es cierto

Paco: si

Manuel:entonses aremos que Pina vuelv a soospechar de de ti, que vuelva a sospechar que eres un combo niño, si Pina csospecha de ti comenzra a fijarse en ti, sospechando de ti y si descubre que eres un combo niño puede que recupere la memoria

Shon: entonses volvamos ha hacer que ella sospeche de ti hermano

Paco. pero como?

lorey: oh yay se ya se *brica*

Pilar: dinos

Lorey: miren lo primero sea que los maestres nos tenga una mision secreta que es atrapar un divino escurridizo en eso pasamos como personas misteriosa y pina seguro sopechara de nosotteos y nos seguira en eso paco se pondra su mascara y aprecera ferente de pina dicieldoe que se laleje que es un lugar peligroso y pina saldra corriendo aun que lo seguira y despues de eso ella seguro escuchara el nombre de nuestro amigo despues de que eso pase nosotros regresamos a clase y pina mirara sospechosamete a paco y de hay emepsara de nuevo que tal ^^

Pilar: no suena mal

Serio: cierto

Azul: me parece buena idea

Shon: si pero hay que ver que opina el enamorado * viendo a Paco*

Paco: callate * un poco rojo* bueno si es por recuperar la memoria de pina estoy decuerdo

Manuel: bien entonses asi le aremos

Azul: si mejor vamos a dromir y mañana haremos el plan

*En eso todos se van al dia siguiente en la escuela*

Pina: *en su lugar sentada*

*Los chicos estaban charlando en sus lugares nomalmente, Paco estaba a lado de pina escribiendo pero mira pocas veces a pina*

Paco: (espero que el plan de Lorey funcione)

Pina: *intentando contestar unas operaciones que la maestra les dejo* mmm como rayos es esto

paco. ohh oye nesecitas ayuda

Pina: hee * lo ve* bueno a decir verdad si jeje yo y las matemáticas no nos llevamos bien jeje

paco: jeje ya eo ven te ayudo *le explica a pina lo que tiene que hacer*

Pina: *le pone atencion*

paco: vez es asi, entendiste

Pina: jeje si ya entendí gracias, emm este... *no recuerda como se llama*

Paco: ehh soy paco jeje *le sonrie*

Pina: mucho gusto yo soy Pina, aun que creo que ya sabias mi nombre jeje

paco: jejej si

Lorey: mmm *los mira* jejejeje

Serio: que sucede Lorey

Pina: jeje *le sonrie*

Lorey. oh nada mira jjej

Serio: * voltea* hooo cielos

Maestre Grinto: abriendo la puerta señorita soledad necesito, a Paco, Shon, Lorey, Manuel, Serio, Azul y Pilar, para que me ayuden con la decoración del concurso de baile que se ara en unas semana

Señorita Soledaad: hoo claro niños pueden salir

Paco: ohh si vamos chicos

Lorey: uuu sera emocionante vamos jeje

azul: me poregunto que haremos de decoracion

Serio: ni idea

Pilar: quien sabe

Shon y Manuel: habra que averiguarlo

Todos: salen como si nada

paco: pina nos seguira *susurra*

Lorey. jejej solo espera jejej

Maestre Grinto: niños hay un divino suelto ya saben que hacer

Shon: si maestre * se pone su mascara*

Serio, Manuel, Pilar: si maestre *se ponene sus mascaras*

Lorey, Azul y Paco: si maestre. *se pone la mascara*

*Las clases terminan y todos se van a sus casas*

Pina: mm que extraño Serio no regreso *va a donde esta la decoración pero no ve a nadie* mmm

Maestre Diana: si buscas a Serio y sus amigos ya se fueron a casa

Pina: hooo ya veo gracias *se va y pasa por el peque donde los chicos tenían la batalla con el divino* hoo pero que rayos es eso

Divino Tinieblas: atacando tomen esto

Serio, Manuel, Pilar y Shon: *lo esquivan*

Paco: woow *nota pina* ohh chicos esta aqui *Susurra*

Azul: es muy rapido busquemos rapido su totem chicos woo *esquiva otro ataque*

Serio: si *esquiva*

Divino Tinieblas: *ve a Pina* jeje * la ataca*

Shon: cuidado

Pina: hee *ve el ataque* hooo * lo esquiva con su cpoeira* como rayos ise eso

Paco: *se hace al frente de pina* oye deves irte de aqui es muy peligroso

Lorey: paco ayudanos digo toro

paco; vete de aqui por favor *diciendole a Pina*

Pina: hee si *se comienza a ir*

Lorey: bien listos

Todos: si

*En eso comienzan a buscar su totem*

Pina: * arriba de un árbol observando* que extraño ese chico se llama como mi compañero

Divino Tiniebl: grrrrrr *era un divino de nivel uno pero los chicos ya lo conocian y el le ayudava a fingir* grrrr los detendre combo niños

Serio: eso ya lo veremos

Divino: grrrr *laza unos rayos de sus ojos*

Paco; cuidado *lo esquiva*

Lorey: woo *salta esquivandolo*

Serio, Pilar, Shon y Manuel: *esquivan*

*Pero en eso otro Divino de nivel 4 aperase*

Divino: * los ataca*

Lorey. ehh cuidado

azul: kiaaaa *el divino la coge* grr oye sueltame

Serio: hoo oye suéltala * lo patea y libera a Azul*

Divino: ugg * uelta Azul*

Divino Tiniebla: grrr como te atreves

Pilar: y ese quien es

AzuL dejame ver mmm *saca su divino berry* el divino se llama Gravity puede controlar la gravedad es nivel 4

Lorey: oh oh

Shon: pero pensé que

Divino Tinieblas: *el divino que ya conocían* que creían que perdiera mi oportunidad de vengarme combo niños, despues de la paliza que me dieron en el mundo Divino cuando rescataron a su amiga *señalando a Pilar*

Lorey: ehh nos engañaste

Divino Tinieblas: por supuesto ahora dejen les presento a mi hermano mayor Gravity

Azul eres un maldito tramposo

Divino Tinieblas: lo se, terminemos con ellos hermano, ademas sin su compañera no se podran transformar * lo dice por que su hermano tiene el tótem de Pina y el tiene el de Paco*

Paco: maldicon que haremos ahora

Azul: chicos Gravity tiene el totem de murcielago y tinieblas tiene tu totem Paco

Lorey: sin murcielago no podres transfromarnos

Serio: cierto hee cuidado * squivndo un ataque de ambos*

Azul: tenemos que hacer algo rapido *esquivando*

Lorey: si tan solo nuestra compañera estubiera aqui *esquivando*

Pilar: estamos perdidos

Pina: observando desde el árbol ho están en problemas tengo que ayudarlos pero como soy solo una chica

Divino Graviti: que tal si los envió al espacio * los ase levitar y su tótem se ve*

Todos: waaaa

Pina:*escondida* hoo * ve su tótem* un momento ese es... kiiiii * se agarra la cabezaa*

 **/CONTINURA/**


	8. Chapter 8

8: Recuerdos / Por Pina

Bueno antes de empezar este capitulo sera narrado por Pina

*Narra Pina*

Me encontraba escondida en un árbol, observando a los combo niños pues aquel nombre que uno de ellos le dijo a el combo niño con la mascara de Toro, me llamo la atención, pues se llamaba como mi compañero de clases Paco, acaso el chico moreno que yo conocía era un combo niño o simplemente era una coincidencia, esas dos preguntas invadían mi mente, mientras seguía observando escondida a los combo niños pelear contra aquellas dos criaturas raras, se veía que necesitaban ayuda sobre todo por que una de aquellas criaturas los había echo levitar y los mandaría quien sabe a donde, pero una chica normal como yo que podía hacer, pensaba en como los podía ayudar cuando en el hombro de la criatura que tenia levitando a los combo niños vi un símbolo, un símbolo en forma de murciélago, un símbolo raro pero familiar a la vez, en cuanto vi aquel símbolo un inmenso dolor de cabeza me ataco, el dolor era enorme e insoportable, me agarre la cabeza con las manos pero el dolor no sesaba, comencé a gritar, sentía como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de mi mente y me estuviera haciendo sufrir, mis gritos llamo la atención de lo combo niños y de aquellas criaturas...

Pina: aggg *agarrándome la cabeza* detente porfavor

Todos: *voltean*

Paco: Pin... hee digo chica

Lorey: que le ocurre

Serio: no lo se

Pilar: *aprovecha que las criaturas están distraídas y se libera y libera a sus compañeros*

Divino Gravity: *lo nota* como te atreves niña

Pilar: tu como te atreves a hacerle eso a nuestra amiga

Pina: kiaaaaaa *agarrándome la cabeza*

Paco: que rayos le están haciendo divinos

Divino Tinieblas: no le estamos haciendo nada

Serio: si como si le fuéramos a creer divinos

Pina: *escucho la palabra divino* ho agg *me vuelvo a agarrar la cabeza*

Cuando aquel combo niño dijo Divinos mi cabeza nuevamente me dolió con una intensidad insoportable, pero también algo paso un recuerdo invadió mi mente...  
 ** _  
_** ** _*Recuerdo un año atrás*_**

En el pueblo vecino de Nova Nitza, el pueblo de Suga, en la escuela Benito. Era un día soleado el sol brillaba y hacia un cálido clima, me encontraba en el descanso jugando mi deporte favorito el novanok, lo jugaba junto con mi mejor amigo Manuel

Pina: *con el balón, esquivando a un chico que también jugaba* Manuel atrapalo *lanzando le el balón*

Manuel: *lo atrapa*

Chico: no anotaras en mi guardia

Manuel: eso ya lo veremos Saul

Saul: *le intenta quitar el balón*

Manuel: *lo evade fácilmente y anota un gol*

Pina: eso es

Pina y Manuel: *la chocan* ganamos

Saul: *sorprendido* como es que...

Manuel: supongo que tuvimos suerte y ya

Saul: grr Manuel quiero la revancha pero esta vez un mano a mano solo tu y yo

Manuel: acepto

Saul: bien tu sacas primero

Pina: buena suerte * le beso la mejilla*

Manuel: o/o *se sonroja* jeje con eso si tendré suerte *se pone a jugar*

Ambo chicos se pusieron a jugar novanok, yo solo miraba atentamente pues si bien mi padre una vez me dijo **_"observando aprenderás"_** y valla que tenia razón pues gracias a que observo he aprendido cosas, como decía me encontraba observando a Manuel y Saul jugar cuando una mujer un poco mayor de tes clara con pelo grisaseo se me acerco, de inmediato supe quien era, se trataba de Diana la cosinera de la escuela y mi maestra de capoeira

(ella es la maestre Diana)

Maestre Diana. cielos Manuel es bueno jugando Novanok no crees

Pina: hoo maestre, jeje si es bueno jugando

Maestre Diana: Pina cuando terminen las clases tu y Manuel vallan al resiento de entrenamiento tengo que decirles algo

Pina: si maestre Diana

Maestre Diana: bien *se retira*

Manuel: *anotando otro gol* y con ese gano 10 a 2

Saul: grr algún día te venceré

Manuel: *regresa adonde estoy* y como lo hice

Pina: genial eres el mejor

Manuel: jeje

Pina: hoo por cierto *le susurro* la maestre Diana nos quiere ver en el recinto después de clases

Manuel: entendido

*Después de clases, en el recinto de entrenamiento*

Pina y Manuel: maestre ya estamos a qui

Maestre Diana: bien entrenen un momento quiero ver lo que han aprendido

Pina y Manuel: si maestre *ambos nos ponemos a entrenar*

Maestre Diana: *nos observa*

Manuel: *soltándome una patada*

Pina: *brinco hacia atrás esquivando* jeje *le suelo un puñetazo*

Manuel: *brinca esquivándolo* jeje

*Unas horas después*

Pina y Manuel: uf uf *agitados y algo cansados*

Maestre Diana: muy bien niños suficiente, hacerquense es hora

Pina y Manuel: *acercándonos a la maestre* hora para que? maestre

Mestre Diana: bueno saben por que los empece a entrenar en el arte de la capoeira

Pina: por haberla salvado hace años

Maestre Diana: si y no

Pina y Manuel: hee?

Maestre Diana: verán cuando ustedes me salvaron aquel día, sentí una energía en ustedes, una energía que no cualquier persona tiene, una energía que solo los verdaderos héroes tienen

Pina y Manuel: Maestre Diana disculpe nuestra ignorancia pero no entendemos

Maestre Diana: mm díganme ustedes han escuchado hablar de los combo niños

Pina: si mi mama y mi hermano Matt me han contado de ellos

Manuel: si a mi también, mi papa dice que son chicos como nosotros con poderes de transformarse en animales míticos con grandes habilidades

Pina: y salvan la ciudad de seres extraños llamados Divinos, y son entrenados en el arte mítico de la capoeira

Maestre Diana: así es, y ustedes dos desprenden esa misma energía especial que los combo niños dentro de ustedes habita el poder de animales sorprendentes

Pina y Manuel: hoo

Maestre Diana: verán por muchos años, yo diría que miles de años los combo niños han existo, y han salvado al pueblo de los divinos, cada 7 años se elijen nuevos combo niños

Manuel: por que cada 7 años

Maesre Diana: eso lo sabrán mas adelante, pero lo importante a qui es que ustedes ahora son los nuevos combo niños Kat traelas

Maestre Kat: si

Pina y Manuel: waaa una gata de madera que habla

Maesre Diana: tranquilos ella es la Maestre Kat una vieja amiga y anteriormente fue mi maestre

Pina y Manuel: hoo

Maestre Kat: a qui están *con 2 mascaras*

Maestre Diana: bueno antes que nada niños a partir de hoy ustedes serán los encargados de proteger el pueblo Suga de la temible amenaza de los Divinos, a partir de ahora serán conocidos como los combo niños

Maestre Kat: se los advierto niños no sera fácil, habrá divinos difíciles de vencer, en ocasiones se veran metidos en muchas situaciones difíciles que creran que no pueden con ella, habrá veces en las que quieran darse por vencidos, pero con su inteligencia, su audacia, su valor, su capoeira y trabajo en equipo lo podrán lograr

Maestre Diana: claro que si no aceptan los seguiré entrenando de todos modos, no es obligatorio si no quieren lo entenderemos, se que esto les llego de sorpresa por que no lo meditan y lo piensan y mañana me dicen

Pina no hace falta maestre desde que eramos niños y nuestros padres nos contaban historias de los combo niños para dormir

Manuel: siempre soñábamos con que quisas un día nosotros seriamos combo niños

Maestre Diana: entonces aceptan

Pina y Manuel: aceptamos desde hoy protegemos al pueblo Suga y lo mantendremos a salvo de los Divinos

Maestre Diana: bien en ese caso Pina desde hoy seras conocida como la combo niña murciélago *dándole su mascara*

Pina: *la toma* genial gracias Maestre

Maestre Diana: Manuel desde hoy seras conocido como el combo niño lobo *dándole su mascara*

Manuel: *la toma* wow gracias Maestre

Maestre Diana: denada ahora escuchen cada vez que aiga un Divino suelto yo les advertiré, o también estos brazaletes pueden advertirles *le da un brazalete a cada uno* ahora cada Divino que sea liberado tiene un tótem en cualquier parte de su cuerpo ustedes devén de identificar de quien es el símbolo tótem cuando lo sepan toquen su tótem y digan tótem toca trasforma y ustedes se transformaran en su respectivo animal, recuerden otra cosa cada uno debe tocar su respectivo tótem o de lo contrario no podrán transformarse y el divino podría volverse mas fuerte

Pina y Manuel: hooo entendido

Maestre Diana: para devolver un Divino a su mundo tienen que usar el ataque especial llamado super explosión, ese ataque encerrara a los Divinos en un objeto que servira como portal para regresarlos al mundo divino

Pina y Manuel: entendido

Maestre Kat: Manuel ten esto *dándole un aparato*

Manuel: que es esto

Maestre Kat: esto es el Divino berry este aparato les ayudara ha saber acerca del Divino al que se enfrenten, como el nombre del Divino, su poder y nivel de poder que tiene

Manuel: ya veo

Maestre Diada: otra cosa niños nadie debe de saber que ustedes son los combo niños queda claro

Pina y Manuel: si Maestre

Maestre Diana: bien pueden retirarse ya *en eso su bo emite un ruido* o quisa no

Pina: que sucede *su brazalete suena*

Maestre Diana: alguien acaba deliberar a un divino, creo que los eleji a tiempo, esta sera su primera misión tengan cuidado

Pina y Manuel: descuide Maestre Diana nos encargaremos *se ponen sus masacras*

Pina: andando

Manuel: te sigo

*En eso ambos salimos del salón de entrenamiento y se dirigen a la plaza donde el divino esta*

Pina: hay esta *lo señalo* que sabemos de el

Manuel: dejarme revisar *saca el divino Berry* su nombre es Ember, su poder es encantar a las personas para que aclamen su nombre y hacerse mas fuerte, podría decirse que es una estrella pop es de nivel 2

Pina: entendido *ve como hechiza a otra persona* hooo su canto es el que hechiza a las personas

Manuel: tenemos que taparnos los oídos para que su ataque no nos aga efecto

Pina: mmm ya se *busca en sus bolsillos* a qui están *sacando unos tapones de oídos* colócate estos tapones de oídos con eso no escucharemos su canto y no nos hechizara

Manuel: buena idea, bien esto aremos nos acercaremos buscaremos su tótem lo tocaremos nos transformaremos y la venceremos *se coloca los tapones de oídos*

Pina: entendido *se coloca los tapones de oídos* combo niños vamonos

*En eso Manuel y yo fuimos así donde se encontraba la Divina*

Manuel: oye Divina deja en paz nuestro pueblo

Divina Ember: *voltea* ustedes no me das ordenes *nos ataca con un rayo producido de su guitarra eléctrica*

Pina y Manuel: waa * esquivan el rayo*

Manuel: tenemos que ver donde esta su tótem *esquivando*

Pina: que?... * esquivando y veo el tótem* hoo Manuel es tu tótem lo tiene en la palma de su mano derecha **(N/A: SI NO SE ESCUCHAN ENTRE ELLOS ES POR LOS TAPONES DE OÍDOS QUE TRAEN)**

Manuel: que?... *esquivando y ve el tótem* hoo ese debe ser mi tótem tiene forma de lobo, Pina distraerla para tocar mi tótem

Pina: que?... es mejor que la distraiga para que toques tu tótem

Manuel: que?...

Pina: que?...

Divina Ember: suficiente acabare con ustedes payasos *los ataca con un rayo producido de su guitarra eléctrica*

Pina y Manuel: *lo esquivan* acaso nos dijo payasos **(N/A: AAAA ESO SI LO ESCUCHARON VERDAD)**

Diva Ember: quédense quietos *los ataca con un rayo producido de su guitarra eléctrica*

Pina: *lo esquiva con facilidad*

Manuel: *brinca y lo esquiva*

Divina Ember: grrr quien rayos son ustedes

Pina y Manuel: somo los combo niños y seremos los encargados de enviarte a donde pertenecen *la atacan al mismo tiempo con una patada*

Divina Ember: grrr

Pina: hey Divina a que no puedes atraparme

Diva: ja crees que no *los ataca con un rayo producido de su guitarra eléctrica*

Pina: waaa *lo logro esquivar* uff eso estuvo cerca *ve un árbol* tengo una idea hey Divina atraparme si puedes *salgo corriendo*

Divina: vuelve a qui escoria *me persigue*

Pina: *corriendo brinco trepándome al árbol*

Divina Ember: donde esta

Pina: a qui *brincando del árbol dándole una patada*

Divina Ember: agg

Pina: ahora

Manuel: *toca su tótem* TÓTEM TOCA TRASFORMA

Pina y Manuel: COMBO NIÑOS VAMONOS

Manuel: Lobo

Pina: Murciélago

Pina: *se mira* wow increible

Manuel: *se mira* de lujo

Divina Ember: grr malcriados *los ataca*

Pina: *vuela y esquiva* wow puedo volar

Manuel: *esquiva con una gran agilidad* eso es obvio eres una murciélago, en cambio yo tengo agilidad

Pina: como un lobo

Manuel: exacto jeje

Divina Ember: grrr suficiente ya me hartaron *comienza a girar creando un remolino mientras dispara rayos de su guitarra eléctrica*

Pina y Manuel: *esquivamos los rayos con nuestra capoeira*

Pina: como la detendremos *esquivando*

Manuel: bueno según la maestre nos dijo que cuando nos transformáramos tendríamos las habilidades de nuestro animal y bueno yo soy un lobo así que aparte de mi agilidad tengo mis garras eso es *esquivando brinca y le da unos rasguños a la divina*

Divina Ember: aggg

Pina: que habilidad tiene los murciélagos aparte de volar

¿?: *apareciendo una pequeña murciélago del mismo color que yo* también podemos emitir un grito que sonico que para los demás es insoportable

Pina: *la veo* hee quien eres tu

¿?: luego te cuento ahora concéntrate y emite el grito sonico que te dije

Pina: esta bien *me concentro* ahhhhhhhh * en eso un grito que yo escucho quedo sale de mi, aun que yo no escuche el grito tan fuerte para la Divina y Manuel era insoportable*

Manuel: kiiiiaaa * se tapa los oídos*

Divina Ember: kiaaaaa que insoportable ruido *me golpea lanzándome y haciendo que me calle*

Pina: waaaa * salgo volando por el golpe*

Manuel: Pina grr oye como te atreves a hacerlo eso a mi chica **(N/A: SI EN ESTE RECUERDO MANUEL ES NOVIA DE PINA)** * le suelta unos rasguños*

Divina Ember: grrr

Pina: *regresando molesta* como te atreves a hacerme eso *la golpeo*

Divina Ember: agg

¿?: *apareciendo un lobezno del color de Manuel* Manuel concéntrate y usa tu aullido

Manuel: hee quien eres tu

¿?: luego te cuento ahora concéntrate y deja que tu aullido de lobo salga

Manuel: esta bien *se consentra* auuuuuuu *en eso un aullido potente sale de el asiendo que la Divina quede aturdida*

Divina Ember: agg *aturdida*

Pina y Manuel: *la atacamos con una patada*

Divina Ember: ugg *cayendo y quedando noqueada* aaaa

¿? y ¿?: ahora usen la super explosión para encerarla

Pina y Manuel: SUPER EXPLOSIÓN

*La divina es encerrada en una guitarra y Manuel y yo nos desinformamos*

Pina: wow eso fue increible

Manuel: espectacular diría yo

Pina: cierto

¿?: bien ahora devén llevarle el portal a la maestre

Manuel: ok pero quienes son ustedes

Maestre Diana: ellos son Darki y Lobi sus mascotas míticas

Pina: mascotas míticas?

Maestre Kat: así es todos los combo niños tienen su mascota mítica el cual los acompañara por mucho tiempo

¿?: así es yo soy Darki tu mascota mítica Pina yo te ayudare en lo que pueda con lo de ser una combo niño

¿?: y yo soy Lobi tu mascota mítica Manuel y al igual que Darki te ayudare en lo que pueda con lo de ser un combo niñD

Manuel: jeje eres lindo Lobi *lo acaricia*

Lobi: jeje *disfruta las caricias*

Pina: jeje apuesto a que nos llevaremos bien Darki

Darki: apuesto a que si

Maestre Diana: me podrían dar el portal

Pina: a qui tiene maestre *se lo da*

Maestre Diana: gracias hija

Manuel: que ara con el

Maestre Diana: lo guardare en el recinto para evitar que la divina vuelva a ser liberado

Pina y Manuel: hooo

 ** _*Fin del recuerdo*_**  
 ** _  
_** ** _*Regres_** ando*

Después de recordar aquello volví en si, recordaba que era una combo niño y que mi deber era proteger a la ciudad de los divinos, aun que no sabia quienes eran mis compañeros solo sabia que el combo niño con mascara de lobo era Manuel,a pesar de que no supiera quienes eran los otros combo niños sabia que tenia que ayudarlos me había levantado estaba por ponerme mi mascara cuando...

Lorey: waaa *saliendo volando por un golpe del divino*

Pilar: Lorey

Cuando escuche ese nombre nuevamente un inmenso dolor de cabeza nuevamente me ataco seguido de otro recuerdo

Pina: kiaa *agarrándome la cabeza*

Serio: *me ve* hoo Paco lleva tela de a qui a un lugar seguro y has que reaccione

Paco: si *me carga y se va*

*Mientras, yo seguía gritando y agarrando mi cabeza, mientras otro recuerdo invadía mi mente*

*Recuerdo unos meses atrás*  
 **  
** **(N/A ESTE RECUERDO SE SITU** **A UNOS MESES** **DESPUÉS DEL PRIMER RECUERDO)**  
 **  
**ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses quisas cinco meses desde que Manuel y yo nos habíamos convertido en combo niños, y a pesar de que ambo hacinamos un buen equipo en muchas ocasiones ambos pensábamos que necesitamos ayuda, pero no fue hasta esa tarde cuando realmente necesitamos ayuda...

Estábamos en la plaza peleando con un divino, el divino se llamaba electro y tal y como decía su nombre su poder era controlar la electricidad, de nivel 3, había dejado a todo el pueblo sin electricidad, Manuel y yo peleábamos con el, esquivábamos sus ataque eléctricos mientras buscábamos su tótem

Manuel: *esquivando un ataque* hay que buscar su tótem y transformarnos

Pina: *esquivando* que crees que estoy haciendo desde hace rato busco su tótem

Divino Electro: rindanse combo niños no podrán contra mi

Pina y Manuel: jamas

Divino Electro: entonces mueran *nos ataca con un rayo*

Pina y Manuel: *esquivamos* waaa *en eso ambos vemos su tótem pero nos sorprendemos al notar que no es de ninguno de los dos* que?

Divino Electro: *aprovecha nuestra distracción y nos ataca*

Pinay Manuel: waaaa *salimos volando*

Pina: ugg *cayendo*

Manuel: ugg *cayendo a lado de mi*

Pina: como nos transformaremos si el divino no tiene ninguno de nuestros totems *levantándome con algo de dificultad*

Manuel: *levantándose con dificultad* vallamos con la maestre quisas ella sepa que hacer

Pina: bien

*En eso ambos nos vamos rápidamente asía el recinto*

Pina y Manuel: Maaestre Diada Maestre Diana

Maestre Diana: que ocurre niños

Pina: el el divino

Maestre Diana: que tiene el Divino

Manul: no tiene ninguno de nuestros totems, tiene un tótem diferente

Pina: es azul y tiene la forma de un venado ese tótem

¿?: disculpa pero es un ciervo no un venado

Pina y Manuel: hee? *volteamos y nos sorprendemos al ver a nuestra compañera de clases* Lorey

Lorey: jeje hola

Pina y Manuel: que hace ella a qui

¿?: que no es obvio también fuimos escogidos para ser combo niños

Pina y Manuel: *volteamos* Shon

Shon: jeje el mismo que viste y calza

Pina y Manuel: que ustedes también son combo niños, pero como, ustedes, combo niños

Maestre Diana: se los explicare cuando regresen niños ahora vallan por ese divino

Pina: pero maestre como nos transformaremos si el divino no tiene mi tótem ni el de Mau

Maestre Diana: eso es por que tiene el tótem de Lorey y no se preocupen ya a ellos le explique todo ahora vallan

Los 4: si Maestre *nos ponemos nuestras mascaras*

Pina: andando chicos

*En eso los cuatro llegamos a la plaza*

Pina y Manuel: hey divino

Divino Electro: *voltea* que no me había encargado ya de ustedes dos

Pina: no solo fuimos por refuerzos

Maanuel: así es y ahora si te detendremos

Divino Electro: jaja no me agan reír *nos ataca*

Los 4: *esquivamos*

Lorey: *brinca, esquivando y ve su tótem* hoo si es mi tótem chicos distraiga lo

Pina, Manuel y Shon: entendido, hey Divino

Divino Electro: *voltea*

Pinaa, Manuel y Shon: a qu no nos puedes dar

Divino Electro: jaja creen que no *nos ataca con múltiples rayos eléctricos*

Pina: *esquivo con agilidad* fallaste

Manuel: *esquiva* por poco

Shon: *esquiva* eso estuvo serca

Lorey: *brinca desde un árbol y toca su tótem* TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA

Los 4: COMBO NIÑOS VAMONOS

Lorey: Ciervo

Shon: Cuervo

Pina: Murciélago

Manuel: Lobo

Lorey: *viéndose* esto esta de lujo

Shon: increíble tengo alas

Divino Electro: grr ya me hartaron *creando un remolino de pura electricidad*

Shon: remolino puede con remolino *crea un remolino en eso ambos remolinos choca*

Divino Electro: agg

Manuel: que tal unos rasguños *lo rasguña*

Divino Electro: agg

Pina: que tal algo de música fuerte, cúbranse los oídos chicos*

Shon, Lorey y Manuel: *se tapan los oídos*

Pina: aaaaaaaah *uso mi grito sonico*

Divino Electro: grr es insoportable

Lorey: que tal una envestida *corre asía el divino envistiendo lo con fuerza*

Divino: aggg * ya algo noqueado*

Pina: aprovechemos antes de que reaccione

Todos: COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOCION

*Encerramos al divino*

Los 4: lo hicimos

*Fin del Recuerdo*

Aquel recuerdo me hizo recordar que mis compañeros de clases Shon y Lorey también eran combo niños, me comenzaba a tranquilizar el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a desaparecer cuando...

Paco: *el cual por cierto ya me había llevado lejos del lugar de la batalla* Pina estas bien

Pina: si eso creo pero... como sabes mi nombre

Paco: por que soy yo Pina *quitándose su mascara* Paco que no me recuerdas

Pina: Paco aggg *la cabeza de nuevo comienza a dolerme*

Paco: hoo Pina estas bien *preocupado*

*Nuevamente otro recuerdo invadió mi mente*

*Recuerdo unas semanas atrás*

Una mañana en Nova Nitza los combo niños y los demas niños se encontraban en la escuela, cuando la señorita soledad les dio un aviso

señorita Soledad: Atencion niños apartir de hoy unos nuevos compañeros estaran con nosostros adelante *dirijiendose a la puerta*

Pina: ho-la me llamo Pina * hablo algo timida*

Lorey:hola me llamo Lorey jjeje *dice aniamda mostrando una sonrisa*

Manuel: yo me llamo Manuel * dise sonriendole a las chicas*

Señorita Soledad: ok sientense alado de Serio, Pilar y azul * los señala*

Pina: * se seinta alado de Serio*

Manuel: * se sienta alado de azul*

lorey: *da brinquitos como un ciervatillo en el bosque XD y se sienta la lado de pilar*

Señorita Soledad: ya vuelvo * sale del salon*

Serio: no lo puedo creer que seas tu Pina

Pina: hee * lo voltea a ver* hoo Serio

Azul: esto puede ser posible Manuel que haces aqui digo me sorprende que seas tu

Manuel: hee que * voltea a verla* hoo Azul que gusto

Serio: jeje el mismo que viste y calza

Pina: cuanto tiempo

Serio: jeje mucho pero que haces a qui

Pina: me transfirieron de escuela

Serio: wow ebueno eso es genial

Pilar: jeje ya decia yo que esos brincos los conocia

Lorey. ohh- *voltea y la ve ohhh pili eres tu * (le dice pili de cariño) me alegra de verte

Pilar: digo lo mismo pero que haces a qui pense que estudiabas en otra escuela

Lorey. bueno me transfirieno aque ademas ya no aguantaba las reglas de lotra escuela no saben como es la divervion

Pilar: ya veo me alegra verte

Lorey: igual pili jejejeje

Azul: jejej digo lo mismo pero que haces aqui no estabas en otra escuela?

Manuel: si pero me transfirieron de escuela

Azul: ya veo jeje me laegra que estes aqui

Paco: hee oigan sigo a qui saben

Serio: ups lo siento amigo

Azul: ohh lo siento paco ^^U

Pilar: perdon

Paco: descuiden, veo que se emocionaron al ver a los nuevos pero quienes son

Pilar: bueno ella es Lorey mi prima

Serio: bueno ella es mi prima Pina

Azul. el es mi primo Manuel

Lorey: holis *lo saludo alegremente*

Manuel: un gusto

Pina: ho-la *timida *

Paco: es un gusto conocerlos

Paco: mmm oye serio disculpa por esto pero soy yo o tu prima es la unica que no se parese a ti, bueno digo por que Manuel tiene aire de azul es educado y no me soprenderia si fuera inteligente como ella, y Lorey es divertida y animada como Pilar, y bueno tu no sueles ser timido, quisas si sensible pero timido no

Serio: no no eres tu, ella suele ser timida con la gente que no conoce, ya que te conosca bien dejara de serlo

Manuel: eso es verdad Pina suele ser timida cuando no coonoce a algien pero cuando lo conoce deja de serlo

Lorey. ademas ella tiene una linda ricita cuando le cuento de mis chistes jejej

Paco: hoo ya veo bueno no importa seguro nos llevaremos bien todos

Manuel: je apuesto a que si

lorey: porrrrr supuesto jejeje

Paco: jeje bueno chicos ya que ellos son nuevos por que no les mostramos la escuela, ademas el descanzo ya empezo

*Despues de un raato de mostrarnos la escuela*

*En eso unos relojes que traimos Manuel, Lorey y yo suenan eso significaba que un divino estaba suelto*

Pina: * su reloj suena* hooo emmm ya vuelvo tengo que ir al baño * sale corriendo*

Manuel: yo igual * sale corriendo*

Lorey: ehhhh yo olvide mi lonch *se va*

Paco: mmm que extraños

Azul: si nunca los vi irse asi hasta ahora

Serio: ni yo

Pilar: yo menos

Maestre Grinto: * se les aserca* niños hay un nuevo divino suelto vallan

Paco, Pilar, Azul y Serio: si maestre * se van*

Piaco: y entonses que totem tiene

Serio: es como un murcielago

Azul: un murcielago

Serio: si * esquibando un golpe*

Paco: * esquibando* como nos transformaremos entonses si no tiene ninguno de nuestros totems

Azul: yo nose *da un salto esquivandolo*

Pilar: estamos perdidos * esquivando*

Pina: yo no diria eso * llegando con su mascara puesta y con sus compañeros*

Paco, Pilar y Serio: hee?

Lorey. jejej adarle jejeje

Paco: y esos quienes son

Manuel: si lista Murcielagao

Pina: si lanzanme

Lorey: jejeje *da saltitos lista como un ciervo muy emocionada su mascara era un ciervo con unos cuernos medianos*

Paco: vuelvo a decir quienes son esos

Pilar y Serio: ni idea

Azul:. nolose

Pina: preprense combo niños

Manel: * la lanza*

Pina: *¨sale volando por encima del divino y toca su totem* TOTEM TOCA TRASFORMA

Todos: COMBO NIÑOS VAMONOS

Pina: murcielago

Manuel: lobo

Paco: toro

Serio: tigrillo

Pilar: iguana

Azul: aguila

Lorey: ciervo

Todos: combo niños vamonos

divino destructor: * los ataca*

Lorey: *lo esquiva con un gran salto* jejej

Manuel, Paco, y Serio: * lo esquiban*

Azul: *lo esquiva volando*

Pina: *lo esquiva volando

Azul* esto es dificil primero devemos tranquilizarlo*

Paco: pero como * esquivando otro golpe*

Lorey: *cae de pie en un edificio* jmmm ya se, canto del bosque *empieza a cantar una melodia calmada*

Paco, Pilar y Serio: que lindo canto

Divino: Destructor: * calmandose*

Lorey: laaaaa laaaaaa Murcielago ahora

Pina: si cubranse los oidos, grito sonico haaaa * grita fuertemente creando un ensodersedor grito*

Paco: kiii * tapandose lo oidos*

Todos *se cubren los Oidos*

Divino: es insoportable ese ruido

Serio: paco aprovecha y derrumbalo*

Paco: si * corre y derrumba al divino*

Lorey: genial

Pina * escucha* (Paco que extraño tiene el mismo nombre que mi compañero)

Divino Destructor: *se levnta*

Serio: aun tiene energia * esquivando un golpe y atacando con sus garras*

Manuel: *ataca con sus garras tambien aaudando a Serio*

Serio: Azul usa tu grito, Paco usa tus ondas de chocques

Azul y Serio: si * usaasn sus ataques*

Manuel: Murcielago ayuda con tu grito Sonico,

Pina: si haaaaaaa *ayuda a Azul*

Manuel: bien escuchenme los demas usemos todas nuestras fuerzas y tiremoslo

Lorey, Pilar y Paco: si

Pilar: yo los impulso * agarrandose de 2 arboles creando una resortera*

Paco y Serio: siganos *se van corriendo a donde Pilr*

Lorey y Manuel: *los siguen*

* En eso, Paaco, Serio, Manuel y Lorey, se acomodan y Pilar los lanza con fuerza deribando al divino*

Divino destructor: aaaah *viendo estrellitas*

Pilar: devolvamoslo al mundo divino antes de que se levante

Todos: si, COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOCION * regresan al divino al mundo divino*

*Fin del Recuerdo*

Después de recordar aquello racione exaltada y algo agitada pero al mismo tiempo cansada Paco al verme se acerco tomándome entre brazos justo a tiempo pues en ese mismo momento caí rendida, por fin lo recordaba todo, recordaba que era una combo niño y que mis amigos, Shon, Lorey, Maanuel, Serio, Pilar Azul y Paco también eran combo niños, seguía exacta y rendida en los brazos de Paco, este al notarme así me pregunto si me encontraba bien un tanto preocupado...

Paco: Pina estas bien *preocupado*

Pina: si descuida Paco estoy bien

Paco: que bue.. espera me recuerdas, recudas quien soy

Pina: si eres Paco el combo niño Toro y mi amigo

Paco: y recuerdas que tu...

Pina: si recuerdo que yo soy la combo niña Murciélago

Paco: hooo Pina has recuperado la memoria que bien *me abraza*

Pina: *me sonrojo por el abrazo* **(N/A: SI TAMBIÉN RECORDÓ QUE LE GUSTA PACO)**

Paco: los chicos se pondrán felices... los chicos necesitan nuestra ayuda los divinos tienen nuestros totems

Pina: pero no tengo mi mascara se me cayo cuando el segundo recuerdo me invado y no se donde quedo

Paco: jeje no te preocupes por eso yo la encontré *sacando mi mascara de su bolsa del pantalón* a qui tienes *se la da*

Pina: *tomo mi mascara* gracias Paco *le beso la mejilla*

Paco: de- denada *se ruboriza por el beso*

Pina: *dejo de darle el beso y me pongo mi mascara* andando

Paco: *aun ruborizado se pone su mascara* combo niños vamonos

*En eso Paco y yo salimos corriendo lo mas rápido que pudimos a donde estaban los chicos*

*Mientras con los chicos*

Pilar: *ya bastante cansada* esto es imposible

Shon: *cansado* ciertamente sin transformarnos jamas los venceremos

Serio: *cansado* me rindo

Azul: *cansada* yo igual

Manuel: *cansado* no puedo mas

Lorey: *cansada* perdimos

Pina: *parada en un árbol* vamos chicos no se rindan, los combo niños no se rinden

Todos: *voltean* Pina

 **/CONTINUARA/**


	9. Chapter 9

**9: La fiesta de disfraces y una sorpresa**

 **(N/A: Ok se que es un poco tarde para este capi pero estuve muy ocupada para escribirlo el mero dia jeje pero espero les guste** )

*En eso Paco y yo salimos corriendo lo mas rápido que pudimos a donde estaban los chicos*

*Mientras con los chicos*

Pilar: *ya bastante cansada* esto es imposible

Shon: *cansado* ciertamente sin transformarnos jamas los venceremos

Serio: *cansado* me rindo

Azul: *cansada* yo igual

Manuel: *cansado* no puedo mas

Lorey: *cansada* perdimos

Pina: *parada en un árbol* vamos chicos no se rindan, los combo niños no se rinden

Todos: *voltean* Pina

Pina: jeje me extrañaron

Manuel: pues a decir verdad si

Serio: espera recuerdas que tu...

Pina: si Serio ya lo recuerdo todo

Todos: genial * esquivan unos ataques*

Pina: que tal si terminamos con esto

Paco: me parese bien

Lorey: que sugieren

Pina: primero llevemos los lejos de la ciudad

Paco: luego nos trformaremos

Todos: bien

*Y así le hicieron los los chicos atrajeron la atención de los divinos y haciendo que los divinos los persigieran hasta fuera de la ciudad, mientras que Pina y Paco los seguían por los arboles, en eso los combo niños llegaron al bosque*

Divino Tiniebla: no tienen salida

Divino Gravity: los venciomos

Pina y Paco: eso es lo que cren *brincando de un arbol tocando sus totems* TÓTEM TOCA TRASNFORMA

Todos: COMBO NIÑOS VAMONOS

Pina: Murciélago

Paco: Toro

Manuel: Lobo

Azul: Águila

Lorey: Ciervo

Serio: Tigrillo

Shon: Cuervo

Pilar: Iguana

Divinos: aun transformados no nos venceran

Combo Niños: eso ya lo veremos

*CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES*

Todos: COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOXION *encierran a los Divinoos*

Pina: *con un portal* al fin ganan los buenos

Paco: *con el otro portal* cierto

Lorey: nos alegra mucho de que estés de regreso amiga

Pina: y a i me alegra estar de regreso

 ***Después de una semana larga ya era Viertes y era la fiesta***

Shon: donde esta Pina ella trae nuestros disfraces y sin ellos no podemos enartar a la fiesta

Lorey: por que tardara

Azul: ademas Serio tambien se tarda

Paco: seguro esta ayudando a pina a cargar con los disfraces

Manuel: si puede ser

Pina y Serio: *llegando ya con sus disfraces puestos* lamentamos la tardanza

Lorey: tranquilos sabiuamos que tardarian con eso jejej

Pina: jeje * coje un disfraz* ten Lorey este es el tullo *se lo da*

Lorey: sijejje vuelvo en un momento *se va al baño a cambiarse*

Pina: * coje otro* este es de Azul este es el tullo *se lo da*

Azul: genia lo coge ya vuelvo *se va*

Pina: * toma otro* este es el tullo Manuel *se lo da*

Manuel: lo toma genial ya vengo *va al baño a cambiarse*

Pina: * toma otro* este es el tullo Pilar *se lo da*

Pilar: sii *va al baño a cambiarse*

Pina: toma otro este es el tullo Shon

Shon: de lujo gracias *va al baño a cambiarse*

Pina: y por ultimo este es el tullo Paco *se lo da*

Paco. gracias pina eres la mejor *le sonrie y se va al baño a cambiarse*

Pina: *se sonroja leve* bueno a mi me falta unas cosas de mi disfraz de ponerme ya vuelvo primo *se va*

Serio: claro

Pilar: *regresando ya con su traje* esto es increíble

Lorey. jajajaja *llega igual* estoy lista

Manuel: auuuu yo tambien estoy listo

Shon: *llega caminando como Frakinstain* ya estoy listo

Azul *tambien con sus disfraz* igual estoy lista jaja *risa de bruja*

Pilar: bien solo falta Paco

Paco: *llega con sus disfraz *listo y bien como me veo

Serio: te vez increíble Paco

Shon: oigan y Pina

Serio: fue a terminar de ponerse su disfraz

Paco: bueno esperemosla

Pina: *llega con su disfraz* y como me veo

paco: wauuu te vez genial (y hermosa pareses una momia egipcia) *enbobado*

Pina: jiji gracias *mira a todos* veo que a todos les quedaron sus trajes muy bien

Shon: si estos tornillos que le agrestes al cuello están increíble

Azul: si me veo genial

Lorey: de sientifica loca me queda super y mas junto con mi conejillo de indias

Pilar: oye jeje

Manuel: jeje me quedo perfecto paresco un autentigo hombre lbo

Todos: Manuel te lo volvemos a repetir ya eres un lobo jeje

Serio y Pilar: y a nosotros nos quedo genial

Manuel: enserio eres increíble (te besria pero se que si lo ago cierto Zombie se pondría celoso)

Paco: jejeje si eres increible

Serio: bueno chicos vallamos a la fiesta en el gibnacio

Todos: si

*En eso se van todos, o casi todos por que Paco detiene a Pina*

Pina: hee * voltea* que sucede

Paco: emm epues gracias por el disfraz

Pina: denada pero espera algo hace falta en tu disfraz para que des mas miedo

Paco: asi y que es?

Pina: jiji ya veras cierra los ojos

Paco: okey *cierra los ojos*

Pina: * le pone un poco de maquillaje en la cara de color claro y unas cicatrices falsas y por ultimo le pinta de negro al rededor de los parpados* listo ya te vez mas aterrador mira *le presta un espejo para que se vea*

Paco: abre los ojos y se ve waaa jajaj valla que si

Pina: jeje

Paco: jeje encerio eres increible *le besa la mejilla*

Pina: o/o *se sonroja*

Paco: emm disculpa

Pina: descuida *sonrojada*

Paco: bien entremos *le estuira la mano*

Pina: si *le toma la mano*

*En eso los dos entran a la fiseta, donde todos sus compañeros estaban disfrazados, diferentes personas o animales o seres misticos*

Mili: wow Paco tu disfraz es increíble donde lo conseguiste

Paco: pina me ayudo en hacerlo

Pina: ejem te ayude

Paco: ok Pina me lo hizo

Pina: jeje si

Mili: wow pues esta increíble, y el tullo también Pina

Pina: gracias

Telmo: si sin duda son increíbles sus disfrsez puede que ganen el concurso, y por cierto por que están tomados de la mano

Paco. ehhh por que pina queria que la compañara jejeje ^^U

Pina: jeje si

Miguel: por que no lo admiten de una vez

Pina: admitir que?

Paco: si de que estas hablando

Rafa: de que ustedes son novios

Pina y Paco: he?

Telmo: oigan son muy obvios por si no lo saben

Mili: así es, siempre que están cerca se ponen nerviosos, o siempre que están platicando y llega alguien mas se alejan

Miguel: ho siempre que Paco te dice un cumplido Pina te sonrojas

Rafa: y últimamente están muy juntos, y eso nos dice que son mas que amigos

Pina: hee bueno eso es verdad pero yo suelo ser tímida ademas el echo de que no la pasemos juntos es por que nos caemos bien

Paco. cierto y eso no justifica que seamos novios

Telmo: bueno en ese caso no creo que te importe si bailo con Pina verdad Paco *tama a Pina de la cintura y comienza a bailar con ella*

Paco: ehh oye

Telmo: que?

paco: ella es mia

Telmo: tulla ?

Paco: si

Telmo: y por que es tulla, si tu mismo dijiste que solo la estabas acompañando

Paco: ggrrr por que por que yo fui quien la invito al baile

Telmo: jeje lo sabia * le da una vuelta a Pina que llegue con Paco*

Pina: * llega con Paco con laa vuelta*

Paco. lo arruine no

Pina: por que dices que lo rruinaste

paco: pues prometimos guardar en secreto de que yo te habio al baile y lo revele lo siento

Pina: descuida *le sonrie*

paco: enswerio o.o

Pina: si, no estoy molesta y nada al contrario

Lorey. awwwwwwww ... bueno soy la unica que lo dije jejeje

Shon: eso es lindo

Serio: muy lindo

AzuL que romantico hay si estuviera en los zapatos de pina estaria igual

Pilar: *le susrra a Serio* es tu oportunidad

Serio: hee cállate

Lorey. jejejj

Pina: jeje

Shon: *ve a Susie*

Susie: *asienten con la cabeza*

*En eso ambos empujan a Pina y Paco asiendo que se besen*

paco: wooo *siendo empujado besa a Pina* ommmm o/o

Pina: mmm o/o

paco: se seprara hay cielos o/o este lo ciento

Pina: * roja* de descuida

paco. mmm

Lorey: uhhhhh... hay esnserio

Chris: oigan que no se suponía que esto era una fiesta * pone música para que los chicos bailen y la tencion entre Pina y Paco desaparezca*

Todos: *se ponen a bailar*

Paco. ohhh ufff

Pina: *sale un momento del gibnacio aun que piensa que nadie la vio salir pero Paco si la vio* uff cielos

paco. mmm *la sigue* pina?

Pina: hoo Paco * voltea*

paco. estas bien?

Pina: si por que lo preguntas

paco: te vi salir de la fiesta y por lo que paso

Pina: descuida estoy bien solo quise salir a tomar aire fresco, para bajar un poco la tensión que se formo alrededor de nosotros jeje

paco. jeje si tiens razon

Pina: ademas es una linda noche *mira las estrellas*

Paco. si pero no tan linda como tu *dice algo sonrrojado* (que rayos me pasa, por que digo eso acaso...)

Pina: * se sonroja* encerio crees que soy mas linda que la noche

paco: jeje pues claro que si ademas si te mintiera no estaria aqui diciendote esto o/o (que dije esto no hay)

Pina: * sonrojada* sabes puede que seas un poco exagerado, seas orgulloso, presumido y te enojes fácilmente pero tienes tu lado tierno y sensible, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que ses tal y como eres * le besa la mejilla* (que rayos dije)

Paco. jejje gracias pina *sonrojado*

Pina: solo digo la verdad *sonrojada por el beso*

*En eso un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambos, niguno de los sabia de que mas hablar, en eso comienza a sonar una música lenta que se escucha hasta donde ellos 2 están*

Pina: ho * la escucha*

Paco. ohh mmm jejej me permites esta pieza señorita momia *sonrojado*

Pina: jiji claro señor Zombie *sonrojada*

Paco: jeje *se acerca y baial con ealla* te advierto soy algo torpe *la pisa por accidente*

Pina: auuu ya lo note jiji bueno yo puedo enseñarte el bailar se me da bien

Paco. jej lo siento y okey jeje

Pina: descuida, es fácil aprender solo relájate y deja que tus pies sigan el ritmo de la música, cordina tus pies con el ritmo

paco. okey *hace lo que dijo pina*

* Un rato después*

Pina: jeje lo haces bien veo que aprendes rápido

Paco. jeje si aprendi de la mejor jejej

Pina: jeje sabes Paco me alegro de estar contigo *le sonríe*

Paco: hoo igual yo me agrada estar contigo jejeje *le devuelve la sonrisa*

En eso ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, como hipnotizados, pues realmente eso sucedió, Paco quedo perdido en los ojos grises de Pina, unos ojos que aun que fueran obscuros desprendían un lindo brillo, un brillo que dejo en otro mundo al moreno, mientras que Pina había quedado perdida en los ojos cafés de Paco, unos ojos que la hacían sonreír como una tonta, unos ojos que aun que fueran obscuros también desprendían un lindo brillo, como decía ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro mientras que sin percatarse, lentamente se fueron acercando mas y mas uno al otro, algo dentro de ambos les decía que querían volver a probar aquel beso que se dieron en el gibnacio, y algo una fuerza misteriosa los impulsaba a hacerlo, ambos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el rose de sus labios y sus respiraciones, ambos sin saber que sucedía, se acercaron mas, estaban por cerrar su distancia en un beso cuando...

Serio: chicos *grita*

Pina y Paco: waaa *reaccionan*

*El pelinarajo con semejante grito hizo reaccionar a los tortolos, los cuales se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer y se separaron rapidamente, aun que ambos se pusieron mas rojos que un tomate*

Pina: que quieres Serio *roja*

Serio: que ya es hora de ir a pedir dulces

Paco: ok *rojo*

Serio: bien chicos listos para atascarnos de ducles

Pilar: por supuesto

Lorey: esperen primero vamos ami casa a recoger a Mimi ademas tengo que cuidarla recuerdan -.-U

Shon: mm entonces si se supone que tu heranita esta en tu casa por que tu hermano la trae *señalando a Kiiro*

Kiro: *trae un checito dodne hay una bebita con un flequito de color rojo y ojos azulez esaba vestida como un conejito con un sombrero con un moño*

Lorey. oh jejeje bueno jejej

Susie: jeje anden ustedes pidan sus dulces tranquilamente nosotros cuidaremos de Mimi

Kiro: bueno pero se los advierto ella es astuta

Lorey: como ahora *no ta el coche *

Kiro. ehh dodne esta

Susie: *con Mimi en los brazos* aqui esta note cuando se bajo y no se me escapo jiji

Mimi. gagaag buu buu

Kiro. hay lo que le encanta es escaparse y asutar

Lorey: es como un cenejito literal jejej

Susie: descuiden de mi no se me escapa Mimi se comienza a escapar pero vuelve a agarrarla y tu a donde cres que vas pequeña

Mimi. buu buuu buuu

Kiro. quiere divertice asustar como siempre jeje eso hace cada año ^^U

Susie: ya veo pero si quieres asustar tendrás que quedarte con nosotros, y si intentas escapar no te daré este peluche * mostrando le un osito de peluche*

Mimi. buu ohh *ve el peluche* gaga ga ochito ochito

Susie: solo te lo dare si te portas bien

Mimi: *se queda quieta por tandose bien*

Susie: *la pone en su carrito* no seas un pequeña traviesa y te nos escapes vale* le da el oso*

Mimi: gagaga *coge el osito*

Kiro. enseñame como lo haces

Matt: como es que...

Susie: tuve que lidiar con dos hermanos menores gemelos, traviesos he imperativos tengo experiencia

Todos: * ven a Shon y Paco*

Shon: *se apena un poco*

Paco. jejej ^^U

Pina: jiji

¿?: *llegando una chica la cual estaba disfrazada de fantasma, se pone tras Pina* buuu

Pina: kiiiiiaaaa * pega un grito y salto por el susto*

¿?: jjaja ubieras visto tu cara *quitándose la parte que le tapaba la cabeza dejándose ver a una chica con el mismo color de pelo y ojos que Pina solo que ella tenia el pelo mas corto, y ondulado de su misma edad*

paco: ohh *la coge antes de que caiga*

Pilar: hee creo que el helado me que comi en la fiesta me afecto por que estoy viendo a 2 pinas

Azul: yo igual

Paco: y yo

Serio y Pina: jiji

Lorey: jajajajaja no chicos jejej es la hermana gemela de pina jejejejeje una vez me paso igual y quede sin comer helado una semalan jejejee

paco: eso lo explica jejej

Manuel y Shon: si a nosotros nos paso igual

Pina: jeje asi es Paco Azul, Pilar les presento a mi hermana gemela Yazmin

Yaz: mucho gusto díganme solo Yaz

(ella es Yaz la gemela de Pina)

Paco: *baja a pina con cuidado* mucho gusto

Azul: encantada

Pilar: un gusto

Serio: jeje mucho sin vernos prima

Yaz: demasiado diría yo primo, y el gusto es mio

Dixi: pero que haces a qui prima pensábamos que estabas con los abuelos ya que estudias en una escuela de por aya

Lorey. cierto?

Shon, Manuel, Serio y Pina: cierto

Yaz: bueno extrañaba a mi familia y a mis amigos, que quise venir a visitarlos, ademas la escuela es super aburrida sin ustedes chicos

Shon y Manuel: hoo encerio

Yaz: si muy aburrida

Lorey. me entiendes

Paco: espera entonces tu no fuiste transferida

Yaz: no no tuve la misma suerte que los chicos, ademas desde que se fueron no ha vuelto a ver acción * refiriéndose a los divinos*

Paco. accion?

Yaz: si acción en el novanok jeje

Pina: descuida hermana ellos ya lo saben asi que puedes hablar tranquilamente de eso

Serio: ok soy su primo pero ya me perdí de que hablan ustedes 2

Yz: emm * mira a los mayores*

Matt: hoo miren la hora es tengo que hacer algo

Susie, Kiro, Dixi y Crhis: nosostros igual no llegen tarde

*en eso lo 5 hermanos mayores se van*

Shon: que extraños

Serio: si, ok y ustedes 2 de que hablan

Yaz: hooo bueno veras

*Pero en eso los brazaletes de los chicos suenan eso solo significa divino suelto*

Yaz: hooo bueno ya lo descubrirán * colocándose una mascara color rosa que tiene forma de oso panda*

Lorey. es hora *colocandose su mascara*

Serio: wow wow Yaz eres una combo niño también

Yaz: jeje si

Lorey: y siempre lo fue jejejeje

paco: lugo lo explican vamos- con su mascara puesta

Serio: si *colocándose su mascara*

Yaz: esperen ustedes tambien lo son

Serio: jeje si

azul: vamos

*En eso los 9 se van al centro de la ciudaad donde esta el Divino*

Yaz: hay esta ese que tiene cara de calabaza

Manuel: *con su divino Berry* su nombre es cielos que original nombre Calabaseito

Pina: encerio ese es su nombre

Lorey. prrrff jajajajjaj lo siento pero suena algo chistoso jajajajaja

Shon y Manuel: jajaa cierto

Manuel: no dice de que nivel es ni cual es su poder

Azul mmm es de ... nivel 4

Yaz: nivel 4 no es tan dificl

Caalabaseitor: *los ve* así que ustedes son los combo niños

 **(N/A: IMAGÍNENSE QUE EL DIVINO ES COMO JACK ESQUELETON, DEL EXTRAÑO MUNDO DE JACK SOLO QUE CON CARA DE CALABAZA)**

Lorey. y ya nos vio

Pilar: hee cuidado * esquivando un ataque*

Yaz: waaa * lo esquiva*

Manuel: * lo esquiva*

Paco: wooo *lo esquiva*

Azul: kiaaa *lo esquiva*

lorey: *salta* wooo *esquivando*

Serio: wow *esquiva*

Pina: *esquiva*

Shon: *no logra esquivarlo* ugg

Lorey: oh no Shon+

Paco: hermano

Yaz: Shon

Shon: descuiden estoy bien

paco. hay que buscar el totem para trasformarnos

Shon: si * levantándose*

Calabaseitor: *ataca a Shon con un rayo, convirtiéndolo en un zombie con cara de calabaza*

Shon Z: hambre (N/a le pondre Shon Z mientras este transformado en Zombie)

Pina: ho no creo que ya se cual es su poder

Lorey: zombificar a todos kiaaaa

Serio: y ya atrapo a uno de nosostros

Calabazeitor: jeje * manada murciélagos para transformar a los demás*

Pina: cuidado con esos murciélagos también los pueden transformar

Azul busquemos su totem rapido

Pilar: si

Pina: separemonos para rodearlo y buscar su tótem y tengan cuidado con sus rayos y los murciélagos

Todos: Entendido

*Los ocho chicos corrieron de frente y luego se separaron para confundirlo*

Pina y Paco: Bien el plan de siempre pero esta vez, Lorey y Pilar ustedes busquen sus símbolo *Ordenan ambos*

Lorey y pilar: si

*Los chicos se lanzaron a distraer Calabaseitor mientras Pilar y Lorey se fijaban por todas parte en busca del tótem*

Divino: Chiquillos insolentes! *Gruñen el divino enojado*

*Paco y Serio iban a atacarlo con una patada voladora, pero el divino repeli su ataque haciendo que ambos chicos volaran y calleran al suelo*

Pina y Azul: Paco Serio! *grita ambas al uniso y preocupadas*

Manuel y Yaz *esquivndo un ataque* Pina Azul vayan a auxiliar a los chcios *dicen ambos*

Pina y Azul: si * se asercan a los chicos* ¿Están bien? *ayudandoles a levantarse*

Paco y Serio: Sí, no nos paso nada, gracias chicas *Contestan, levantandose con la ayuda de las chicas

Pina y Azul: Bien, nos alegramos *Responden ambas con una sonrisa*

Shon: graa * los ataca*

Yaz, Pilar, Lorey y Manuel: CHICOSSS!, UN POCO DE AYUDA ESTARIA BIEN *Gritan los 4 tratando de evitar al diviuno y a Shon el cual seguía zomificado*

*Serio, Azul, Pina y Paco vuelven a la acción, para entonces Pilar y Lorey estaban observando a al divino, cuidadosamente, en eso ambas ven en la cabeza del divino el tótem pero este no era de ninguno, este era de color rosa en forma como de un oso*

Pilar: tiene el tótem en la cabeza pero es diferente

Paco: como que diferente *esquivando a su hermano* por dios Shon reacciona

Pilar: su tótem es rosa en forma como de oso

Lorey: Yaz es tu totem

Yaz: entendido distraiganlo

*Los chicos asentaron con la cabeza, y atacaron primero para hacerle mas fácil a Yaz el trabajo, Pilar y Azul se acercaron al divino mientras evitaban sus ataques mientras lo distraían, en eso Manuel y Paco se acercaron y sujetaron a Calabaseitor de los brazos, y Lorey y Pina lo sujetaron de los pies impidiendo que el Divino se moviera*

Yaz: *es lanzada por Serio desde un árbol ella gira en el aire y toca su tótem* TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA

Todos: COMBO NIÑOS VAMNOS

Yaz: Osos Panda

Serio: Tigrillo

Azul: Aguila

Manuel: Lobo

Paco: Toro

Pina: Murciélago

Lorey: Ciervo

Pilar: Iguana

Shon: Cuervo

Paco: ho hermano regresaste

Shon: hee me fui

Pina: esquiva un ataque* luego hablamos de eso

Serio: cierto *esquivando*

Divino: * los ataca*

Lorey: *los esquiva con un gran salto* jejej

Pilar, Yaz, Manuel, Paco, y Serio: *los esquivan*

Azul, Pina y Shon: *lo esquivan volando*

Pina: tápense los oídos chicos

Todos: *se tapan los oídos*

Pina: aaaah *usa su grito sonico*

Divino: aagg *se tapa los oidos mientras es recorrido* que insoportable ruido

Paco: uno se acostumbra

Divino calabaseitor: que tal si te lo devuelvo *chasquea los dedos y una fuerza extraña con la misma potencia del grito de pina sale de sus dedos*

Pina: *se logra percatar y nota que es el mismo ataque que el Divino Karma uso con ella para borrarle la memoria* no esta¿a vez aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh *usa su grito asiendo que choque con el poder del divino y se le regrese*

Divino: aggg *retorciéndose del dolor por el grito*

Yaz, Manuel y Serio: que tal unos rasguños *los 3 sacan sus garras y rasguñan al divino*

Divino: aggg

Pilar: *se agarra de dos aarboles como una sortera* chicos

Paco: si vamos Lorey

Lorey: si

*En eso el Toro y la Ciervo se colocaron sobre el estomago de la Iguana la cual los lanzo*

Paco y Lorey: *son lanzados por pilar y embisten al divino*

Divino: ugg *cayendo*

Azul y Shon: que tal unas vueltas *vuelan al rededor del divino creando un poderoso remolino*

Divino: waaaaa *sale volando*

Paco: ahora chicos

Todos: COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOSIÓN *encierran al Divino*

Yaz: lo hicimos

Serio: si y por cierto prima desde cuando eres una combo niña

Yaz: desde que Pina y Manuel lo son

Todos: hoo

Paco: bueno ya que vencimos a los divinos hay que ir a pedir dulces

Todos: si

*Y así los nueve combo niños se fueron a pedir sus dulces*  
 **  
/CONTINUARA/**


	10. Chapter 10

10: Reloj el divino del tiempo

 **(N/A: DISCULPEN LA DEMORA POR NO ESCRIBIR PERO LA UNI ME TENIA MUY OCUPADA CON LOS PROYECTOS FINALES)**

Todos: COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOSIÓN *encierran al Divino*

Yaz: lo hicimos

Serio: si y por cierto prima desde cuando eres una combo niña

Yaz: desde que Pina y Manuel lo son

Todos: hoo

Paco: bueno ya que vencimos a los divinos hay que ir a pedir dulces

Todos: si

*Y así los nueve combo niños se fueron a pedir sus dulces*

Al día siguiente era sábado y era una hermosa mañana en Nova Nitza, todo estaba tranquilo, los pajaros cantaban y el viento soplaba, hasta que de repente no muy lejos de hay unos quejidos de dolor se oyeron...

Todos: hay mi estomago

Los chicos tenían un mal estomacal **(N/A: Y COMO NO TENERLO SI SE COMIERON TODOS LOS DULCES EN UNA SOLA NOCHE)** si esos quejidos eran de los combo niños los cuales se quejaban de sus estómagos

 *** FLASH BACK***

*Después de que los chicos terminaran de pedir sus dulces los 9 combo niños se fueron a la casa de Pina, pues desde hace una semana ya habían quedado que harían una pijamada esa noche*

Serio: * con un saco lleno de dulces* este ha sido el mejor Hallowen

Pina: ni que lo digas primo * con un saco lleno de dulces*

Paco: * con un saco de dulces* wow hermano la ruta que diseñaste para pedir dulces fue genial

Lorey: ciertamente esa ruta nos hizo obtener muchos dulces *con un saco y medio de dulces*

Azul: ni que lo digan

Pilar: y sobre todo obtuvimos dulces sabor helado de pistache

Manuel: y dulces de todo tipo

Shon: jeje no fue nada

Yaz: hora de nuestra pijamada

Todos:sii

Pina: bien chicos pueden cambiarse en aquel cuarto * lo señala* las chicas nos cambiaremos en mi cuarto

*Después de unos minutos los chicos y chicas salen de los cuartos con sus pijamas puestas*

Pina: bien que la pijamada empieze

Yaz: que hacemos primero

Paco: mm que tal una pele de almohadas * lanzando le una almohada a Pina*

Pina: oye con que esas tenemos * le lanza una almohada a Paco*

Paco: * la esquiva* fallaste

Serio: * le da la almohada* auch oye con que esas tenemos * coge una almohada y se la lanza a Pina*

Pina: woo * la esquiva y le da a Azul*

Azul: oye * le lanza una almohada¨*

Serio: woo * la esquiva y le da a Manuel*

Manuel: auch

Azul: ups lo ciento primo era para Serio

Manuel: claro que lo sentirás prima * le lanza una almohada*

Azul: * La esquiva y le da a Shon*

Shon: oye

*Y así comenzó una guerra de almohadas chicos contra chicas , los 8 combo niños se divertían en su guerra de almohadas después de una larga pelea de almohadas, los chicos cayeron rendidos*

Chicos: nos rendimos

Chicas. si las chicas ganan jeje

Pina: bien que quieren hacer ahora

Shon: que tal si jugamos botellita verdad o reto * sacando una botella de plástico*

Todos: si

Shon: bien * ase girar la botella y se detiene en Lorey* Lorey verdad o reto

Lorey: verdad

Shon: es verdad que en primer año te gustaba el capitán de sexto año del equipo de novanok

Lorey: emm este pues si * apenada*

Manuel: pero ya no te gusta o si * ocultando sus celos*

Lorey: no para nada, bien me toca * ase girar la botella y esta se detiene en Pilar* Pili verdad o reto

Pilar: mmm reto

Lorey: te reto a comerte uno de los dulces mas picantes que nos dieron

Pilar: ok * coge un dulce picante y se lo come* mmm  
Lorey: y

Pilar: no esta tan... agua * corre a la cocina por un vaso de agua*

Todos: jeje

Pilar: bueno me toca * hace girar la botella y se detiene en Azul* Azul verdad y reto

Azul: mmm verdad

Pilar: mmm es verdad que en cuarto grado fingiste estar enferma para liberarte de un examen

Azul: emm si

Todos: como Azul liberándose de un examen

Azul: emm bueno era un examen de ciencias y se me olvido estudiar

Todos: hoo

Azul: bueno me toca * hace girar la botella y se detiene en Manuel* Manuel verdad o reto

Manuel: reto

Azul: te reto a oler los calcetines de Shon

Manuel: que ? ni de loco

Azul: bueno si no cumples el reto el castigo es revelar un secreto y sabes que secreto puedo revelar *mirando de reojo a Lorey*

Manuel: ok ok cumpliré el reto Shon dame tus calcetines

Shon: * le da sus calcetines*

Manuel: * los huele*

Todos: wiu

Manuel: bien mi turno * gira la botella y esta se detiene en Serio * Serio verdad o reto

Serio: verdad

Manuel: es verdad que te gusta cierta chica que conocemos

Serio: emm este bueno yo * sonrojado* si

Todos menos Azul: lo sabíamos

Serio: bueno bueno me toca * ase girar la botella y se detiene en Pina* prima verdad o reto

Pina: reto

Serio: te reto a que beses a Paco

Pina y Paco: que?

Serio: lo que dije

Pina: ho no eso si que no * se cruza de brazos*

Serio: lo sabia

Pina: que ?

Serio: eres una gllina

Pina: claro que no

Serio: claro que si por no querer cumplir tu reto

Shon: cierto

Pina: pero...

Serio: cobarde

Azul, Pilar, Shon, Lorey, Manuel, Serio y Yaz: * se ríen por lo que serio dijo*

Pina: * se molesta* cobarde yo no soy ninguna cobarde y te lo demostrare

* Si había algo que le molestara mas que nada a Pina era que la llamaran cobarde, la chica se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba Paco hizo que se prara de su lugar lo tomo de los brazos y lo beso*

Paco: * sorprendido por el beso y sonrojado*

Pina: * besándolo sonrojada*

Serio: * viendo* ok no pensé que si lo aria

Shon, Pilar, Azul, Lorey, Mauel y Yaz: ni nosotros

Pina: * se separa del beso roja* bien cumplí el reto * se va sentar*

Paco: emm * rojo como su Pijama* ( eso fue wow )

*Después de jugar botellita, los combo niños se pusieron a ver una película, mientras veían la película comían y comían de sus dulces que sin percatarse se los acabaron todos*

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

Todos: hay mi estomago

Liz: * la madre de pina* eso les pasa por comerse todos los dulces

Pina: lo sentimos mama

Liz: uff tengan esto es un remedio ara que se sientan mejor * le da a cada uno un vaso con un liquido verdoso*

Pina: * lo huele* wiu que es esto

Liz: quieres preguntar o quieres mejorarte

Pina: mejorarme

Liz: entonces no preguntes y tomatelo hija y ustedes también niños

Todos: hasta el fondo * se toman el liquido de sus vasos*

Liz: bien con eso se sentirán mejor niños mmm *los cuenta* oigan donde esta Paco

Yaz: se fue anoche no se sentía bien mama

Liz: ya veo

Pina ( ufff )

Manuel: pss chicos tenemos que ir a entrenar * susurra*

Azul: es cierto

Yaz: pero como nos escapamos de mama

Serio: déjenmelo a mi emm tía Liz

Liz: mm si Serio

Serio: los chicos y yo recordamos que tenemos un proyecto hacer ya que el Lunes lo entregaremos, pero los materiales que necesitamos están en mi casa así que iremos a mi casa a hacer el proyecto

Liz: ok pero ya se sienten mejor

Shon: si señora Liz sus remedios caseros son magicos

Liz: jeje

Yaz: bueno mama nos vamos

*En es los chicos salen de la casa de Pina y Yaz y se dirigen al recinto de entrenamiento*

Maestre Grinto: que bueno que llegn

Maestre Diana: y parece que trajeron una combo niña nueva

Serio: hee si ella es...

Manuel: jeje descuida la Maestre Diana la conoce

Maestre Diana: así es

Maestre Grinto y no es la única mmm *los observa* oigan y Paco

Shon: no a llegado

Maestre Grinto: que no estaba con untedes

Pilar: si pero anoche no se sentía bien y se fue a su casa

Shon: le llamare * le marca desde su cel*

Pina: ( uff )

Shon: mm que extraño no contesta

Maestre Grinto: bueno seguro aun no se siente bien y esta dormido entrenen ustedes

* Y así los ocho combo niños comenzaron a entrenar, mientras en la casa de Paco, el chico moreno se encontraba en su cuarto acotado en su cama boca abajo estaba deprimido, pues las palabras que Pina le dijo la noche anterior después de que Pina cumplió el reto que Serio le puso, le habían dolido *

Paco: uff  
 **  
** *** Flash Back***

*En la casa de Pina*

Pina: * se separa del beso roja* bien cumplí el reto * se va sentar*

Paco: emm * rojo como su Pijama* ( eso fue wow )

*Después de jugar un rato mas a la botellita, los chicos se dispusieron a ver una película, en la sala, Pina y Paco desde el beso no se habían dirigido ni una sola palabra, los chicos esto les sorprendió un poco, pero no le hicieron mucho caso pues pensaban que solo era por la tesion, los chicos seguían viendo la película, pero Paco no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Pina*

Paco: * ve de reojo a Pina* ( se lo digo o no, bueno después del beso que me dio, se que fue un reto, pero el beso fue mágico, sentí como si ella me transfiriera sus sentimientos, no tengo duda se que le gusto )

Pina: *viendo la película no se percata de que Paco la mira*

Paco: ( uff se lo diere) pss Pina puedo hablar contigo * le susurra

Pina: hee claro

* Ambos se van a la cosina*

Pina: que sucede Paco de que me quieres hablar

Paco: sobre lo de hace rato, el beso ver... * Pina no lo deja terminar*

Pina: sobre eso escucha perdón, es que Serio me dijo cobarde y odio que me digan así, actué si pensarlo y lo siento

Paco: oye descuida de echo me gus... *¨pina lo vuelve a interrumpir*

Pina: ademas fue un juego no, ese beso no significo nada solo un fue un juego estúpido sin sentido jeje, entre amigos no jeje

Paco: *fingiendo una sonrisa* jeje si solo fue un juego no significo nada, me tengo que ir

Pina: *lo ve* Paco estas bien

Paco: si

Pina: seguro

Paco: que si, que no lo entiendes estoy bien así que déjame en paz de una maldita vez Josefina * gritándole y dirigiéndose a la puerta*

Pina: * asustada y aguantando el llanto ya que nunca había visto a Paco así y menos le había gritado*

Shon: mm a donde vas hermano

Paco: a casa no me siento muy bien te veo mañana hermano * se va, pero al salir de la casa de Pina no puede evitar derramar algunas lagrimas*

 *** Fin del Flash Back***

Paco: *recodando las palabras de Pina*  
 **/ese beso no significo nada solo un fue un juego estúpido sin sentido jeje, entre amigos no jeje/**  
 **/ese beso no significo nada solo un fue un juego estúpido sin sentido jeje, entre amigos no jeje/**

Esas palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Paco, esas palabras tan hirientes, esas palabras que cuando las escucho sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón

Paco: por que fue tan cruel

Bull: amo que no tiene entrenamiento hoy

Paco: si pero no quiero ir me inventare una excusa

Bull: mmm que le sucede

Paco: es solo que bueno ayer en la pijamada estábamos jugando a un juego que se llama verdad o reto, y Serio Reto a Pina a que me diera un beso, y Pina lo hizo...

Bull: y le molesto que Pina lo besara

Paco: no nada de eso al contrario me encanto que Pina me besara

Bull: y entonces

Paco: bueno después de que me beso nos pusimos a ver una película, ese beso me hizo pensar que ella tal vez sentía lo mismo por mi, le iba uff a confesar mis sentimientos pero cuando lo iba hacer ella me dijo ese beso no significo nada solo un fue un juego estúpido sin sentido entre amigos

Bull: hoo eso seguro le dolió no

Paco: y demasiado sentí como si me clavaran un puñal en el corazón y lo peor de todo es que estaba tan herido por dentro que termine gritándole a Pina cuando ella solo me pregunto que si estaba bien* comienza a llorar*

Bull: * lo ve* cielos nunca lo había visto así

* Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses, para ser exactos pasaron 2 meses, pero durante todo ese transcurso de tiempo ni Pina ni Paco se dirigieron la palabra, al principio a los chicos esto les pareció normal, pues pensaban que estaban apenados por lo que sucedió en la pijamada, pero conforme pasaban los días, los chicos comenzaron a preocuparse*

* Un día después del entrenamiento*

Azul: oigan que tal si vamos por unos helados

Todos: si

Paco: yo paso tengo cosas que hacer

Pina: no tengo ganas

Paco y Pina: adiós * cada uno se va por su lado*

Serio: * los ve* ok a qui sucede algo

Manuel: cierto al principio pensé que era normal por lo que sucedió en la pijamada

Pilar: pero ya han pasado 2 meses

Lorey: y ninguno se dirige la palabra desde entonces

Azul: y anterior mente entrenaban juntos y ahora no

Serio: a parte siempre que un divino mandaba a volar a Pina el que siempre la salvaba era Paco

Manuel: y ahora párese que no le importa salvarla cuando un divino la manda a volar

Shon: y sobre todo Pina es mi vecina y de Paco y en vez de irse juntos se fueron por lados diferentes

Yaz: mmm siento que algo mas sucedió en la pijamada para que estén así

Todos: si pero que? mmm * se quedan pensativos*

* Al dia siguiente*

*Nova Nizza estaba tranquila, ningún Divino suelto y nadie en la calle, como si todo el mundo estuviera de vacaciones, el día era muy frio y debe de hacer unos 5 grados de frio. En la escuela Benjaminito los chicos estaban en recreo y como siempre, los combo niños estaban entrenndo*

Pilar: Maestres Grinto y Dianna hace mucho frio, ¿podemos saltearnos la práctica hoy?

Antes de que los mestres pudieran responder Cabeza y Cat interrumpen

Cabeza y Cat: ¿Saltearse la práctica? ¡Tú piensas que los divinos descansan! No, olvídalo y sigue practicando.

Manuel: Pero hace mucho frio

Serio: Es cierto, me estoy congelando

Cabeza: Más capoeira y menos charla, ya podrán descansar después.

Cat: ademas aaprendan de Paco y Pina que no se quejaan

Shon: claro si nisiquiera se hblan entre ellos *susurrando*

Yaz: * esquivando un golpe de Pina* hermaana despues del entrenamiento quiero hablar contigo

Shon: y no es la unica yo quiero hablar contigo hermano * esquivando un golpe*

Pina y Paco: * no les contestan y siguen entrenando*

*Bueno despues de eso los chicos siguen practicando en silencio, mientras no muy lejos, en la plaza central de la ciudad Diadoro y Gomez hacian de la sulla*

Diadoro: Entonces ¿que va a hacer este divino por mi?

Gomez: Rloj tiene la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo y cambiar el tiempo a su antojo, supongo que si se lo pide este hará que la alcaldesa no haya ganado las últimas elecciones.

Diadoro: ¿y qué esperas libéralo ahora?

Gomez: Esta bien.

*Ellos están parados en la plaza principal de Nova Nizza, donde hay un gran reloj como el Big Ben en el centro de ella, un reloj con números romanos y antiguo, en el centro de el hay un dibujo de un divino el cual tiene una capucha color azul, que solo deja ver su rostro, un baculo con un reloj de arena en uno de sus extremos, y unos guntes con 2 gemas en caada guante, Estaba estirando los brazos que señalaban las 6:00 (el amanecer)*

Gómez: Para liberar al divino hay que detener las agujas de reloj en la hora que marca sus brazos.

Diadoro: ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso dime?

Gómez: observe, 5:55. Faltan 5 minutos para eso.

Diadoro: Y entonces.

Gomez: Mire, *el espera hasta las 6 en punto de la tarde) ya esta observe bien.*Saca una cámara fotográfica y toma una foto al mismo tiempo que el reloj marca las 6 de la tarde. Despues revela la foto instantánea*

Diadoro: ¿Una foto? ¿Y eso como detendrá el reloj?*La foto muestra las agujas del reloj arriba de los brazos del divino, exactamente a las 6 en punto, en eso se abre un portal en el reloj de la plaza y una luz encandece a Diadoro y Gomez y después el divino sale del reloj como si nada*

Gomez: Dije que había que detener las agujas del reloj, no el reloj.

Reloj: * se les acerca mientras bosteza* ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

Gomez: Creo que fueron mil años señor Reloj

Reloj: ¿Enserio? Yo lo sentí como mil años, 4 meses, 3 dias y 781 minutos. A que debo el gusto.

Diadoro: Mucho gusto señor Reloj, yo soy Diadoro ex – alcalde de esta ciudad, le gustaría ayudarme, solo tiene que volver unos cuantos meses y hacer que yo gane las elecciones y si quiere acabe con los Combo Niños.

Reloj: Y además de acabar con ellos que gano yo.

Diadoro: ¿Qué quiere?

Reloj: Que destruyan ese reloj y… la ciudad.

Diadoro: pero es que yo quiero la ciudad también.

Reloj: En ese caso, yo me voy de aquí y tú arréglatelas solo amigo * se marcha*

Diadoro: *mira a Gomez*

Gomez: deveria empezar a correr

Diadoro: si

Gomez: *sale corriendo*

Diadoro: *lo sigue*

*El divino se marcha y se dirige directo al centro de la ciudad*

*De regreso en el reciento, los chicos seguian entrenaando aun que con una que otra queja*

Lorey: porfavor dejennos el dia libre

Pilar: si hace mucho frio

Serio: siento que los pies se me congelan

Yaz: y a mi las manos

Pina y Paco: Dejen de actuar como bebes, solo hace frio

Shon y Serio: Y ustedes tienen calor, no

Pina y Paco: pues si por que nosotros si estamos entrenando y no nos quejamos * se miran* deja de arremedarme

Paco: yo no te estoy arremedando tu eres la que me arremeda

Pina: no tu eres el que me arremeda

Paco: no tu

Pina: no tu

Paco: que tu

Pina: que tu

Pina y Paco: vez me estas arremedando

Shon, Serio y Yaz: *artos* waaaa ya callense

Lorey: que rayos les pasa a ustedes dos

Manuel: se gritan, se pelean por cosas sin sentido

Azul: dejan de entrenar juntos

Pilar: se dejan de hablar, se hacen la ley de hielo y cuando algo les molesta terminaan desquitandose con nosostros

Shon y Yaz: diganos que rayos paso en la pijamada por que todo esto empezo desde ese dia

Pina y Paco: *se dan la espalda* no paso nada que les importe *apunto de irse cuando*

*El birimbao y los brazaletes suenan solos, como siempre indicando un divino suelto en la ciudad*

Maaestres Grinto y Diana: Hagamos esto, después de que devuelvan al divino pueden irse a su casa a descansar.

Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo, los 9 combo niños se ponen sus mascaras y se dirigen al centro sin responder a su maestre y cuando llegan ven al divino robando cosas*

Paco: ¿Quién es este?

Azul: Aquí dice que se llama Reloj

Maniuel: es el divino del tiempo, y es de nivel 5

Serio: Sera fácil, si pudimos con el magnífico este no nos dará problemas.

Lorey: Entonces que hacemos aquí parados, vamos por él.

*Reloj estaba robando una tienda de reojes muy bien ocupada, el dueño de la relojeria lo ve y al ver que no es tan robusto como para decir es fuerte decide enfrentarlo*

Dueño de relojeria: Oye tú, devuelve todo eso ahora.

Reloj: ¿Y tú vas a detenerme?

Dueño de relojeria: Yo puedo contigo.

Reloj: ¿Enserio? Pero puedes con el *chasquea los dedos*

*Después de eso un portal se abre y de el sale un guerrero vikingo de cuerpo robusto y musculoso con una enorme acha  
El hombre que lo enfrento sale corriendo a esconderse en ese mismo momento llegan los combo niños*

Paco y Pina: Muy bien divino, vas a volver a tu mundo quieras o no *se miran entre ellos* que dejes de arremedarme

Paco: yo no te estoy arremedando tu eres la que me arremeda

Pina: no tu eres el que me arremeda

Paco: no tu

Pina: no tu

Paco: que tu

Pina: que tu

Shon y Yaaz: y a qui vamos de nuevo con estos dos

Reloj: No tengo tiempo para ustedes, oye tu *dice mirando al vikingo* juega un rato con ellos.

Serio: *con la gotita de sudor en la cara* ¿Podemos hablarlo?

*El Vikingo ataca azotando su hacha contra el piso y los chicos lo exquivan muy de suerte*

Azul: * esquivando* esta bien, este será un dia largo.

Pilar: ni lo menciones.

*Los chicos van debajo de las piernas del vikingo y las patean, haciendo que se caiga, rápidamente Pilar lo envuelve con una soga que había ahí*

Maanuel: Ahora por el divino.

Reloj: ¿Cómo vencieron al vikingo? Bueno no importa, tengo todo un arsenal de guerreros y vikingos listos para pelear.

Paco y Pina: Busquen su tótem *se vuelven a mirar* Que dejes de arremedarme

Paco: te lo vuelvo a decir yo no te estoy arremedando tu eres la que me arremeda

Pina: no tu eres el que me arremeda

Paco: no tu

Pina: no tu

Paco: que tu

Pina: que tu

Reloj: agg ya me artaron *usa su baculo lo golpea en el piso y manda a volra a Pina y Paco*

Pina y Paco: *salen volando* waaaa

Shon: Paco

Yaz y Serio: Pina

Lorey: busquemos su tótem

Pilar: Ya lo encontré, es el de Serio, está en su espalda.

Serio: Alli voy.

*Serio va corriendo y trata de tocar su tótem en la espalda del divino, pero este lo esquiva*

Reloj: *esquivándolo* demasiado lento

*Mientras no muy lejos de hay*

Paco: *levantandose* auch eso si que me dolio *ve a Pina y nota que esta desmayada* Pina

Pina: *desmayada*

Reloj: *los ve en eso abre otro portal y de este sale un guerrero barbaaro*

*Cuando el portal se abre de el sale un guerrero bárbaro de cuerpo robusto y musculoso con un enorme garrote, Reloj le hace una señas y este se dirije a donde estan Paco y Pin*

Reloj: eso los entretendra *esquiva de nuevo a Serio* eres muy lento

Barbaro: *ataca azotando su garrote contra el piso*

Paco: *logran esquivarlo* uff eso estuvo serca

Barbaro: *ve Pina desmayada* jeje *levanta su garrote para golpear a Pina*

Serio y Yaz: *lo notan* Pina *intentan ir a ayudrla*

Reloj: ho no no lo aran *los manda a volar con su baculo*

Serio y Yaz: waa *salen volando*

Barbaro: *deja caer su garrote sobre Pina*

Paco: nooo Pina *corre rapidamente y proteje a Pina reciviendo el golpe el* aaaaaah * grita por el golpe*

Pina: mmm *reaccionaando y ve como Paco laa proteje* Paco

Paco: ugg *cayendo inconciente*

Pina: grrrr *se levanta furiosa* no te lo perdonare *le suelta una patada al barbaro en medio de las piernas*

Barbaro: ugg mis panditas *cae de rodillas*

Todos: huu eso devio doler

Pina: *aun furiosa toma al barbaeo y lo lanza contraa reloj*

Reloj: waaa *es estrellado*

Pina: ahora Serio toca tu totém

Serio: si

*Serio va corriendo y trata de tocar su tótem en la espalda del divino, pero este lo esquiva de nuevo*

Reloj: No tendras esa oportunidad otra vez

*El divino señala a Serio con su mano y se abre un portal detrás de el, llevándoselo a otro lugar*

Todos: Serio?

Pilar: Estamos perdidos, sin Serio para tocar su tótem...

Reloj: No se preocupen, Ustedes También irán *golpea con fuerza su baculo en el piso y se abre un gran portal detrás de ellos, también llevándoselos* jaja ahora sin los Combo Niños, gobernare Nova Nizza.

* Mientras dentro del portal estaban los 9 niños flotando en el*

Serio: * los ve* Bueno al menos no estoy sólito

Shon: Cállate.

Azul y Manuel: Supongo que subestimamos al divino.

Pilar y Lorey: Oigan chicos, ¿Dónde lleva esto?

Pina: Si supiéramos, te lo diríamos.

* En ese mismo momento se abren 9 portales, cada uno en una dirección diferente*

Yaz: Rápido tómense de las manos.

*pero antes de que los chicos pudieran hacerlo, todos son absorbidos por diferentes portales a excepción de Pina y el inconsciente Paco, los cuales fueron absorbidos por el mismo portal gracias a que Pina lo estaba cargando, pues justo cuando iba a emprender retirada para llevar a Paco a un lugar seguro el portal la absorbido junto con Paco, los portales llevaron a nuestros héroes a una época distinta a través del tiempo*

 **/CONTINUARA/**


End file.
